


Against Despair

by Karma_Nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action & Romance, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Female Oma Kokichi, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Nagito/pseuds/Karma_Nagito
Summary: A VR simulation. A game. That what it was. Or so they thought.Shuichi, Maki and Himiko woke up only to be brought into a big room by a stranger. Within the room they found their friends who they had assumed  to be dead. Their happy reunion didn't last long though. The stranger tells them about the situation of the outside world: an ongoing war between Despair and Hope.💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎Well, here it is: my first fanfiction. Hope y'all like it 💕 it's gonna be apocalyptic. Cuz I love shit like that.This fic will include:Swearing (Miu duh)Female KokichiSmutAngstBlood ( sometimes it'll be gorey. I'll make sure to post a warning beforehand)👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑Well this is a SaiOuma  story. It may include moments between other Kokichi ships, too, but yeah, SaiOuma will be endgame.Enjoooy
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. Prolog: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned things which could trigger ppl within the discripton of this fanfiction.
> 
> I actually wanted to write a lovey dovey domestic SaiOuma fanfiction. But well, yeah, no.  
> I need a plot and drama. 
> 
> My favorite kind of movies are apocalyptic movies therefore I decided to write sth similar.
> 
> English is not my first language and I apologize for any mistakes I'll probably make haha. 
> 
> Make sure to correct me. 
> 
> This story, as I mentioned in the description already, will include blood, Angst and smut in later chapters. I'll make sure to put in warnings so you can skip those parts if you're feeling uncomfortable with them. 
> 
> You're free to share some ideas haha. 
> 
> This fanfiction is also available on wattpad.  
> There I will also post art. I drew a cover art for the fanfiction, make sure to check it out. 
> 
> And please, if you see anyone posting my art or my story somewhere else, make sure to report them or tell me so I can do that. 
> 
> Well, other than that:
> 
> Have fun and enjoy 👁️👄👁️❤️

"Congratulations for winning the game. Thank you for playing >>New DANGANRONPA V3- Killing Harmony<<. You will now be brought back to the real world."

..............

Tears were streaming down their faces.

"What the hell... Was this...all just...", Maki didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Himiko was screaming as she pulled out all the tubes and syringes off her body, trying to get out the pod but failing miserably. "hehhh.... Help....", she sobbed.

Shuichi and Maki rubbed their tears away, copying Himiko's actions. They eventually got out of their pods and helped Himiko afterwards.

Silence.

"So ... It... Was.... Just a game then?" Shuichi scoffed, clearly on edge. The girls stared at the male. "Seems like it..." both said in sync.

Silence fell upon them yet again. Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Thank God, you're awake! I'm so happy to see you all well. You must be very confused. I will explain it to you eventually but before that, please follow me."

The three survivors looked at each other and nodded. They couldn't do anything but follow the man. Himiko held Shuichi's left hand and Maki's right one. All three of them were still confused. They tried to understand and grasp the situation they were in but their brains just didn't seem to want to function right. Their confusion still lingered.

The man in front of them stopped and turned around, smiling at them.

"I want you all to see each other again, first. Some of you may seem or may act different. After you get ahold of yourself, I'll explain everything to you kids."

With that he opened the door. The three held up their arms as they got blinded by the brightness of the room's lights. After a while they lowered them and immediately started sobbing. Inside the room were all their friends, the ones they assumed dead. They sprinted into the middle of the room, their sobbing now turned into crying as they were held by their friends.

"Saihara-kun, you were amazing! I knew you could do it!" Kaede smiled happily while tears were streaming down her soft red cheeks as she hugged and caressed Shuichi's head.

"I knew you'd be able to beat this game, sidekicks!" Kaito laughed as he happily hugged all three of them at the same time.

Kaede giggled at Maki's red face and teary eyes. Himiko whined, complaining about not being able to breath.

"Degenerate males, out of my waaaaaay!"

Tenko pushed everyone aside, made her way to Himiko, picked her up and hugged her tightly:

"As expected of Yumeno-san and Harukawa-san! WOMEN ARE THE BEST. THAT'S WHY TWO SURVIVED."

She looked at Shuichi angrily, yet a smile was seen on her face. Shuichi giggled and gave her a smile back.

"As expected of Saihara-chan! I knew you'd beat that stupid Killing Game! You truly are an ultimate Detective! Nishishishi~"

Shuichi got back on his legs, slowly walked towards the voice, sight blurry as his eyes filled with tears yet again. He grabbed the small wrist and pulled the other into a hug- tears now streaming down his face.

".... So.. So sorry... I'm so sorry... H.. How can I... W-what.. Do I do... Need to do.. Forgive me, Ouma-kun, please, f.. Forgive M-me... Sorry... I'm so-"

Shuichi felt his cheeks getting slapped, his face now held by two small hands.

"Ouch! O-Ouma-kun?! What are you doing?! That hu-"

Shuichi didn't get to finish his yelling. The tears had stopped. Now he was able to look at the other properly. Shuichi was mesmerized.

"Y.. You... Ouma-kun..? Your hair.. And your eyes... Have you gotten sma-"

Another two soft slaps against his cheeks.

"Shush, Saihara-chan! Everything's fine. Everyone is fine. You are." Kokichi gave him a kind and honest smile.

"Amazing, right? Ouma actually has white hair and heterochromia! Very amazing!" Kaito grinned at Kokichi, the other blushed at the compliments and looked away shyly.

"Shut ya trap, Space idiot."

Yumeno joined in on watching the other small person.

"Nyehh, you look truly amazing!"

"Did you actually get smaller?"

Everyone turned to Maki. Kokichi gave her a defeated look and Kaito laughed.

"I was trying so hard not to mention it.... And then you just went there.. That's Harumaki for you, I guess. Hahahaha."

The others started to laugh as well, Shuichi was still mesmerized by the other's appearance. They talked for about an hour.

The three survivors got told how all of them made up and befriended each other.

"Even Chabashira-san?" Shuichi was amazed.

"In the end that's how we were written and expected to act." Korekiyo looked at the ground.

Seeing him without a mask sure was something else. Heh.

"It's OK, Saihara-san! Even if males are degenerates, if they're my friends, I'll forgive them!"

"I also forgave everyone! Nyahahaha!!!" Angie laughed loudly and layed her head on Kokichi's lap.

"Y... You may.. All be idiots and stupid abortions... Bu... But I love you all a lot, ok?!" Miu screamed.

"Awwww, Iruma-san. That's so sweet!" Kaede giggled as she poked the other blonde's cheek, her whimpering and crying out of embarrassment.

"Well, as we woke up we realized immediately that it was a game. But just like you, we weren't told much. The man just told us to wait for your 'Awakening '..." Everyone nodded to Ryoma's words.

Maki rubbed her puffy eyes, red from all the crying. "We were told to get ahold of ourselves first... Guess that's what he meant."

Gonta let out a loud content sigh: "Gonta still cannot believe everyone is alive. So happy and relieved. Gonta loves his friends"

"We love you, too, Gonta!" Angie, Himiko and Kokichi yelled at the same time. The giant blushed and giggled.

Rantaro gave them a big smile. "I'm very proud of you. I know it's been hard and you hurt a lot, but you did it." 

"Nyehhhh... Feels like a proud dad praising his children. " Himiko's hair was ruffled by the green haired man- both of them were laughing.

"Ah, I hear someone coming." Everyone followed Kirumi's gaze- stared at the door as it opened.

The dark haired man came in, followed by two brown haired boys.

"I'm happy to see you all back together."

A female voice.

Everyone stared- only stared- when Tsumugi Shirogane entered the room. The others didn't know how to feel. It might have been 'just a game' but the pain everyone went through felt real... Too real....

"Listen" - the dark haired man spoke up "My name is Jin Kirigiri. I am the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. But I also work for an organization called the Future Foundation. Not everything you were told in the game was a lie. There's no such thing called an ultimate. And the HPA is just a normal school - well, one for very smart kids. Haha."

Jin stopped smiling and looked around the room, staring at everyone individually before continuing.

"But despair exists. The tragedy happened - it's still happening. We are at war... Enoshima Junko ordered her minions to kidnap you and to torture you in a... Different way... We were able to locate you all and eventually found this place. But we were unable to get you out of the game right away since it could've caused you serious brain damage... And well, just like all of you, Shirogane-san was also used. She was forced to betray you since she was written to be the Mastermind."

Tsumugi's shoulders were shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. Everyone went towards her and tried to cheer her up.

"I know you are all happy and relieved but we've been here for too long. I know some of you are still tired and confused but we have to keep on moving. While we secured this area two months ago we'll never know when the Despair Group is going to attack again. There are five helicopters waiting for us. We'll fly to the safer side of the city."

Everyone nodded, still confused.

"Kirigiri-san, I have collected all the data from the computers in the other room... A... Ahhhh.. Saihara-kun... Harukawa-san... Yumeno-san.. You are awake!"

" W... Wait... You... Aren't a robot, Kiibo?!"

"No... Of course not... Why would I be?... I woke up two days ago but didn't have the chance nor the time to meet anyone yet. You all probably assumed I was dead. I apologize for that..." Kiibo looked at his friends.

"I... I am really good with computers and robots so I was asked to hack into the ones within this building. As soon as I woke up that is. I... I am very sorry. But also... So very happy to be with all of you yet again!" Kiibo yelled loudly, bowed- but gave them a great smile.

They have gotten back every single friend- everyone seemed truly happy. Jin coughed and everyone looked at him and nodded. They followed him outside to the place where the helicopters waited for them.

"Kiiboy, the white coat really suits you, you look like a doc!"

Kiibo gave Kokichi a light smile: "And you remind me of a starry sky with your actual looks, Ouma-kun." 

"W... W.. what?! Nonsense, Kiiboy, stop talking nons-" Kokichi tripped but before the face could hit the ground a pair of arms held Kokichi.

"T.... Thanks Kiiboy.."

"Y... Y-y... You are... W... Welcome, Ouma-kun..." Both of them blushed before they entered a helicopter.

Shuichi had been watching. And felt weird.

He felt happy.

Sad.

Relived.

Confused.

Conflicted.

Angry?

He sighed as he got into the same helicopter - looking at Kiibo, Kokichi and Miu in front of him. One of the brown haired boys, who had been standing behind Jin the whole time he talked, sat down next to him.

"You can go!" He yelled. Then he turned towards Shuichi and the others.

"Hello. My name is Hajime Hinata. Kirigiri-san told you everything. But if you still have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me." He gave them a reassuring smile. "You can try to take a nap. We'll be reaching our destination in about two hours."

The friends nodded to each other and closed their eyes. Time didn't seem to pass. Shuichi had his eyes closed yet he wasn't able to sleep.

He then heard whispers. Kiibo and Kokichi... "Kiiboy... You know, right? "

Silence.

"Yes, I do. I am sor...sorry... But do not worry, Ouma-kun. Your secret is safe with me. So-"

"If you tell anyone, I'll see in court. " A short silence. Then both of them started to giggle.

Shuichi felt confused yet again....


	2. Chapter 1: The world. And confusion. Gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiii chapter 2.  
> I drew another fanart for this chapter haha.  
> Check it out on wattpad by searching for my story. 
> 
> I dunno how y'all manage to upload art here 🥺🥺🥺 I tried linking the art but it doesn't seem to work argh...
> 
> Well, Pls enjoy 💖
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> Kokichi and Miu swearing  
> ( as expected lmao)
> 
> Art for the chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFMHTLsh0OQ/?igshid=18pavau0ww4fu

Kaede stretched as she hopped out of the helicopter. She was actually able to take a nap. The day had been exhausting - a lot had happened today and she was ready to hit the sack. She joined some of her friends in front of a huge door. Others arrived seconds later. She looked at them and smiled- some really did look different... Kiibo was actually human, Kokichi has white hair and heterochromia, Tenko's hair wasn't as long as in the game; she had shoulder length hair and honestly, it suited her so much. Kaede smiled to herself. Her gaze drifted to Miu who seemed to stare at Kokichi. Why though...? She was about to call out to her until Kirigiri spoke up again.

"We will now enter the building. We have rooms for each of you. You can shower, sleep for a bit more and afterwards we will be meeting for dinner. Then, I will tell you more and will answer your questions properly."

Everyone nodded. Jin smiled. He turned around, opened the door and went inside the building, the others following him close behind.

The inside of the building looked amazing. It reminded them of a nice hotel.

"Amazing. I'm so excited to live here with all of you!" Kaito smiled at his friends. Everyone smiled back- Kaito's positivity seemed contagious. Even Kokichi smiled at the 'space boy'.

They entered a big room.

  
"So: this is the lobby as you can see. This is not a school. Rather.. It is something similar to a dormitory. Due to the ongoing war we are not able to continue school the usual way. Instead we have big rooms where we can teach a lot of students at the same time. There are other people here as well. You will attend classes and seminars together. Kyoko!"

A girl with light purple hair walked up to them.

"This is my daughter: Kyoko. She will lead you to your rooms. Please follow her to the upper floors. I will see you all tonight." Jin gave yet another smile as he turned around and walked away- the other two brown-haired boys following him. 

The elevator was big. Everyone was able to fit in. Kyoko pressed a button: 15. After 3 minutes the moving stopped and they exited the elevator. 

"When we got off the helicopters I kinda .. Missed out on looking at this building. It's huge! Anime conventions can be held in this building! That would be amazing!" Tsumugi hopped up and down.

"Huge building, yes. Not as huge as these heavy tits of mine though. Damn, they're so huuuge ahhh" a loud moun escaped Miu's lips. Some blushed, others were annoyed. 

And just as expected: "Oh God, shut your dirty whore mouth, you filthy cum-slut. No one wants to hear you moaning, you fucking bitchlet. Do us a favor and shut ya trap. We don't wanna hear shit about your stupid tits."

Kokichi rarely got mad- loved to tease others and loved to joke around but somehow Miu was always able to make Kokichi feel frustrated. 

Miu grinned and bend down to Kokichi, whispering:"Show me yours, then."

Kokichi stepped away from Miu; horrified...

She knew... Out of all the people... It was Miu fucking Iruma who now knew. Kiibo pulled on Miu's sleeve and whispered something into her ear. 

Shuichi and Maki watched the scene.

Irritating.

Confusing.

Their 'classmates', the ones walking in front them, seemed really close all of sudden. 

"It's confusing to see them all chummy.. Well... It will soon apply to all of us I guess..."

Shuichi watched Maki as she talked and cracked a smile. "I... Also wish to get along with everyone now. Be it Ouma or Iruma..."

"Yeah, me too." Shuichi's gaze lingered on Kokichi. 

Kyoko stopped walking- the others followed suit.

As you can see I have this big bag with me. Inside are the keys to the rooms. Everyone gets their own place. Please grab a key and look for the doors which display the number on your keys." They did as they were told. All of them walked into their rooms, closing their doors. 

Kyoko sighed." Some of them were pretty weird... "

  
"The more, the merrier, Kirigiri.... That's what Naegi would say... "

Kyoko stared up at Byakuya.

  
"Togami-kun... Well, yeah, he's not wrong. These people will probably be of help. At least I hope so." 

Together they walked back to the elevator.

"If you thought our classmates were weird... Wait until you meet some of them. They're... Really bizarre. Some of them, that is."

Kyoko frowned as she remembered the perverse conversation which she chose not to comment on. The blonde girl and the white haired boy sure were... Special... 

"It'll be fine. As longs as they're not some kind of Toko 2.0."

He made a face and turned his head to look at Kirigiri, expecting her to reply and to assure him that there's no one like that. She chuckled as they entered the elevator and pressed 5.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to them so I wouldn't know."

Byakuya frowned. They eventually reached their destination and kept on talking about things until they reached their rooms.

"Well. I will join my father and the newcomers for dinner. Will you also be there?" Byakuya blinked. "Do I have to?" 

"Yes, you do. Naegi-kun will also be present." He sighed and nodded. "I'll see you at dinner then." With that he shut his door behind him, Kyoko copying that action. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Miu got out of the shower, not even bothering to put on a towel. Someone had knocked on her door. She went to open the door slowly and looked through the crack to identify the person.

"Open up, slut." 

Miu moaned as she stepped aside. In came Kokichi. 

"You know! HOW? SINCE WHEN? DID KIIBOY TELL YOU?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down, Chichinashi. He didn't say anything. I found out on my own."

"Chichina-?!" Kokichi looked at Miu angrily. "You expect me to believe you? You're dumb. And wear some clothes, for fuck's sake. God, you're disgusting.." 

A heavy blush spread on Kokichi's face, as she looked away shyly. 

"Also.. They're not that small... I'm wearing a binder..." She murmured. Miu looked at her - surprised. A binder, huh? 

"Calm down, we're both women and why the fuck should I bother wearing something when I'm in my room. To answer your question.... It's... The smell, you know?" 

Miu looked at Kokichi, joining her as another blushing mess. 

"Smell? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe Kiibo is just as stupid as his robot self but... You know... The smell... The hotness of your body...another women would know..."

"I swear to God, Miu. Just fucking tell me, you useless cum-hole!"

"Hahhhhhh" She moaned, then shook her head. "MENSTRUATING. YOU. ARE. MENSTRUATING. YOU REEK OF MENSTRUATION BLOOD. YOUR BODY FELT HOT AGAINST MINE WHEN WE SAT IN THE HELICOPTER NEXT TO EACH OTHER. AND THERE WAS ALSO THE DISCOMFORT YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FELT AS WE SAT THERE. DID YOU ACTUALLY GO TO THE RESTROOM YET?!" 

Kokichi looked at Miu, mortified, then down at her clothes. She wore all black, there were no stains, thank God. She looked up again.

"That would.... Explain... The pain, I guess. I thought...that maybe... I just had to pee.. but then I totally forgot about going... after.... I assumed you found out... And I... Only have memories of being male...." 

Miu actually pitied the smaller girl. She sighed. "Go back to your room. I will... Ask... Around and look for pads." 

"...You're the kindest cum-dumpster I ever got to know." Kokichi felt thankful, yet humaliated. 

"How many do you know?! That aside... Stop thanking me, it's disgusting....just tell me your size and I'll be content" she grinned. 

Kokichi flipped her off, ready to exit the room but stopped in front of the door and turned around with a red face: "I... I looked at them.. ... But I cannot tell by only looking.... Help me... Later on... and please keep this a secret. There probably was a reason as for why the old me decided to wear this binder even when entering the pod to play that stupid killing game...." 

With that the smaller female left the room. Miu stood there, all naked, gazing at the closed door. She sighed and opened the wardrobe. Some uniforms hung there, for females and males. She smiled as she took the blouse from the female uniform and then the trousers from the other one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede frowned as she saw Kokichi entering the dining room with Miu. She didn't know why she felt... Weird... Almost hurt? She sighed, turning to Shuichi to talk to him, only to see him making a similar expression. She looked back at Kokichi, who now sat between Miu and Kiibo. Her gaze shifted back to Shuichi. 

"I don't even know why I'm angry and sad. I feel so irritated. Seems like you do, too. " 

Shuichi turned around to face her and sighed. 

"Well, you're not wrong. Seeing them so close is just... I don't know... It's awkward. It's irritating. In the game they didn't get along and now they're basically glued to each other..." 

As he glanced back he saw Kiibo blushing and Miu and Kokichi giggling.

"Damn it.... " 

Kaede stared at Shuichi.

"Did..... Did you just... Swear...?" Shuichi blushed. Did he...?!

The door opened. Everyone at the table looked up. 

"I'm sorry for the wait. And I'm also here to apologize to you instead of my father. He has an urgent meeting to attend. Therefore I'll be here to answer your questions. The men behind me are my friends and the ones to help me and of course, all of you, too. Naegi-kun, Togami-kun, Hinata-san and Komaeda-san." She introduced the 4 men to the others. 

Kyoko nodded to the cooks, butlers and maids who stood in front of another door. They bowed and entered the other room to bring out the food. Kyoko and her companions sat down as well as the food was brought to the table. 

They ate their dinner, making conversations here and there.

"How old are we?" Rantaro asked all of a sudden. Everyone went quiet.

Kiibo answered. "When I hacked into the computers of the building we were kept in.. It said... That we're between 18 to 21 years old, some older than the others." 

"Our ages, our appearances.... So they were able to change even those..." Kirumi frowed. 

"Yes. Yes, they were able to do that..." Kiibo looked at his plate.

"Will we... Remember our true past?“  
Another question, this time asked by Korekiyo. 

"I don't know... But I doubt you'll be able to remember your whole past life... I'm sorry... I didn't get to remember every little detail either..." Hinata have them an apologetic look. 

"Well.... Their 'game' was some advanced VR. Different from ours so maybe they will be able to remember. Or maybe they won't..."

Nagito shifted his attention from Hajime to the 'Newcomers'.

"We went through something similar. Like Hinata-kun said, we also don't remember much and didn't get back every single memory either." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, too... " Ryoma pulled his hat down further. 

Hinata smiled at the others. "It's OK. Everyone except one survived the killing game we were in..." 

"Let's just tell them so we can call it a night" Byakuya said as he crossed his legs. 

The others nodded and this time the man called Naegi spoke up:

"As you can see we are very close by age. Togami-kun, Kirigiri-san and me also had to participate in a killing game... We also were classmates to Enoshima Junko, who is at fault for this tragedy and the on-going war between Hope and Despair. She is making people play her games and when she deems someone as a potential follower, she makes them join her side- the despair side-, that is what we believe. As you can see she succeeded in doing so so many times.... Her people are kidnapping others... That's what they did to you. I don't know how you were before this game or what she told you through Shirogane-san, but do not believe in it. Enoshima Junko is a very manipulative person. She'd do anything to make others join the despair side. She 'collected talented people' so they could invent weapons and such to attack our side. They often do it...We'll be having seminars together. That way we will be able to judge you properly. We need to know if we can trust you. So... You can join the war. Just like we did. Next to seminars we'll be having fighting classes as well." 

Everyone was shocked. Join the war? Fighting classes?

Byakuya stood up. "We apologize. We are not able to provide you with any further information since we don't know that much either but those are the most important facts, the ones you needed to know about in order to grasp the situation. More about fighting and the attacks will be told tomorrow."

"Make sure to be up early and come to the lobby by 12 am." Nagito smiled.

With that the five stood up and went out of the dining room. 

Kaito was the one to break the silence. "You heard him! Let's head to our rooms and get some proper sleep" he grinned. The friends silently nodded and got up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miu giggled as she pulled Kokichi into her room, Kiibo was close to follow but the door was slammed right into his face. "That hurt!!! Iruma-san! Ouma-kun! Let me in. Let me iiiiiiiinnnnn" he yelled.

"You sure got close, Kiibo-kun." Kiibo turned around to see a smiling Shuichi and a smiling Kaede approaching him. Their smile didn't seem to reach their eyes though... "Ah, yes. We sure did..." he gave them a smile.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'VE BEEN HIDING THESE GEMS?! IT'S PROBABLY, LIKE 80-85 CM!!!! YOU'RE SO SMALL THOUGH AREN'T THOSE HEAVY?! ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE ABORTION!!! “

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY WHORE MOUTH, YOU DEEP THROATING DICK WARMER!!! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!!! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR REAL!!! I'M OUTTA HERE, YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCHLET!!!"

As soon as Kokichi opened the door, she was pulled into a tight embrace by Kiibo. She looked over Kiibo's shoulder. Kaede and Shuichi were there. Kokichi shivered. She thought she could just run into her own room without wearing her binder. Her room was on the opposite side of Miu's room. She felt Shuichi staring at her intensely. She looked away, hugged Kiibo back and moved towards her room, Kiibo walking with her, but backwards. He let go. Kokichi took out her keys without turning around. 

"You coming, Kiiboy~?" 

"Ah, yes, of course."

Before following Kokichi inside he looked back at Shuichi. He then turned around again and entered Kokichi's room.

"Do you think Ouma-kun is still mad at me...? I said horrible things to him.... He said it's OK but seeing him act so distant towards us makes me wonder if he really did forgive us.....forgive me.... I can't help but worry... What should I do, Akamatsu-san...?" 

Shuichi's golden eyes locked with Kaede's pink ones. 

"I don't know... He didn't act hostile when we met after he woke up. We talked it out.. But I didn't know much about him to begin with...we should try...talking to Miu...?" 

Shuichi shook his head, doubting that she'd tell them. Neither would Kiibo. But before he was able to speak up Kaede knocked on Miu's door, she opened it immediately.

"Oh, you forgot thiiiiiiii-" Miu dragged the 'i', not being able to finish her sentence though. She looked horrified as she held something in her hand - Kokichi's binder. Shuichi and Kaede looked at her face, then to her hand and back to the 'pervert's' face. Miu slammed the door shut.

Shuichi and Kaede walked back towards their room. 

"It makes sense now.... I'm sorry, Saihara-kun... I cannot tell you either...." Kaede ran off into her room, closing the door quietly. 

Shuichi was confused yet again. What was going on...? 


	3. Chapter 2 : Acceptance. Classes. And shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moments 💞
> 
> The situation of the outside world.
> 
> Classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo busy with exams and my assignment.
> 
> Thank God that's over now.
> 
> I feel like I'm dying.  
> Help.
> 
> Also the chapters .... Seem to get longer lmao
> 
> Well, have fun reading chapter 2 😊💖
> 
> Art for the chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFyioh-KpXC/?igshid=15761w9gdzz0h

Right. 

She kind of saw them. At least she thought she did. 

They looked soft against Kiibo. Kiibo probably felt them, too. 

Since they really did look soft. 

So soft. 

How would they feel against her? 

Kaede blushed at the thought. She was lying in her bed. She moved her hands up, slowly, and stopped as soon as they were on her breasts.

She liked them. 

She like the softness. 

She liked girls. 

She liked girls' softness. 

"I see..." Kaede smiled upon her realization. She felt happy and content as she closed her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kiibo stared at Kokichi's back. 

"Thank you for protecting my secret, Kiiboy."

"Ah! Y- you're welcome, Ouma-kun. Miu told me that you.." Kiibo blushed. "that... You were.... Going to show them... To her... As I heard you yelling that you were going leave the room I assumed that maybe... You didn't have your binder on...since the door opened so suddenly... And... I..." The blush intensified. 

"Kokichi is fine. And thank you." 

"What?" 

"Call me by my first name, Kiibo." 

Kiibo smiled as he gazed at Kokichi. 

"I felt relieved and happy when I woke up and realized that everything had just been a game. I am so happy that both of us are still alive. It might sound... Weird... But thanks to this stupid killing game I was able to meet a lot of great people. I met Akamatsu-san, who taught us to never give up. Momota-kun, who taught us to always keep our heads up high. Saihara-kun, ... Who taught us to always pursue the truth... I learned a lot of things from each of you..."

Kiibo went over to Kokichi and put his hands on her shoulders. He laid his head on top of hers. 

"And I was able to meet you,... Kokichi. You taught me that sometimes sacrifices need to be made in order to achieve certain goals. I sacrificed myself to help our friends. I would do it again. Anytime. I want my friends to stay safe. I want you to stay safe.... I-"

Sniffling. 

"Corny... So corny that it made me tear up... I can't turn around to hug you. I'm not wearing a bra. Now that you actually have a dick... You might get hard if you see or feel them even if I'm wearing a shirt... Or maybe.... That's what you're here for?!" 

"WHAT?! WAIT! NO! I AM NOT HERE FOR THAT, I SWEAR....I REALLY DO... I... Never even... I.. Never.. Thought.... I.. That..."

Kokichi giggled as Kiibo seemed to malfunction. He turned around to exit the room. This was too much. He turned the handle only for the door to slam right into his face. 

Again. 

Kokichi rushed over to his side as he fell. 

"Hey, slut sister, I brought your binder. Oh fuck, did I just fucking slam the door right into Kiibaby's face? I'm so sorry!!!!" 

Miu closed the door and crouched down next to the boy. 

"I'm really sorry....but also.. Now that you're human, man the fuck up!" she yelled but worry was still written all over her face. 

"Aren't you happy, Kiiboy? Now you're lying here, two girls with amazingly big boobs right next to you. Have you never felt the urge to touch them?" Kokichi smiled innocently. 

Kiibo teared up and as soon as he was back on his legs he ran out of the room. "I'M FIIIIIINNNNEEEEE!!!!" 

Miu closed the door again. Then her gaze shifted to Kokichi. They looked at each other- amused - and then startet laughing, rolling around on the floor. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight. So bright. Shit. 

Kokichi forgot to close the curtains. She stared at the alarm clock on the dresser. It was half past seven in the morning. She groaned and tried to move. As she was unable to do so she decided to look at what was keeping her from moving.

Miu. 

The whore bitchlet.

She was lying on her chest. 

Kokichi smacked her head. 

"Ouch!!!" 

"Wake up! And get the fuck off me, bitchlet! My nipples hurt!" 

"That shit is normal for most women when they're on their period. Calm the fuck down, slut sister." 

"Slut sister...? You called me that yesterday, too. Why?" 

"We're soul sisters. That's what I decided. But we're also sluts. Therefore we're slut sisters."

"I'm not a slut, you fuckin-" 

A knock on the door. Kokichi pushed Miu off her and went to open it- forgetting about her binder. There stood Kaede. Kokichi stiffed. 

"Just as I thought." The blonde girl said after checking Kokichi's body out. Kokichi then moved a bit to the side to let Kaede enter the room. 

"I'm sorry I found out."

"It's... Ok. It was my own fault that you did." 

"Don't hide, Ouma-san." 

"Kokichi is fine. And that's for me to decide, Akamatsu-chan. Not you." 

"Kaede is fine." she smiled at the shorter person in front of her. Miu sat on Kokichi's bed and watched their conversation. 

"Listen, Kokichi. We don't know how our past selves felt or what they thought before they entered the killing game. But that doesn't matter anymore. Because it's in the past. You are strong now and you have us to overcome any fear and insecurity. It doesn't matter which gender you identity as or if you do not want to decide on any. Be whoever you want to be. We're with you and will support you the best we can, no matter what your decision will be. Because that's what friends do."

Miu held up her fist, looking at Kokichi. 

"And if there are people having a problem with that, we're gonna beat the shit out of them!!!!" 

"I.. Thank you, Kaede...Miu..." Tears rolled down the shorter female's cheeks. "I'm so confused...why am I so emotional right now?! How?!" 

"Your period might be the reason for that." Miu shrugged. 

"Fuck periods."

"Hey, Kokichi, look. Today's the first day of school. We don't have anything to wear but school uniforms. So let's go shopping with everyone afterwards." 

"I don't....have any bras, Kaede." Kokichi sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Shiroslut probably has some. I mean, you look about the same size." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. They're amazing, Kokichi. Also... Thanks to you, I realized something. I'll tell you at breakfast." Kaede gave the other girls a toothy grin which they returned. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"It feels weird not preparing any breakfast for you...since that was what I did for everyone while we were stuck in the killing game..." Kirumi sighed as she joined some of her friends in the dining room. 

"I'm looking forward to fighting classes!!! That means we can beat up bad degenerate men!" 

"Chabashira-san. There are also bad women." 

"Tojo-san. Please. Do not defend or support such a disgraceful species. They're stupid." 

"Nyahahahaha. Aren't we all though? We were stupid enough to get kidnapped." Angie spoke up. "Let's focus on here and now, our future and what we have to do. Give some people a second chance." 

"Yonaga-san is right." Korekiyo smiled at her, kindly. And she returned the smile. "Our life's will continue to change. And so will we." 

"But we won't give in into despair. We won't succumb to Enoshima." Rantaro said confidently. 

The others nodded. 

"Hey sidekick, is everything OK? You look like shit."

"I knew that the moment I first looked into the mirror. Thank you, Momota-kun. I'm just tired. And confused. Like always."

Sarcasm. Kaito was surprised seeing Shuichi talk like that. He laughed. 

"Yeah, I meant to say that you looked tired. Sorry. My bro is actually very handsome. Look at you, you hottie!" Kaito put an arm around Shuichi, letting his hand rest on his sidekick's shoulder. 

"S.. STOP! Momota-kun! I'm not handsome! And please, let me go. Let's just.. Get something to eat..." 

Kaito just smiled at his blushing friend. 

"Listen up, sluts. And look over here!" 

"Look at this cutie!" 

Miu and Kaede yelled as they pointed at the door, and then slightly bowed as if a princess were to walk in. 

"Don't announce me!!!" Kokichi yelled back and hid behind the door. Now everyone was staring at her. 

Tsumugi walked up to her, held out her hand and gave a reassuring smile. 

"Together, Kokichi." 

Kokichi nodded and took her hand. They both walked into the dining room. 

Kokichi wore the girls' school uniform.

A white blouse, a brown blazer and a brown skirt, thigh high white socks and black shoes. 

Not only were her cheeks red but also her ears. 

"Before you assume shit, this isn't a joke. And if anyone dares to-" 

"It's OK, Miu..." Kokichi took a deep breath and looked at her classmates. 

"I really didn't have any memory of being female when we were in the game. I only found out myself when I woke up to this body. I don't know why but I didn't feel comfortable with telling you all right away so I kept it a secret. I didn't want to be seen as weak, I guess. So please... Just talk to me like you usually do..."

"Shut the fuck up, Ouma. Women aren't weak. As if you being a women would change anything. I'm still going to call you a gremlin if you decide to act like a little shit again." 

Kokichi looked at Maki as she grinned at her, which Kokichi gladly returned. 

"Of course, Harumaki."

"Hey!" 

Everyone started laughing and then walked up to Kokichi to congratulate her for having found the courage to tell them all. 

Kiibo went over to hug Kokichi. 

"I'm so happy that you decided to tell everyone. But I'm also a bit sad because... I thought it was our.. Secret? Does that make sense?" 

"It does. And don't worry. I have many more secrets, Kiiboy. And you'll be the only one I'll share those with." 

They smiled happily at each other. 

Shuichi blushed. Was that the reason why Kokichi was ignoring him? Protecting hi- no, her secret? He decided to walk towards the group. As he was about to speak up-

"I like girls!" 

Everyone looked over at Kaede. 

Kokichi blinked. Then grinned. 

She jumped onto the taller girl's back. 

"Yaaaayyyy, Kaede-chan likes girls! Probably the ones with big boobs!" 

Kaede blushed as she looked down at her feet. Everyone applauding made her look up again. 

"Everyone so accepting. Gonta truly happy!!" 

"Yeah, that's quite amazing. Congrats, you two." Ryoma held up his hands, which Kaede and Kokichi shook. 

"Nyeeeh, we should totally have a sleep over. Now that all of us are together we could take the time to actually... Get to know each other."

"Yumeno-san is right, of course. And now we have one more beautiful female to join us." Tenko's eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at Kokichi. 

"You look amazing, Kokichi!" Kaito grinned and ruffled her hair. 

"Nishishi! Stop it. The other girls helped to at least style my hair a bit this morning."

"I don't caaaaaareeee!" The 'space boy' laughed out loud as he continued to ruffle Kokichi's hair- now even faster. Some others have joined in and also laughed. 

Shuichi smiled as he did, too. "You look beautiful, Ouma-san. You always did." 

Suddenly everyone went silent and stared at Shuichi. Some blushed. 

"Eh? What is it? Why... Are you staring at me?" 

The smile returned to his classmate's faces. 

"It's OK, you'll know soon. You were a detective in the game so it shouldn't be that hard for you to figure it out , Saihara-kun." Kaede smiled at him. 

He sighed. "Well, it seems that we're the only ones having breakfast. Given that it's already 10 am... We should... Just eat up and get to class."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge room. The newcomers looked around- amazed - and eventually decided to sit in the back. 

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi sat down next to him. 

The real Kokichi was smaller. Her hair was white, the locks were still unruly though. She had heterochromia- her left eye was golden, the other one was purple. Her cheeks looked chubby- so cute- so squeezable!  
She took off her blazer, complaining about the room being too hot. This allowed Shuichi to have a proper look at the rest of her body. She had big breasts despite being so small. As Kokichi crossed her legs her skirt rode up a bit. Her thighs were thick. 

Shuichi looked the other way. 

Hot. 

The room really was hot. 

Kokichi was right. 

Or maybe she was hot? 

The door opened and an older person walked in. The teacher, he assumed. 

Thank God. 

He'd rather focus on classes at the moment. Or else something embarrassing was bound to happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The time seemed to pass quickly as they approached their last class for today: fighting classes. 

"Hinata-san?" 

"Ah, Saihara and Co. There you are. We don't have enough teachers here so more experienced students usually help out. And that's why I'm here. Now then. Please head to the dressing rooms to get changed. We only have two hours of fighting classes each week since training everyone at the same time is not allowed. That would be too dangerous. We wouldn't be able to tell if anything happened to you while we were busy with other students. There's still a possibility of traitors being among us... So, each class having their own fighting classes seemed to be the safest way."

The students nodded and went into the dressing rooms. There they found big boxes with t-shirts and shorts inside. 

"No Homo, guys... But... What's your size?" 

"What is Momota-kun talking about? Gonta confused..." 

"Don't you fucking dare..." Ryoma warned him. "Not in front of Gonta."

"I agree with Hoshi-kun. We are not obligated to tell you our sizes. What do you intend to do with such information...?" Korekiyo eyed him while tying up his hair. 

"Are friends talking about shoe sizes? Gonta has big feet." 

The boys watched the innocent boy. Precious. So very precious. Precious Gonta. 

"Well, I was just curious. Aren't you? We can also talk about the girl's boobs, if you want to." 

Gonta blushed. "Momota-kun, that not very gentleman like!!!" 

"Kokichi's." 

Everyone's gaze shifted to Shuichi. 

He swallowed. "I think Kokichi's look nice." He met the other's gazes. 

"Wow, sidekick! I really love this new side of you! So bold! That's my sidekick!" Kaito laughed loudly as he hugged Shuichi from behind. "You'll get to touch them, eventually." 

Shuichi didn't reply to that. His blushed deepened. And then he frowned. 

"Kiibo. You felt them, right?" Shuichi looked at him. 

"Ah. I guess I did. BUT ACCIDENTALLY!!! IT'S NOT LIKE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO FEEL HER SOFT BREASTS AGAINST ME!" 

"That's what a pervert would say if he wanted to touch women's breasts. Imagine feeling them up. By accident." Korekiyo cackled. 

"I DIDN'T FEEL THEM UP!! I hugged Kokichi to protect her secret from Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san! She just.. Happened...to..Not... Wear a bra..." Kiibo blushed. 

"Didn't you just mention how soft they were?" Ryoma grinned. 

The boys continued their conversations about the girls and their bodies. 

Shuichi sighed. 

Ah. 

He wanted to feel them, too. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's kinda disappointing to see you wearing the same shorts as us." 

"Do you want to die, space idiot? " Maki was ready to jump Kaito but Kirumi held her back. 

"Don't hold her back, Tojo-san! Let her beat him up. The degenerate male deserves it." 

Kirumi sighed and looked around. Ah. There came Kokichi. She smiled as she walked over to the small girl. 

"Are you alright? If it hurts I can talk to Hinata-san and -" 

"It's OK, mom. I can endure the pain. This is nothing." 

"Ah. I just thought that... It might be hard for you since you mentioned that you have no memory of being a woman. Sometimes the pain becomes unbearable...if there's anything I can do for you then please, let me know." Kirumi smiled as she caressed Kokichi's cheek. 

"You're too kind, mom. But right now I'm doing OK. If I don't feel good I'll make sure to tell you. Thanks a lot!" Kokichi snuggled into the slightly bigger hand. 

"Listen up! This is very important. Please come closer. Let's sit down first."

Everyone did as they were told, sat down-forming a circle. 

"OK. So,... I know it's a lot for you to take in right now, but it's just as Kirigiri-san said, we are at war."

Hajime threw several pictures into the middle of the circle. 

"Monokuma robots wander the streets, killing off people. We can fight them with these weapons though."

The gang frowned as Hajime pulled something out of a bag which resembled... 

"I know, it kind of looks like a megaphone, but it's more than that. With these we can either hack the Monokumas or destroy them. At the back you'll find a switch, here you can choose a setting. Sometimes hacking Monokumas can be useful. So please use your brain before you decide to destroy them." 

He looked at each of them. So far so good. 

"The bigger issue are the people who have joined the despair side. Not only are they kidnapping other people to torture them and to make them join their side but they also kill people. They show no mercy. So sometimes... You have to be the first one to act. If you don't want to die- if you don't want to watch your loved ones die- then act. Be fast. You-"

"We...have to kill people?" Himiko covered her mouth with her hands. "Nyeee.... I... I don't know if I..."

The students looked at their feet, eyes wide. 

"We got out of the killing game just... To join another one...?" Tsumugi shook her head. 

"No. This is real. This isn't a game. There are no rules. It's either fight or die." 

"Amami-kun..." Kaede took a deep breath.

"Amami-kun is right. It's either fight or die. We won't be executed after killing people. I'm not saying that it's a good thing... But... We have to do this if needed. I... I will fight."

"Akamatsu-san is right! I may not be a robot in the real world but I would sacrifice myself again, if it means that I can keep you all safe. If I have to kill people to protect you... Then so be it."

Everyone nodded to each other- slowly but confidently.

Kiibo smiled and looked at all his friends, his eyes stopping at Kokichi. His expression softened. 

"Nyeeee..!!! Everyone is trying so hard. THEN SO WILL I, NYEH!" 

"Kyaaa, Yumeno-san, amazing!" 

Hajime watched the slightly younger people smiling and nodding at each other. 

"That's the spirit, everyone! Like I said, we will only kill if necessary. Naegi's sister, Komaru, and Togami will be one's to teach you how to use these weapons. I'm in charge of physical training. With that being said... We'll focus on training your stamina first. Get up and run around the gym for 3 minutes. Let's take small steps. You've been lying in the pods for months. Going all out with you would be too hard on your body. Go!"

The students stood up and started running. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki looked up from her watch." I can't believe that we're the ones waiting for the boys."

"Fucking true. They're probably having an orgy. Don't you think so, too, slut sister." 

"Shut the fuck up. Don't call me that, you cum toilet."

"HHHHHHHEEEEEHHHHHHH!!" Miu screeched. 

"WHY MIU SCREAMING?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? MIU OK?!!!" As soon as Gonta came down the stairs to enter the lobby, he sprinted towards Miu. 

"No, she isn't. Shake her up, big boy. Nishishi~." 

Gonta did as he was told and Miu started screaming. 

The other boys soon joined their friends. 

"You took so long. You showered and you all still look like shit." 

The boys frowned upon hearing Maki's words. 

They exited the 'school'. 

"We met Naegi-san while we were waiting for you. And he gave us a map. The areas on this map are all within the safe zone. But let's just go to some places which are close by." Angie held up the map. 

"I agree. I'm still tired from all the training." Tenko sighed. 

Everyone nodded to that. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out, slut sister!" 

"I fucking told you not to call me that. Choke on creampie, you penis!"

Miu moaned the moment Shuichi sat down next to her. Urgh. 

"Are you waiting for Ouma-san?" 

"Hello, Saihara-kun." Kaede smiled. "Yes, we are. We chose a few clothes for her. She's trying them on. I'm so exited. I think I chose something very cute." 

"I agree. It looked very cute. The outfit I chose was also cute! That's what I believe." Kiibo giggled happily.

"I chose something cool. But also something that represents her shitty and bratty personality." 

"I heard that, Harumaki!"

"Shut the fuck, Ouma." 

"I chose something sexy." 

"Of course you did..." Maki sighed. 

The curtains opened up and Kokichi stepped out. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a black high waist skirt and short black boots. She also wore a black hat. 

Cute. So very cute. 

"Cute! So cute! I knew I chose the right thing!" Kaede clapped her hands. 

Kokichi smiled as she twirled around in front of a big mirror. A light blush appeared on her face. 

"I like this. I feel... Pretty cute.".

"Because you are." Saihara smiled at the short girl and as soon as he realized what he had said he looked away. When did he become this bold? 

"Thank you...I'll... Try on the other ones..." Kokichi went back in the the dressing room - also a blushing mess. 

Now she was wearing a purple tank top and skinny jeans, with black trainers. 

Maki smirked. "Nice. I knew that the clothes I chose would look great on you, gremlin."

"Nice! I feel so cool. Who would've thought that our sweet Harumaki was such a fashionista? Nishishi." 

They smiled at each other. 

Then the small girl entered the room again to change into the next outfit. 

She stepped out, wearing a thin white pullover, with another high waist skirt. This one ended just above her knees. It was a dark blue and turned to a lighter tone on the lower part of the skirt. In addition to those, Kokichi wore white shoes with small heels. 

"Kiiboy! I feel so pretty! Thanks a lot!!!" Kokichi grinned at him. 

"You look amazing, Kokichi! I'm so happy I chose these clothes. You look brilliant."

He went over to Kokichi, took one of her hands and held it above her head. She beamed at Kiibo and twirled around, still holding his hand. 

"Cute, cute, cute. Yeah. But now try the things on I chose for you, you little bitch!" 

Kokichi slowly went back into the the dressing room. 

Shuichi got up. 

"Saihara-kun?" Kaede looked at him. 

"Ouma-san, if you don't mind, would you also like to try something on I will choose?" 

Kaede watched him. Her best friend has gotten much more confident. 

"I don't mind, Shumai~!" 

Shuichi smiled as he went to look for clothes. 

Kokichi stepped out. 

"I feel like a fucking stripper, you cum licker........  
But...  
A very confident one." 

Black short leather shorts, a black crop top which rather resembled a bra and black high heels. 

The others blushed. So did Shuichi as soon as he joined his friends. 

"Ah, thank God, Shumai! Gimme those! Or else you and Kiiboy might pop a boner! Nishishi!" Kokichi took the clothes from Shuichi and ran into the dressing room. 

"God- freaking- dang it, Iruma!" Maki scowled at her. 

"HHEHHHHHH!!! The fuck do you want! It looked fucking amazing! Just look at the boys!" 

Kokichi came out with the last outfit chosen for her. She was wearing a black shirt and a turquoise dress with suspenders, black thigh high socks and cute black shoes with heels.

The dress had flower patterns on it- the color was a striking yellow. 

"This is beautiful, Saihara-chan. I thought you might have chosen something edgy for me but this is so pretty." 

Kokichi looked up at the taller male. They smiled and stared into each other's eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9 pm when the group finally made it back to their 'homes'. Everyone had bought a lot of clothes, had gone to a restaurant to eat dinner all together. They bonded and had a good time. 

They headed to their rooms. 

Kaede and Shuichi were walking in the far back. 

"You like Kokichi, right?" 

"Yes, I do. I don't think her gender would have mattered to me. I always felt drawn to Kokichi, even within the killing game. I was confused at first but realized eventually..." 

After a short silence he spoke up again. 

"I don't feel like that when I'm with other people. Thank you for helping me realize it this fast, Akamatsu-san." 

Shuichi smiled at his best friend. Kaede smirked. 

"I also know what you did there. Saihara-kun...the clothes you chose for her...."

Shuichi's soft smile also turned into a smirk. 

"Yes. They're colors that represent 'me'. I might.... Be a bit jealous so I kind of... Marked her in my own way, I guess." 

"Then confess!" 

"No! Not yet.... She has to... Find herself first. I want her to be comfortable. I might have chosen a dress for, she might have liked it but I think she is ...still confused. I want to give her time to adjust to the new situations. Her actual and new self, the situation of the outside world, the fact that we still cannot live a normal life. I think we all still need some time to comprehend and adjust. And then, as soon as we're truly ok ... I will confess."

Kaede blushed. "Wow... So considerate, yet possessive. Amazing, Saihara-kun."

"I see the way you're looking at Iruma-san, you know?" 

Kaede's blush deepened. "It was that obvious, huh? Well, after hearing you out I decided to wait, too. But then I will confess." 

They nodded at each other. 

After several 'Good night!'s' and 'sleep well's' the friends parted and went into their own rooms. 

Today was fun, and eventful. And they silently hoped for the coming days to continue being like this. 

But that was just their wishful thinking...


	4. Chapter 3: Worries. More worries. And a sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HinaKoma moment.
> 
> V3 gang having a sleepover.
> 
> Shuichi is having a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit always ends up with me beta reading my own shit at 2 in the morning lmao
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance. 
> 
> There are some for sure haha 
> 
> And make sure to read chapter 2,too. I kinda fucked shit up with the uploading date so it just... Kind of updated, the fanfiction that is, but the date stayed the same, like for chapter 1
> 
> Art for the chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGGiwyAji5a/?igshid=14othfq189mnb

It was nighttime yet Hajime came over to talk to him. Together they sat on Nagito's bed.

The white haired boy blinked after listening to what the brown haired one had to say. 

"Adjusting to the situation too fast? How is that a problem, Hinata-kun?"

"It's not really a problem but... Worrisome? They had their first fighting classes two days ago... They were afraid. They still are. I know that, I saw it in their eyes. The fear... Then they just nodded to each other after a small conversation...and then... Seemed totally fine with the fact that..."

"You're worried that they might turn into traitors?"

"... Yes."

"We used to work for Enoshima for quite some time. But that is in the past, Hinata-kun. With the information we collected on the despair side we were able to help the future foundation! Even if we discovered very disturbing things there, too..." 

Nagito sighed. 

"We should tell the new students. Tell them what would await them if they were to join the despair side. We cannot loose anyone anymore." 

It was Hajime's turn to sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head fall into Nagito's lap. 

"I was not able to protect Nanami-san for you... Your most beloved person. But I am going to protect you! Even if I have to die for that! I will ne-"

"Shut up!" Hajime put his arms around Nagito's waist, surprising the other.

"I like everyone equally. You're also very important to me. What can I do to make you understand that, Komaeda...? I don't want to loose anyone anymore. I don't want to loose you. I am going to be the one protecting you."

Nagito smiled as he caressed Hajime's hair.

"I'm counting on you, Hinata-kun."

"I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Get up then so we can lay down probably."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pigtails! You look so nice, Tenko! Even with short hair!" Himiko beamed when Tenko came into the classroom and joined her. 

The taller girl was blushing and squealing. "Thank you, Yumeno-saaaaaaaannnn!" 

"Nyehhh. Ah. Kokichi. We still have some time. Should I braid your hair for you?" 

"No need for that. I doubt that the hairstyle would suit me." 

Miu turned around in her chair to face Kokichi. 

"Hah, both you and Himicum look like little girls. So of course it'll suit you. Some might even jerk off to you two!" 

The girls sighed. It was probably meant as a compliment but it sure didn't feel like one...

"Hola, what's up?" 

"Ahhh, my beloved Amami-chan! Come here, you perfect human being, you, and protect me from this disgusting girl!" 

"HEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miu cried. 

Kokichi reached out to Rantaro with both of her hands. She was now standing in front of her chair. 

Rantaro smiled. She was so small and so cute. Without thinking he put his arms around her and lifted her up. One arm under her thighs, the other one on her back to secure her. 

Kokichi's eyes widened. 

"A-Amami-chan?" 

Hearing his name woke the green haired up from his trance. He blushed. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kokichi! I just... Oh..." He lowered the small girl carefully, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, he let go. 

Kokichi just giggled and teased the tall boy. 

Shuichi eyed the two. 

The door opened and in walked a boy, a little older than them, and he was accompanied by a smaller male who could easily be mistaken for a girl. 

"Listen here, students! Some of you are new here so I shall introduce myself again! My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka! And this is my partner, Fujisaki Chihiro! We came into this classroom to inform you that there will be no classes today! Except for fighting classes that is! To be more specific, the fighting classes for the newcomers! Togami-kun and Naegi-san are awaiting you!"

The boy pointed at them. 

Chihiro giggled nervously. Then he spoke up. 

"We do not want to keep things from you. So we are going to tell you and hope that you won't panic. Most of the teachers are off on a mission with the headmaster Kirigiri-san. Somewhere else that is, outside of the safe zone. And until their return, their won't be any other classes besides fighting classes, since those are the ones we are also able to teach. If something were to happen, you need to be prepared. That is why you newcomers are the only ones having classes today. You need to know more about the weapon and its functionality." 

Chihiro bowed. Kiyotaka watched him and then copied the action. 

The students nodded silently and left the room. 

Soon, Shuichi and his friends were the only ones left. 

"I am sorry. You are the only ones having classes today. Togami-kun said that it's very important for you to know more about the weapon... Just... In case.." 

"Do not apologize, Fujisaki-kun." Kiyotaka turned to the other students, a big grin appeared on his face. 

"Now follow us!" he marched out, the others following the weird boy. 

Chihiro slowed down to walk beside the younger ones. 

"I was so happy when Naegi-kun told us that they were able to find and rescue more people! I am truly happy that you all decided to join us."

They eyed the cute boy. 

"I am one of his classmates, just like Ishimaru-kun."

"That means.. That you were also classmates with Enoshima, right...?" Ryoma looked at his feet while walking. 

Kiyotaka stiffened. So did Chihiro. 

"Correct..." 

They stopped in front of a door. The cute boy tried to cheer them up, or at least tried to. 

"Ah, Togami-kun may seem scary at first, but he's a great guy! So very responsible and smart!" 

"Good luck, newcomers." 

The two opened the door and entered the room. 

There they stood, Byakuya and Komaru, and next to them Makoto. He was talking to them. 

Komaru turned her head towards them and beamed. "Well, hello there! Just give us a minute!" 

“It's OK, Komaru. I still have things to do." Makoto smiled at her. 

Then he turned back to Byakuya, signaling him to lean down. The tall blond did as he was told. Makoto whispered something into his ear, to which the taller only nodded. 

"Alright then, I'm off. Good luck to all of you." He waved everyone a goodbye and left the room, Chihiro and Kiyotaka joining him. 

"Sit down." 

They did. 

"I am Togami Byakuya."

"And my name is Naegi Komaru. Makoto is my beloved big brother." She stated happily. 

Korekiyo shivered involuntary at the 'beloved big brother' part. He heard some of his friends snicker. 

"Hinata is one of the people who are in charge of training you physically, while here, we will be focusing on the hacking gun, its functions and how to use them properly." 

"As you may have seen already, it has more than one setting, and believe me, each of them can be useful. Even the dance function!" Komaru giggled. 

Byakuya smiled at her. The smile wavered as soon as he returned his gaze to the others. 

Some of them were given weapons in order to analyse them while Byakuya and Komaru explained things. 

Miu's eyes sparkled. 

So what if she wasn't the ultimate Inventor. She still loved things like this. 

Maki pointed the hacking gun at a wall. 

"I want to try shooting a Monokuma."

Their senior's eyes widened. 

"Y-you can't yet! You're all new here! You were asleep for so long, you need to train your bodies first! And even then, we are not the ones to decide that!" 

Komaru panicked. She looked up at Byakuya. 

"S-she is right. You need proper training first. We oursleves are not allowed to partake in every mission. We are only to go if Kirigiri-san, the headmaster, wishes for it."

Maki sighed. 

"OK then...I'm sorry for interrupting the lesson. Please continue."

The senior's nodded and continued to explicate the hacking gun. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened. 

Hajime groaned. 

"Hinata-kun, it's already past 3 pm, and you're still in my bed."

Nagito put the shopping bags into the corner of his room. 

"I know that you don't feel good but staying in bed all day won't help. Please get up."

Hajime turned his head on the pillow to look at his friend, the two different eye colours now focused on the other boy in the room. Nagito walked over to him and sat down on the floor, next to the bed. 

"Your eyes are mesmerizing." 

Hajime blushed. 

"Stop with that crap. They're not. They look weird." He sat up, the blanket sliding down, exposing his toned upper body. 

Now it was Nagito's turn to blush. He looked away. 

"N... No....no more sleeping shirtless when you're here...." he murmured. 

"And it's not weird. One of the new students also has two different eye colours. Are you calling her weird, too?" 

"Yes, I am. She's weird."

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito frowned, then laughed loudly. "Full of surprises, Hinata-kun. You never bore me." 

He continued to laugh. 

Hajima cursed silently but then smiled as he watched the other. His hand wandered up to cup Nagito's left cheek. The white haired stopped laughing immediately and looked at his friend, eyes wide. 

"Hinata-kun...?" 

"Komaeda. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to get even stronger to protect the others and you. The way I am right now is not enough to keep you safe."

"Hi-Hinata-ku-" 

Hajime lowered his hand. 

"Don't even start with your bullshit. I know exactly what you are going to say! And I'll always reply the same way! This is not about Nanami! This is not about the ones who died or the ones I have killed! Fuck! And you are worth protecting. You are worth loving. And I am going to tell you that until you believe in my words!"

Hajime got off the bed and put his shirt on, taking the case with the lenses from Nagito's desk. 

He turned to Nagito, who only stared at him. Hinata did not know how to interpret his expression, yet he smiled at the white haired boy before he left the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kirigiri-san, are you ok?" Makoto walked up to her. 

Kyoko sat at her father's desk, looking up when he came it. 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried. I always am when my father or us have partake in missions outside the safe zone..."

Makoto walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be OK, Kirigiri-san. They will be back soon." 

Kyoko sighed and nodded. 

Then, suddenly, music started playing. She took out her phone. 

"My father sent me a picture...." 

"Open up the message... Let's have a look....." He leaned down. 

Kyoko unlocked her phone. As soon as they were able to see the picture their eyes widened. 

"H-How could this be...? Does this women know no limits...?" Kyoko covered her mouth with one of her hands. 

Makoto stepped back, palm against his forehead. "I can't believe this... I... I am going to talk to him. He needs to know.." 

"Yes, please do... And thank you."

Silence. 

Makoto left the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sleeping bags?" 

"Yes! We'd like to have a sleepover!" 

"Aren't the rooms too small for that?" 

"It's OK! We're gonna sleep real close to each other, and will cuddle looooooots" Angie announced loudly and happily. 

Byakuya frowned. 

"I think that's a great idea!!!" Komaru smiled. "But Togami-san is right. Your rooms are too small..."

They all looked down at their feet, disappointed. 

Byakuya sighed. 

"Gymnasium. You can have the gymnasium for tonight. But only tonight. I will give you the keys. And I will also inform the other seniors."

Komaru beamed. "You're so kind, Togami-san!!! Then some of you, follow me! The sleeping bags are in another room, down this hall." 

Some of the younger students followed Komaru. 

Others stayed behind. 

Byakuya walked towards Shuichi and stopped right in front of him. 

"I trust you not to loose them." He handed him the keys . 

Shuichi nodded and smiled. "That won't happen. Thank you for trusting us."

Byakuya did not reply. 

Shuichi looked away. Well. This was awkward. 

The door opened and the others came in with sleeping bags for each of them. 

"When we went shopping the other day, we also bought some snacks and drinks."

"As expected of Shirogane-chan!" Kokichi smiled happily. Then she looked at Miu, her expression turning into disapproving one. 

"HEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! W.... Why are you looking at me like that?! I can also contribute things!!! I bought some vibrators that day! I didn't get to use most of them yet! So you can have some, too!!!" 

............... 

Now everyone eyed her disapprovingly, Byakuya and Komaru included. 

"Just... Get your things..." Byakuya turned around and left, Komaru followed him close behind. 

"Let's... Just do what he said... Ahahaha..." Rantaro said awkwardly. 

They left the room. 

"Hey slut-sister" 

"The fuck do you want, you uncultured swine." 

"Eeeehhhhhhhhhh" 

"Spit it out." 

"Well.... I just... I mean... Have you...?" 

"Have I what?" 

Miu leaned down. 

"Explored your body yet? Now that you're not on your period anymore I thought that maybe.... You... Touched yourself? " 

Kokichi's eyes went wide. She blushed. Her mouth opened, probably to throw insults at the girl next to her, but no words came out.

She ran to catch up with the others and hugged Kaede's left arm, surprising the blonde girl and the boys next to her, Kaito and Shuichi. 

"Are you OK, Kokichi?" 

Kokichi didn't dare to look up and just nodded. The other's giggled. 

Cute, shuichi thought. So very cute. 

They all went into their own rooms to get ready. 

Kiibo eyed the folder on his desk. He took it and put it inside his bag. He needed to show these to his friends. It wasn't much, but they could at least find out some things about themselves...he checked the inside of his bag again: Pyjama, a comb, his toothbrush and some snacks. Yep, everything ready, the boy thought to himself. 

He exited his room and locked the door, pocketing his key after that. He walked down the hall, stopping in front of Miu's room. He knocked, turned around and did the same to Kokichi's door. Both girls came out of their rooms at the same time. Miu was about to say something, but Kokichi stopped her by flipping her off. Miu squeaked. Kiibo giggled. They made their way to the gymnasium. 

There were several blankets in the middle of the room. They were surrounded by the sleeping bags. 

Kiibo, Miu and Kokichi joined their friends. 

"We're going to get changed first. Because I don't want to wait hours again. You guys are too slow." Maki took her back and walked towards the dressing rooms. The other girls followed her. 

"So... About sizes..." 

"Oh God, Momota-kun. Please. Not again." Korekiyo rolled his eyes. Rantaro sat behind him and braided his hair, humming a song unknown to them. 

"There! You have beautiful hair, Shinguji-kun." 

"Thank you, Amami-kun. That means a lot when it's coming from someone as beautiful as you." Korekiyo smiled at him. 

Rantaro blushed. "I... I'm not that pretty,... Hahaha..."

"You kind of are, Amami. Like, really handsome." 

"M-Momota-kun, stop...." His blush intensified. 

"Both of them are right though..."

"S-Saihara-kun...." 

The other boys nodded. The green haired boy hid behind his hands. 

"Bet your dick is also beautiful...."

"What the f-.. Heck.... What the heck, Momota! I said not in front of Gonta!" Hoshi warned him yet again. Gonta was as red as a tomato and just turned around, facing away from his friends. 

"Heard emo's have big dicks, too. Everyone says that. Soooo...." Kaito faced his best friend. "Tell us, Shuichi. What kind of monster anaconda python are you hiding down there?" 

Now it was Shuichi's turn to hide behind his hands. "Wh-why....why did you have phrase i-it like th-that?!" He rolled onto his back. 

Kaito laughed loudly as he threw himself onto his friend. "I'm just curious!" 

Shuichi laughed, so did everyone else. 

"You're having so much fun! Let me joooiiin!" Kokichi ran up to them. She was wearing an oversized shirt, which hid the shorts she was wearing, and thigh high plushy socks. 

And then she slipped. 

Kaito got off his friend and tried to catch her, but failed. 

She fell onto Shuichi who had closed his eyes out of reflex. The boy groaned. 

"Ouma-san, are you Ok?" He opened his eyes. 

He shouldn't have done that. 

Right in front him, there it was. 

The clothed butt of his crush. 

Kokichi also groaned as she tried to get up, pushing off the ground with her hands. One of them rubbing her forehead now. 

He should have looked away. 

He really should have. 

Due to the shirt being oversized he saw. 

Suddenly, she was lifted off him. 

"Ah, thanks Harumaki." The smaller female smiled as the other lowered her onto an unoccupied spot on the blanket. 

Then she glared at Shuichi, who got up immediately. He took his bag and hurried into the dressing room. The other boys followed him all confused. 

"Dumbass. What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"W.. What..?! Just now you were so kind to me and now you're insulting me???!! MEAN! MEANIE! YOU'RE SO MEAN, MAKIIIIIII!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Crocodile tears streamed out of the small girl's eyes. 

The other girls joined them on the blanket. 

"I thought for sure that you stopped with the fake crying."

Kokichi's crying stopped immediately. "Heck no. It's still fun. I never said I'd stop lying. Where's the fun in that? Nishishi ~. I just promised Momota-chan to lie less."

"Well, you're still stupid. I know this shit is all new to you, but remember that you're a girl now. Saihara saw, you know? Your breasts I mean. You aren't wearing your bra and your shirt is oversized. He -" 

Kokichi stood up and tiptoed to cover Maki's mouth with her small hands. She was blushing. 

"I.... I get it! I'm sorry! I'll... Be more careful from now on..." She withdrew her hands. Maki snickered. 

Miu scratched the back of her head. "None of us wears a bra when going to sleep. I thought that maybe Kokichi didn't know about the 'wearing oversized shirts for sleep' thing... So I brought her one of mine.... Was... That a mistake?" 

"It wasn't your fault, Iruma-san. Kokichi still has to get used to things. It's not her fault either." Kaede smiled at both of them. 

Maki sighed. "I knew that it'd take them long to get changed. The heck are they doing? Washing off their make-up?!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi gulped down the water. "Thank you, Amami-kun..."

"Are you OK?" The slightly taller male laughed at him. "I mean, I knew. I don't know if I actually have sisters but....well... From the memories within the game I knew that they sleep without bras most of the time. It's just more comfortable to them."

"I understand. I really do understand but... It doesn't include you actually getting to see their breasts... Right..?" Shuichi looked away. 

"You should be thankful for that treat, Shuichi." Kaito grinned. 

"Only Momota-kun would say something like that...." Kiibo frowned. "Listen, Saihara-kun, I know you still need time to calm down but we've been in here for too long. Iruma-san is probably telling them that we're having an orgy... And I also... Have some documents with me that I'd like to show everyone. They include some information about us. I took these from..... The place we were held captive at. I didn't hand them over to Kirigiri-san yet because I thought that it was our right to have a look at them first." 

Everyone nodded. Shuichi was now focused on the folder in Kiibo's hands. 

The boys finally left the dressing room. 

"Of course it'd take degenerates like you this long."

Kaito was about to reply, ready to tell them the reason, but a stern "Don't." from Shuichi stopped him from doing so. 

The boys joined the girls on the blankets, Kiibo sitting down next to Kokichi. They scooted closer to each other. 

Shuichi frowned. 

"Before we start with the sleepover I'd like to show you these. They're documents. I found them in the building we were held captive at. They contain a bit of information about each of us. There's not much but it's the only thing I was able to find and hide from the future foundation. Since these papers include information about us I thought that it was our right to see them before they do." 

He handed each of his friends their papers. 

"Female, huh...? So this Junko person knew, too.... And surprisingly I'm about to turn 21 very soon."

"Y...you're older than me??? I'm only 19..." Shuichi blushed. 

Kokichi giggled. 

"Wow, I'm older than my beloved Shumai. Nishishi~!"

"These small information aside... What worried me the most when I found these... And what still worries me.... Is the fact that... It doesn't include any of our names... Not a single paper does. Neither our lives before the game."

"So what you're saying is that..." Kaede didn't dare to finish her sentence. 

"Exactly..." Kiibo looked at his friends. "We know nothing about ourselves. Our names may not be our actual names... Maybe we were friends before all this, maybe we weren't... And maybe..." 

"We joined out of our own free will...?"

Everyone's eyes' widened as they stared at Kokichi. 

"Yes... That could also be a possibility..."

............... 

Silence overtook the group of friends. 

"It's only a possibility! NYEEEHHHH! The past is the past, that's what we agreed on! We can and should move on! What else are we supposed to do! You better listen to the 20 year old mage!" 

.... 

She got strong, so strong. Everyone smiled at her. 

And then it hit Shuichi. 

"YOU'RE ALSO OLDER THAN ME?!" 

"AHAHAHAHA, SHUICHI! You're a baby compared to our small girls!" 

Now everyone was laughing. Shuichi was horrified. 

"Is.... Is there anyone younger than 19? Or maybe the same age?" He asked nervously. 

Korekiyo and Tsumugi raised their hands. 

"My birthday is on July 31st" The long haired boy said. 

"August 15th. What about you, Saihara-kun?" 

"September 7th... You have to be kidding me..." 

"GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! THE VIRGIN IS THE YOUNGEST ONE HERE! A BABY, A VIRGO! A LITERAL BABY!!!! AHHAAHHAHAH!" Miu fell onto her back while laughing out hysterically. 

Soon, everyone besides Shuichi snickered, and then they joined Miu's hysterical laughter. 

A dark blush spread across Shuichi's face. 

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Saihara!!! NYAHAHAHA" Angie couldn't stop her laughing either. "It's just,... That you're super cute. So cute, Saihara!" 

His hands covered his face. He slowly moved them down to look at Kokichi, who was still laughing. And then he smiled, too. Giggled. And lastly joined his friends laughter. 

It took them a while to calm down. 

"I... Feel exhausted from all the laughing... Hahaha.." Tenko said. 

"So what if we don't remember anything. Let's make new memories, everyone!" 

"Akamatsu-san is right!" Tsumugi agreed happily. 

"Well... We didn't get to talk to you lots when we got out of the game. Can we... Still talk about that? I'm just... Curious" 

Kaito smiled at her. "Sure, Harumaki. What would you like to know?" 

"Are you angry at me, Ouma?" 

"I'd like to know about that too, Ouma-san..." Shuichi looked at her. 

"We said some really horrible things to you, Kokichi...." Himiko sounded like she was about to cry. 

A bigger hand gripped Kokichi's smaller one. Her eyes locked with Kiibo's. 

"Me too... I didn't have the time to talk to you about that yet... And honestly... I was afraid to..." 

"...." Kokichi looked at each of them. "It's... Ok... It's OK now."

"It's not! I am the worst... I hurt you in the worst way possible...." Shuichi teared up. 

Maki followed suit. "I hurt you... More than once."

"Nyeehhh... You only wanted to help us... And we messed up your and Kaito's plan..." 

"Why... Are you... Acting like I haven't said or done any hurtful things...? My approach was different from yours. To me it seemed right, to you it seemed wrong. I pissed off all of you, hurt you, and got Kaito killed... Why are you still apologizing to me..? I said it's OK, didn't I? So..."

"Because it feels like you didn't forgive us."

"Then tell me, Maki. What can I do to make you believe me. I'm totally fine now. And you should be, too. Enoshima made us feel, act and talk like that. Our game lives were written by her. I'm sure all of you are actually very kind people. And not as annoying and untrustworthy as in the game."

"She's right. Keep your heads up high, sidekicks! You're all so strong! You beat the game! And we're all very proud of you." 

"And we arranged this sleepover to get to know each other. And have fun while doing so. So let's forget about that now. Let's move forward. You too, Tsumugi." 

Angie gripped the other girl's hand. 

Tsumugi wiped away her tears. "Yes. We will move forward!" 

She turned around to get the bags full of sweets, snacks and drinks, Gonta helping her.

"Nyeeehhh!!! So many sweets! Kokichi, look!" 

Their eyes sparkled as they searched for something that they might like, the others doing the same. 

The friends ate their snakes while talking to each other. Laughter and happiness filled the gymnasium. 

"It's late, friends. Gonta thinks that we should sleep now..."

"Nyeh, I agree... I'm so sleepy, MP too low..." 

"Yumeno-san, let's get into our sleeping bags then."

Kaede smiled at Shuichi as she pulled her sleeping bag away from Kokichi. Shuichi blushed and nodded to her, thanking her that way.

"May I?" He asked Kokichi kindly. 

"You may, my beloved emo prince. Nishishi." 

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"Is everyone in their sleeping bags? If so, I'm going to turn off the lights now."

"Do it, Harumaki!" 

The lights were turned off and Maki made her way to the others. The moonlight which shone through the windows of the gymnasium helped her with that. She got into her sleeping back. She faced Tsumugi and smiled at her. She was too shy to face the other way. Kaito was there. 

Soon, they fell asleep. 

Well, not all of them. 

Shuichi opened his eyes and stared at Kokichi. He pulled his hand out of the sleeping bag and cupped Kokichi's soft cheek. 

Her face was so pretty- so cute! Her chubby cheeks, her plump lips... And those long eyelashes. Kokichi was mesmerizing. 

He withdrew his hand. 

Shuichi smiled. 

Today he would dream of beautiful things. 

Well, it was what he had hoped for but a loud explosion woke everyone up. 

"What's happening???" Kaede screamed. "Are you all OK?!"

Her friends gave her a yes. 

A loud hammering sound seemed to get closer. 

They all stiffened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of the 'sleeping without a bra' gang.
> 
> Well, hope you had fun reading this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Favorites. Friends. And confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Hinata, because he's best boi and best protag ever 🥺💕
> 
> Some wholesome moments. 
> 
> And some horrible moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> ⚠️Mentions of abuse and rape⚠️  
> ⚠️Ultimate despair being herself⚠️  
> ⚠️Attempted rape⚠️
> 
> I do not support such things by any means. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with the things mentioned above, make sure to skip the part when you see the five stars (*****).
> 
> Art for the chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGgCvxwD34A/?igshid=1je3dzyuaq4fx

"The... The noise is getting louder..." Miu was shaking as she held onto Kaede.

Kaede gulped. "And whatever it is... It's getting closer, too..."

"Nyehhhh... Saihara, you have the keys! Lock the door! Or open up the doors on the other side of the room!"

"I.. I will lock the main door first, then." He sprinted towards said door.

"Explosion was really loud. If friends are scared, please hide behind Gonta!"

The others smiled at their friend. 

Shuichi returned.

"We should -"

Another explosion.

The ground shook and the students all fell to the floor.

The back door flung open, revealing a man with long black hair and red glowing eyes. He made his way towards them.

"S... Stop right there!"

Kaito, Maki and Gonta stood in front of their friends.

"Annoying."

The red eyed man punched each of them only once, yet all three fell to the ground again, clutching their stomachs.

The man walked past them and stood in the middle of the group. With his left hand he grabbed Tsumugi's arm and with his right one Kokichi's.

"Please... Let.... Let go of us..." The blue haired girl teared up.

Her and Kokichi tried to free their arms.

The others stared in horror, neither were they able to move, nor to talk.

"Let go of them!" Rantaro shouted. 

Some of them tried to move closer but stopped immediately when they heard their two friends cry out in pain. 

"I will take these two with me."

He let go of their arms and held them up by their waists. 

Monokuma robots entered the room. 

The man turned around. 

"D... Don't.. Please... Don't take them away..." Kiibo trembled as he reached out to his friends. The girls tried to take his hands but failed as the stranger started running. 

The friends moved closer to each other when the Monokuma robots surrounded them.

One reached out to Angie. She quivered in fear. 

But before the robot could harm the girl it exploded. Gonta was able to pull her back in time. 

"Komaru. I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me, Togami-san!" 

One robot after another was shot down. Komaru and Byakuya ran up to them. 

"Are you hurt? If you aren't, then please stand up, so we can leave immediately!" 

"W... WE CAN'T!" Kaede shouted. "They took two of our friends! Shirogane Tsumugi and Ouma Kokichi! We can't leave-!" 

"Your safety comes first! Leave their rescue to our other colleagues. We will escort you to a safer place. The headmaster ordered us to." 

Byakuya stared at Shuichi. The boy nodded and gave him the keys to the gymnasium. 

"I will lead you, so follow me. Komaru, you will be protecting us fr-" 

"Don't worry, Togami-san, I've got your back!" Komaru saluted as she grinned at him. Byakuya smiled back at her. 

He turned around and unlocked the main door. "Stay close. And be quiet." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go! Damn it! I said let go! Let us go!!!" Kokichi continued to struggle, tried to punch the man holding her and her friend, but he managed to avoid all those punches easily. 

And then he stopped running. 

The girls looked up at him. The man ignored their gazes and only looked ahead. 

They followed his gaze. Their eyes widened. There she sat, on a large stone. 

"Yaaay! It's two of my favorite characters from one of my favorite seasons!!! You must be really fucking excited to finally meet the real deal! Yours truly: Enoshima Junkooooo! Enoshima Junkooooo! Whoops, I just introduced myself twice, teehee!" The strawberry blonde haired woman giggled cutely as she walked up to them. 

"You can let go of them, Izuru #3. Make sure to hold their hands though, I don't want them to escape. Not yet."

The man did as he was told. 

"What.... Do you want...?" Tsumugi trembled. 

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to my favorite characters, like I said. You were great antagonists within the game. I'm soooooo proud of you!" 

She hugged the other girls, who were too shocked to move, or even talk. 

Junko let go and gazed at them, crimson dusting her cheeks. 

"You two are amazing. Wouldn't you like to join my side? I'll gift you with cities you can rule over! Let's spread despair!" The woman sang happily, twirling around with her hands up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

"No! We will never work for you! Neither I, nor Kokichi!" 

"Oh, but you diiiid work for me." 

"As I thought.... We joined the killing game out of our own free will... This is the worst..."

"That's why I love you, Kokichi! You're so smart! And that's also the reason why I couldn't let you be the protagonist. The game wouldn't have lasted long enough!"

"But why... Us?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself, people not listening to me makes me feel depressed...." Junko murmured. 

The woman in front of them wasn't a sane person, that was for sure...

*****

"You were great antagonists! You had the biggest killing intend when you applied for the game. It was so amazing! Shiro-chan was bullied a lot in her childhood, beaten up by her classmates and her parents..." 

"Tsumugi, don't listen to her! Don-" Izuru covered Kokichi's mouth. 

Tsumugi's trembling wouldn't stop. She wanted to run away, or at least take a few steps back, but neither was possible due to the man holding her. 

"Every single day was a bad day and it only got worse. You poor thing, you. You never had any friends, nor any family members who treated you right. You cried every single day and hid your cuts. Did it hurt when you cut your thighs? I would've tried out myself if I wasn't this pretty, you know?"

Kokichi's eyes widened, she tried to scream, but was unable to. She saw her friend crying. 

"And your face when you killed your classmates and parents was just sooooo goooood!" 

Junko shivered and drooled, got closer and closer to Tsumugi and licked her tears away. 

The blue haired girl fell to her knees. "I... Did... A-all that...? I... Killed people...? And my parents, too...?" 

Junko signaled Izuru to withdraw his hand from Kokichi's mouth. 

"Oh, my sweet little darling Kokichi."

Kokichi gulped. 

Not good. 

Totally not good. 

Whatever this woman had to say, Kokichi did not want to know. 

"Men and women, both are sooooo very disgusting, riiiiiight?"

Junko was now in front of her. 

"Especially those kinky perverts! But well, who am I to judge? Your little body really does look delicious!"

"What...do you...mean by that?" Kokichi knew exactly what she meant... 

"Small bodies are the best ones to have sex with, right? So many agree with me on that!" 

"No.... What are you...." 

"You know what I am talking about, my sweet little Kichi."

Tears were forming in the small girl's eyes but she refused to cry. 

Junko's right hand cupped her cheek, caressed it and then she let it wander lower and lower. Her hand stopped at Kokichi's right breast. 

"You were so angry and traumatized that you thought looking like a man would keep you safe. And that's why you hid them- your breasts, I mean. Hahaha! So funny!" Junko laughed. 

"You knew you couldn't be saved anymore! You've been dirtied, Kokichi! That's why I decided to let you join the game! To take revenge on people! To let out your anger!" 

"You're lying!" 

".... I'd never lie to you, Kokichi." 

She stepped back. 

"Izuru, have your way with the girls. And you, my favorites, have fun! Izuru is a real beast in bed! Kyaaaaaa!" Junko squealed as she skipped away. 

Tsumugi's screaming brought Kokichi back to reality. 

"No! Don't! Please don't! I don't want this! Kokichi, help me!!" Tsumugi was crying as she tried to shove the man off. 

Kokichi jumped on his back and hit him with her fists, she pulled his hair, tried to poke his eyes. 

"Stop it! Don't touch her!" 

She yelped as she was thrown off and to the ground, the man now hovering above her. 

"Run..... Tsumugi..." Kokichi murmured. 

"Let go of her! You monster, let go!" Now it was Tsumugi who tried to rescue her friend. She pulled on the man's hair. Her eyes widened as she heard a ripping sound. 

The man had ripped Kokichi's t-shirt in half. 

"No!! I'm begging you, please stop! Why are you listening to Enoshima! Please stop! Don't hurt my friend! Don't hurt Kokichi!"

"Tsumugi, run!!!" 

"...What...? No!" 

"Go! Like she said, my body has already been dirtied! I won't let that happen to you! Try to find your way back and get help!" 

"But... Kokichi... No... NO! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE! I CAN'T...!" 

"Yes, you can! Get help! GO! NOW!!!"

Kokichi still tried to push the man away. 

Tsumugi stepped back, trembling, and started to run. 

She did not stop despite being out of breath, she did not care. All that running was nothing compared to what her friend was currently facing. 

"Help me! ANYONE! PLEASE!" she cried. 

"Ah, Shirogane!" Hajime ran up to her and then held her by her shoulders. 

"Hinata-san! Please, help Kokichi! Enoshima Junko kidnapped us! Kokichi protected me! She's still there! Help her!" 

Hajime's eyes widened. 

She was here....? 

"I'll get Kokichi back! What do you remember, where did Enoshima take you?" 

"A place within the forest, a spot which is surrounded by large stones..."

Hajime let go of her and startet to run into the forest. "Go to the dining hall, Komaeda will lead you to the others!" he yelled. 

"As I thought....it was all a trap to lure the teachers away from school...fuck!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Wait a fucking second! Didn't you hear her?! Aren't I dirty?!" 

The man above her stopped and stared at her.

"I don't care. I do what I am ordered to do."

His hands held the waistband of her shorts. 

"Ple-please... Don't... You don't have to do this...you don't have to listen to her... I'm begging you..." Kokichi grabbed his hands. 

If what Junko told them was true... Then... 

"You are very interesting. You sacrificed yourself for someone else despite hating this world and its people. This has happened to you before, yet you are willing to let it happen again just to protect another person. No wonder Enoshima likes you. You are weird. She wants you to join her side. But you are not desperate enough. Not yet. But I am going to change that."

Kokichi could not hold back her tears anymore, no matter how hard she tried, the man just would not budge. 

She felt herself being lifted up. Her eyes widened. 

"No, I refuse to go down without a fight! Let me go! Let me goooo! Help me!! Anyo- agh!" 

She was thrown back onto the ground. 

"You are being too loud. And you are annoying. If you do not stop your screaming, I will hurt you in much more places. I do not think you would enjoy such treatment."

Her shorts were pulled off. She covered her eyes with her arm. 

Kokichi felt him tug on her underwear. 

She shook as she cried harder. 

*****

The man letting her go made her open her eyes and look up. He was off her. Above Kokichi stood Hajime, out of breath and with a big stone in his hands. 

She looked to her right. The stranger lay there and did not seem to be moving. 

She looked back up. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"I'm here! It's OK now, Ouma!" Hajime took off his shirt and put it around Kokichi. He then lifted her up and carried her bridal style as he started to run back. 

Kokichi cried into his shoulder as she clung to her savior. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud banging sound made Nagito and Tsumugi look up. Nagito signaled her to step back as he made his way to the door, the hacking gun pointed towards it. 

"Komaeda, it's me." 

Nagito lowered his weapon and opened the door. "Hinata-kun! You found her... Thank God..." 

The white haired male locked the doors again after his friend entered the room. 

Tsumugi slowly moved closer. 

"Ko-Kokichi... Are you... Allright? I'm... I'm so sorry... I left you..." She wailed. 

"Don't be... I sent you away..." Kokichi tried to hold back her tears. 

"Komaeda, let's join the others. We have to think of a plan... I also... Have to report things to Kirigiri."

Nagito only nodded. 

They walked into the kitchen, Hajime still carrying Kokichi in his arms. Nagito moved away several shelves and a refrigerator to reveal a door. He pulled the heavy door back. 

"Be careful when going down the stairs, Shirogane."

She slowly made her way down, Hajime following close behind. Nagito closed the door behind him and joined the other three. 

Another big door... 

Tsumugi pushed it open and was immediately hugged by her friends, her eyes filling with tears yet again. 

"Thank God, you're OK!!! We were so worried!" Angie cried. 

But it was not only her, all her friends cried for her... 

Her friends... 

Hajime and Nagito walked in next. The door was closed behind them. 

"Ko.... Koki...chi....KOKICHI!" Kiibo ran up to Hajime and looked up at him. 

Hajime nodded and handed her over to Kiibo. 

Kiibo fell to his knees as he held his friend close and cried. "We were so worried... Are you OK?" 

He let go of the small girl to look at her face but froze when he saw her in nothing but a shirt and her panties... 

Kokichi tried to cover more of her body with the shirt her senior gave her. 

"Wha... What did... He do to you..?" 

"Nothing happened... Hajime-chan protected me! Nishishi!" 

Shuichi walked up to his friends and crouched down. He grabbed one of Kokichi's hands and held it in his own. 

"Ouma-san, you're with us now. It's OK."

Kokichi did not know why but Shuichi's kind smile made her 'mask' fall off. Just like all those times within the game... 

She trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"S-so scared... I was so scared..." 

"Don't worry, we're here now! We won't let them take you two away again!" Miu tackled her friend to the ground and hugged her. 

"I am wearing a top underneath my pullover. Ouma, please accept it to cover up yourself..." 

Maki took it off and handed it to Kokichi after Miu helped her up.

"There's a bathroom in the next room, let's go..." Kokichi took Miu's hand as they went into the other room. 

"Hinata-kun, the laptop. Kirigiri-san is calling." 

The tall male walked towards it and stood next to his friend who sat in the desk chair. 

Finally, it connected. 

"Kirigiri, in which underground room are you hiding?" 

"Hinata-kun, Komaeda-kun... Thank God, you're both ok... Well, I'm here with Naegi-kun and some other students, hiding in the room under the library."

"I see... We're in the one under the kitchen... Kirigiri....Naegi... This was a trap... A trap to... Lure away the teachers..." 

Makoto sighed. "We realized, too.... Hinata-kun, I wasn't able to find you to tell you in person but-" 

"I know... I saw him... Izuru... Enoshima probably cloned my past self...and made it kidnap Shirogane-san and Ouma-san... I was able to save both of them..." 

He frowned. "I don't know if I killed it though, since I ran away with a student in my arms..."

"What...? That's not possible... The headmaster sent us a photo... That they're currently dealing... With Izuru..." 

"So... There's more than one clone of Hinata-kun's past self...?" Nagito's eyes widened. 

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hand. 

"This woman knows no limits... Whenever I think we might be a step ahead of her she just proves me wrong again..."

"Hinata-kun, Komaeda-kun, we'll call you later. There are still other people we have to get in touch with." 

"OK then... Make sure to inform us, too." 

The other two nodded. 

The video call ended. 

"Hinata-kun... Did the clone... Resemble you a lot? If so... Wouldn't that mean that it wasn't human?"

"God... You're right... And when I attacked it... There wasn't even any blood... Did she.... Get ahold of androids... Or maybe... People like... Soda...?"

Hajime turned around to face the blue haired girl again. 

"Shirogane, may I ask you some questions? And Ouma, too?" 

"No! Let them rest first!" Kiibo grumbled at Hajime. "I am very sorry for shouting but don't you think they deserve to rest first?!" 

Maki observed the former robot. They all were clearly on edge yet Kiibo's behavior seemed odd to her. But it was not only Kiibo...

Tsumugi tried to calm Kiibo down. "It's OK, Kiibo-kun. Hinata-san needs information..." 

"But only if he tells us everything in return..." Kokichi eyed Hajime as she entered the big room again, now with Maki's pullover on and a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you very much for rescuing me but please, you have to tell us everything."

"You're annoying..."

Kokichi stiffened. That man also called her annoying. She looked down. 

Hajime's eyes widened. "I'm sorry... I didn't really mean that. I'm just really tired... I... I'll tell you everything..."

Kiibo slowly made his way to Kokichi and hugged her close. 

Shuichi frowned. 

Kaede snorted. 

"Hinata-kun tends to get nervous around such cute people, so let me start."

Hajime blushed. "Hey! I'm not -" 

"We worked for Enoshima."

Now everyone stared at them in shock. 

"A lot of our friends did, too. Some still do... But most of us decided to leave the despair side... Well, tried to..."

Hajime's gaze shifted away from his friend and the younger students. 

"I was the so-called chosen one... Chosen for an experiment... They did something to my brain... They wanted to create an 'ultimate' being. I was what you would describe as perfect. I was able to do anything. But... My emotions were robbed off me, they were seen as a hindrance... The death of a very close friend of ours is what... Kind of brought me back... We... Especially I... Killed a lot of people... And the only way for me to indemnify my wrongs is by killing off that bitch..."

"Whatever Enoshima tells you, don't listen to her. She could be lying to all of you just to have you join her side and spread despair. We were stupid and believed her... We saw awful things... But our friend's death has opened our eyes!" Nagito looked at the younger students. 

Hajime rubbed his forehead, revealing a big scar on it. "I usually use foundation to hide it since it looks very ugly and... I also use contacts to hide my different colored eye but..." 

He sighed as he pulled a lens out of his left eye- it was a striking red- while the other one was a beautiful and comforting green. 

"The red eye used to be green, too... Both of them turned red when I was made into the perfect human being: Izuru Kamukura. After 'turning back' only my right eye's original color returned. I don't know why... But right now it seems like Enoshima is trying to... Clone my past self... One of those clones kidnapped you..." 

He looked back at Kokichi and Tsumugi. 

"I know... It might be uncomfortable to remember what happened earlier but I need to know... What did she tell you...?" 

Kiibo's arms tightened around Kokichi as he hugged her closer. 

"She told us that we applied for the game..." Tsumugi eyes fixated on the floor. 

"You... Have to be kidding me...." Ryoma took off his hat and threw it on the ground. 

"I mean... We talked about the possibility of us having joined the killing game because we wanted to... But now knowing.... That it's actually what had happened ... Kind of hurts..." Kaede sighed. 

Kokichi watched her friends, then her gaze shifted to Hajime, her mismatching eyes meeting his. 

"She told Tsumugi that she was bullied and resented, that she killed people, including her parents. After that she told me that I..." 

Kokichi gulped. 

"That I hated the world and its people because I was raped. That it was the reason why I had hid my gender. Tsumugi's and my hatred for the world was the reason why were chosen to play the roles of the mastermind and the antagonist. Apparently... we were her... Favorite characters?"

"And Izuru simply followed her orders?" 

Kokichi's eyes widened, she gripped Kiibo's arm. 

"Yes. B-but... There was hesitation, I think...? He told me that I was interesting and that Enoshima likes me very much... But also that I was not desperate enough... So... He.... H-he..."

"Hey...!" Kiibo grumbled again. 

Hajime sighed. 

"That's enough, Ouma. I understand... You don't have to talk about it anymore... And I want both of you girls to not think about her words too much. Enoshima was probably lying to you just to make you join the despair side." 

He walked over to Kokichi and ruffled through her hair, giving her a kind smile. 

"You did great. You protected your friend. You might be a bit freaky looking, just like me, but you're still amazing." 

Kokichi blushed and looked down. 

"Oh, hell no..." Shuichi murmured. Kaede giggled. 

"Wait a moment... So Enoshima knows about each of us and our past?" Rantaro asked. 

"Probably... I mean the documents I showed you before we had our sleepover... And some other documents which I handed over to the headmaster... Were the only things I was able to find there... Enoshima probably knew that this would happen... So she deleted a lot of things off the computers... I tried to retrieve some data, but I wasn't able to get back that much... Or anything useful... I'm sorry... That's also the reason why I couldn't be with any of you after I woke up..."

"It's OK, Kiibo-kun. Thank you for working so hard." Kaede patted Kiibo's back. 

"Hinata-san, Komaeda-san, do you think certain things could trigger our memories?" 

Hajime's gaze shifted to Maki. 

"I don't know. Maybe? In our case... Parts of our memories just came back to us." 

"I mean... That would explain why Kiibo is so overprotective when it comes to Ouma." 

"Harukawa-san is right. Seeing the real Ouma-san probably triggered something..." 

"Harukawa-san! Saihara-kun! I... I am not like that! I'm just overwhelmed with all these feelings because I didn't get to feel any of those when we were stuck in the game! I'd do anything to protect all of you!" 

"Kiibo-kun... Look at how tightly you're hugging her..." Shuichi grumbled. 

Crimson dusted Kiibo's cheeks as he let go of Kokichi. 

Then he hugged Shuichi. 

"I care about all of you equally!" 

"Wha- I know, I know! You can let go now, Kiibo-kun! I can't breath!" 

The people present in the room laughed. 

"Hey Kiiboy, they're kind of right though. But honestly, I don't mind you clinging to me so much."

Kiibo's eyes teared up as he turned to Kokichi, arms reaching out to her, ready to hug her again. But Kaede and Shuichi both held him back. 

"That's enough..." They said in sync.

"Well, it's not like Kiibo's the only one acting weird. Sidekick, you've gotten much more confident and bolder, isn't that a sign, too?" 

"Wh-what? No! The game made me... Stronger.... In a sense, I guess...?"

"And I'm loving it, my beloved Shumai." 

Shuichi's face turned red. "Ouma-san!!!" 

"Ahahahaha. It's nice to see you all happy again... It's pretty late though... And you're probably tired... So you should sleep. Hinata-kun and I will stay awake." 

"Yeah. There are some blankets in the room to your right. Make sure to share them."

"Gonta will get blankets for friends!" 

"Nyeee, Tenko and me will help you!" 

The three ran into the other room. 

"You should follow them. It'd be safer to sleep in the other rooms." Nagito pulled hacking guns out of a shelf. And then real ones. 

The others gulped and did as they were told. 

"It's been three hours... It's now 3 am... And they haven't called us back yet..."

"They will soon, Hinata-kun. Stay calm and focuse on your current task: protecting the younger students. The fact that Enoshima wants certain people to join her side... The fact that she came up with such a plan just to meet them in person here.... Is very worrisome... So protecting these students.... Especially the two girls... Is our most important task right now."

"Shut up, Komaeda. I'm gonna protect you, too. Dumbass."

Both of them laughed. 

"Shhh.... Hey Harumaki, you're asleep yet?" 

"I was about to. What the heck do you want, idiot?" 

"About the thing you said right before I... You know? Died... About you loving me..."

Maki shot up immediately and stared at Kaito, her whole face reddened. 

"Hey.... Yumeno, Chabashira, Gokuhara and Hoshi are also here! Le-" 

"No. They're asleep...."

Kaito moved closer and got under her blanket. 

"What are you-" Maki whisper-yelled. 

"Shhh.... Before.... I didn't have the courage... To ask you about it... The timing was always bad too and now... I need to know... What if we... You know... Don't get out of here alive... I at least want to know, Harumaki..." 

Her gaze softened. 

"We won't die, Momota. I won't. Neither will you because... Like before... I will protect you, only this time, I will succeed in doing that."

The brown haired girl lowered her head back into the pillow, staring at the man in front her. Her heart was beating fast. 

Too fast.

"Harumaki... Are you..."

"I don't care about the past, neither about what that bitch Enoshima said or made Shirogane say... My feelings for you right now.. Are real... You gave your life for me, Momota. I would do the same for you... When you died in the killing game... I just couldn't forgive myself... I wanted to follow... You made me feel things, idiot..."

She sniffled. Kaito caressed her cheeks. He also teared up but gave her a huge grin.

"Just say I love you, Maki..." He pressed his forehead against hers. 

"I love you, space idiot."

"And I love you, Harumaki."

"Congrats! Gonta happy for you!" 

"GONTA!!!" The others tried to shush him only to realize that now they made it clear that they were actually awake. 

Maki's blush deepened and she hid her face in her boyfriend's chest, who hugged her immediately and laughed out loud. 

The others joined his laughing. 

Maki was embarrassed, yet happy. She giggled as she faced her friends. She never felt happier, despite being in such a dangerous situation. 

Boyfriend. 

Momota Kaito was now her boyfriend.

The door opened. 

"I heard you laughing. And I wanted to join in on the fun. I brought my roommates! Nyahahaha!" Angie laughed and let herself fall, knowing that Gonta would catch her- and he did. 

Rantaro, Korekiyo, Tsumugi and Kirumi entered the room and had their blankets with with them. They joined their other friends. 

"Should we get the others as well?" 

"I'll get them, I wanted to use the restroom anyways." Rantaro smiled at Korekiyo, who returned the gesture. 

"Seems like they're having fun. They're so loud."

"Ouma-san, you should try to get some rest. A lot of things happened to you today..."

"I can't stop thinking about what she said, Saihara-chan... And... You know, I trust you very much."

Shuichi opened his eyes to look at the other. 

"I know... I trust you, too, Ouma-san... But right now, you really should-" 

"That's why I need you to do something for me, Saihara-chan. Only you can do that. Because, you know, like I said, I trust you the most."

Shuichi blinked. Something only he could do... He smiled. 

"If it's something I can help you with, I'd gladly-" 

"Sleep with me, Saihara-chan." 

The boy froze. Did she... Just ask him to have sex with her? No... That couldn't be... He probably misheard. 

"Ah, sorry, I didn't catch that, could you repeat-" 

"I said sleep with me, Saihara-chan." 

"We're sleeping together in a room right now, aren't we, Ouma-san...?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm asking for."

Kokichi now faced him, her big eyes staring into his. 

"Have sex with me. I need to know if... What she said ... Was the truth. That's why... I need you to fuck me."

"I can't... Just do that, Ouma-san..." Shuichi whispered back in worried tone. 

"I know you're worried, but -" 

"I'm not worried, I'm scared, Saihara-chan. If what she said was the truth, then I've been dirtied... So many times...that... I... I'd rather just... But... But if sex with you proves me otherwise then I at least lost my virginity to someone I deeply care about. To you, Saihara-chan..."

The small girl took Shuichi's hands and held them tightly, trembling slightly. 

"I really appreciate you trusting me so much but I cannot agree to that. Right now you're confused and scared, Ouma-san. You need to calm down." 

"Are you... Rejecting my 'offer'?" 

"I don't want to have sex for such a reason. And you shouldn't offer your body to other people like that, Ouma-san. There are other ways to find out. We could look for a doctor. I can tell how scared you actually are because of what you might find out afterwards... But... You are very dear to me and I don't want you to do things you might regret later... So-" 

"You asshole, you cheated!"

Both, Shuichi and Kokichi, looked up to see Kaede staring at Shuichi angrily. 

"You said you'd wait until this stupid situation calmed down a bit. What the heck have I been waiting for then?! I could've easily confessed to Iruma-san by now!" 

"What?! I didn't cheat, Akamatsu-san! I didn't say anything!" 

"Wait, Bakamatsu, you wanna fuck me?" 

"Why are you awake!!!???? And I wasn't necessarily talking about sex! I just... Like you lots!" 

"To the point of wanting to have sex with me?" Miu beamed. 

Kaede blushed. How did she fall for someone like that. 

"You're being to loud..!" Kiibo stood up. 

"And no one is allowed to touch Miu and Kokichi in an indecent way while I'm still around!" 

"What about you? Don't you want to touch us in an indecent way?" Miu moaned. 

"W-w-what kind of question is that?! How am I supposed to answer that?!" 

"That fact that you're hesitating to answer that question though..."

"Ko-Kokichi?!" 

They all laughed when suddenly the door opened. 

"Nice, you're still awake. We all kind of are haha... So I wanted to call you over to join us in the other room. Let's have a proper sleepover!" 

They nodded and followed their friend. 

"Hey cocksuckers! You were so loud! Did you have an orgy without me and my slut sister?!" 

"Don't you fucking dare, you brainless bitchlet whose skull is filled with nothing but cum!" 

"Hehhhhhhhh!!! What kind of insult is that!?" 

"Fuck off, my favorite bitch. What did we miss, space idiot?" 

Miu cried as she cuddled Kokichi, constantly babbling about how happy she was to be called her favorite bitch. 

"This space idiot is now going out with Harumaki!" Kaito pointed at himself. 

"Woahhhh, congrats!!!!" Kaede applauded and after seconds, so did everyone else. 

"What a coincidence! Bakamatsu just confessed that she wanted to have sex with me!" 

"I DIDN'T! I MEANT SOMETHING ELSE AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Kaede could feel her face heating up. 

"Oh, and Saihorny and-!" 

Shuichi quickly covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Iruma-san, STOP! AH! EEEWWWW!" 

He withdrew his hand immediately when he felt the blonde girl licking it. 

"Saihorny wants to bang small Cockichi! And Kiiboner wants to bang me and Cockichi at the same time, can you believe that?!" 

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU SPOUTING?!" Kiibo screamed. 

Tenko pressed her hands against Himiko's ears, while Hoshi did the same to Gonta. 

"Let's stop talking about embarrassing things!!" Shuichi covered his red face.

"Oh hon, you're so easily embarrassed! That's my Shumai!" 

"Well, on another note, I decided to call Ouma-san Kimchi from now on, since she constantly calls me Shumai."

Kokichi blushed. "Saihara-chan, what are you saying?!" 

Shuichi smirked at her, which made Kokichi look away. Even her ears were red. He giggled. 

"Oh, that's a good one, sidekick! We should all decide on food nicknames!" 

"Or stripper nicknames!" Miu suggested happily. 

"NO!" Everyone yelled and laughed at the same time. 

"I can't believe this... Didn't we tell them to go to bed and rest...?" 

"We sure did, Hinata-kun. But let them have fun for a bit." The white haired man giggled. 

"Oh, Hinata-kun, look! Naegi-kun is calling!" 


	6. Chapter 5: The right path? Oddities. And new allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of walking.
> 
> Hajime and Kokichi bonding. 
> 
> Shuichi being his usual jealous, naughty, awkward self. 
> 
> Confused Kiibo. 
> 
> Some KaeMiu. 😏😏😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, so much happens in this chapter.  
> And I'm just bad at writing.  
> And still beta reading my things at 3 in the morning. The new semester started last week... Execute me Pls
> 
> Also the art for the new chapter:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHSqJgBjdzW/?igshid=1lx42ing8dwij

"Hey, get up!"

The students groaned.

"We told you to get some sleep but you wanted to party instead." 

"Hinata-san... We didn't party..." Kaede pouted.

"I don't care. Get up, so we can leave. Naegi told us to meet him and the others in the lobby. Apparently the robots are gone... And even if not, we shouldn't be wasting our time by hiding here. Some of you will be given hacking guns, and others... Will be using real ones. Just in case..."

"I'll take a real gun then. The memories might have been implanted into us but I still... Kind of remember how to use one, since I used to be the ultimate assassin in the game..."

Maki walked to the desk and took a gun, analyzing it. Kirumi did the same.

"I also used to be a very skilled person within the game, so this shouldn't be a problem for me either."

Ryoma joined the two girls. So did Rantaro. 

"I don't know if I actually have any siblings... But you are my family now. If I can keep you safe by.... Using these... Then so be it..." 

"I shall join you, then."

"Kiibo! Wait! You are not a robot anymore! The guns I equipped you with are different from real ones!" Miu grabbed him hy his arm. 

"I know, but I... Want to keep my friends safe." Kiibou said as he grabbed a gun. 

"Enough talking. The rest will be taking the hacking guns." They all nodded. 

Hajime pulled the big door open. Nagito went first. 

"I'll check the outside first. You are only to come out when I say so." 

They waited for a few minutes and eventually, Nagito called them out, reassuring them that it was safe to do so. 

"Seems like they're gone... Naegi was right." 

"Don't let your guard down, Hinata-kun..."

The white haired man continued to walk. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, Kirigiri. They'll be here soon." 

"Togami-kun is right, Kirigiri-san. Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun are with them, so they should be fine."

Kyoko sighed and nodded. 

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm... just on edge. We cannot get in contact with my father, the school got attacked and we got separated... I'm really worried... And confused... I don't know what to do..."

"Kirigiri-san, we know you are, but you aren't alone in this. We're with you." 

Kyoko looked up to meet her cute friend's eyes, whose hand now rested on her shoulder. 

"Thank you, Fujisaki-kun." 

Suddenly the door flung open. 

"Thank God! Hinata-kun! Komaeda-kun! And the other students! You're all safe...!" Kyoko smiled. 

"For now, yes... We have to get away from here as soon as possible though. Enoshima is probably planing a second wave of attacks..."

"Hinata-kun is right... Some of us should accompany the students to their given floors and wait for them to collect their stuff. We then have to find a new place to hide..."

"Leave the latter to us, Komaeda-kun." Makoto replied with a reassuring smile. "Let's meet back up in like.... Two hours? That should be enough."

Nagito looked at his watch. "1 pm it is then. Let's meet in the lobby, Naegi-kun."

The seniors nodded to each other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokichi eyed the dresses on her bed. 

"Which one to wear...? Ahhh. I can't decide. All of them are nice but..." 

She grabbed the turquoise dress, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"Saihara-chan chose this for me..." 

"Hey, slut sister, open up!" 

Miu was knocking on her door. Kokichi sighed and walked over to open it. 

"You fucking shit eater, call me by my name, dumbass!"

"HEEEHHHHH! YOU'RE CONSTANTLY INSULTING ME THOUGH."

"Because you keep on calling me slut sister!"

"That's not an insult... I just came to... Appreciate my best friend..." Miu pouted, her face red from the confession. 

Kokichi smiled and pulled her into her room. Just then she realized that Kiibo had been standing behind Miu. 

"You coming in, Kiibaby?" 

"Ma-Maybe.. You should wear something first..." Kiibo mumbled, ready to turn around. Kokichi stepped out to pull the other into the room as well. 

"I don't mind, Kiibaby. And it's not like I'm naked. I'm still wearing shorts and a bra. I was about to get ready."

The door closed behind Kiibo. 

Kokichi put on a thin pullover and then the turquoise dress with suspenders. 

Kiibo turned around, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Too much, Kokichi..." 

"I like it! Show'em what you got, sis! Boobs are an amazing thing!" 

"Do you think Saihara-chan..." 

"Saihorny is a kinky dick! He bought this on purpose! Wear it, girl!" 

"I will then! Nishishishi! I can't wait to see his face!" 

The banging on Kokichi's door made them stop their giggling session. Kiibo went to open it only for Shuichi to walk in. 

"Kiibo-kun, you're a human now! So you can't and shouldn't follow a girl into her-" Shuichi couldn't finish his sentence as he was hugged from behind. 

"Saihara-chaaaaaan! Didn't you just enter a girl's room yourself? Nishishi ~!" 

"O-Ouma-san?!" Shuichi turned his head to look at her, but was only able to see her completely after she let go. He went bright red immediately. 

There she was: Kokichi Ouma, the small girl he had a crush on, wearing the outfit he chose for her when all of them went out to go shopping. 

The dress emphasized her... 

"Stop staring at her tits, Saihorny Pooichi! Her eyes are up here! Kyahahaha!" Miu laughed as she went to stand behind Kokichi, pointing at her eyes. 

"Ah! Sorry! NO! I MEAN I DIDN'T-?!" 

"Sai-Saihara-kun...." Kiibo gasped. "Why would you...." 

"No! I—!" 

"Nishishi! Saihara-chan, you're so cute! You know that I can tell whenever someone lies. It's actually, truly, a skill of mine, no lies! Just admit it, you like what you see!" 

".... I do... Like what I see... I'm sorry..." Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand as he shifted his gaze to the side- his face still red. 

The others blushed as well, not having expected an honest answer so soon- or at all. 

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's sleeve. It made Shuichi look at her, she herself was not able to look up at him. 

"Thank you for choosing such nice clothes for me. They're very pretty... It made me very happy... And I like wearing them..." 

'Because it was you who chose these for me, Saihara-chan...' she finished the sentence in her head. 

Another knocking on Kokichi's door made them look at it. 

"Kokichi? Are you ready? We have to meet the others at the lobby soon."

"We'll be there, Kaede. Just gimme a sec!" 

Kokichi turned around and stuffed some other things into her bag, put it on and turned around. She walked past her friends and opened the door. 

"I'm ready!" 

"Some others are here as well, I see..." 

"Ah, let me just get my bag from my room real quick!" Shuichi ran back into his own room. 

Kiibo and Miu went ahead while Kokichi locked up her room. They were leaving, sure, but she still did it, just in case... 

"So, you haven't talked about it yet, it seems..." She turned around to stare at her blonde friend. 

Kaede looked down. "No... Not yet.. I don't know where to start... I don't think she's ignoring me... But... She won't talk to me either..." 

"You know her, Kaede... She's probably too embarrassed, give her some time. She feels no shame when talking about naughty things but if it's about actual feelings she gets embarrassed easily. She even had a hard time telling me that I'm her bestie. That was kinda cute though. Nishishi~." Kokichi giggled. 

"Thank you, Kokichi..." Kaede smiled. "I never thought that I'd get this close to you in such a short time... You're an amazing friend."

"Heck yeah I am!" 

Kokichi laughed as she announced that proudly. 

Kaede grinned- it was time to tease the smaller girl in front of her. 

"You truly are amazing. So is Saihara-kun. Which means that your kids will be, too." 

"W-wha-wh-what are you saying?! You dummy! Stupid! I'm still getting used to this body! I... I wasn't thinking about...." 

Shuichi exited his room and joined his friends with a smile. "I'm ready. Let's go." 

Kokichi just walked past him, ignoring his presence completely. 

"D-Did I do something wrong?" 

"No. I just teased her a bit. It's fun seeing Kokichi embarrassed." 

The two made their way to the elevator. 

"Ah, that's true. It's fun and she's very cute..." 

"Yes. That's why I told her that your future kids will be amazing."

"AKAMATSU-SAN?!!!" 

"You're welcome, Saihara-kun." Kaede laughed out as she ran into the elevator, followed closely by her best friend. Nagito pressed the button to the lobby after everyone had entered. 

"Get away from me!!!" Kokichi yelled as she hid behind Kiibo and Miu. 

"Oh, Kokichi. Don't be like this. You know I'm right! Hahaha!" Kaede continued to laugh, reaching out and ruffling through the small girl's hair. 

Kiibo hugged Kokichi tightly, but in a way in which the blonde was still able to rough up her hair. "Who dares to tease my Kokichi?!" he cried out dramatically. 

" 'Your' Ouma-san?!" Shuichi grumbled. 

"Everyone wants a piece of you, slut sister! There's only one solution: an orgy!" 

"Choke on Kaede's big soft boobs, you piss drinking slut!" 

"HHEHHHHHH!" 

"W-wait, Kokichi! D-Don't just...!" 

They all were screaming and cursing with Nagito giggling in the background until the elevator opened, revealing the face of one of their not so amused seniors. 

"Too slow..." Hajime grumbled. He turned around to face Makoto. 

"Naegi. I'll have this class accompany me. Shirogane and Ouma are that bitch's targets and I... Am probably the only one who can deal with Izuru. There are also some questions I want to ask that bitch." 

"A-ah... Alright. I'll join you then. I didn't really have the time to talk to the new students yet and I'd like to get to know them better."

He turned towards everyone in the lobby: "If you look to your right you can see a lot of small boxes on the tables. Those are rations. Make sure to take two with you!" 

While Makoto continued his speech, Kirumi walked over to Kokichi. 

"I know that wearing a scarf on hot days feels rather uncomfortable, so I made this for you, Ouma-san." 

She placed a checkered headband on top of the smaller girl's head. Kokichi smiled, her eyes sparkling as a light blush spread across her cheeks. 

"Thank you, mom! I love this!" 

Ryoma smirked at her. "The pattern suits you really much. We got used to seeing it on you." 

"Gonta thinks Kokichi now looks even cuter!" 

"Almost like..." Korekiyo hummed. 

"A little sister, right? It's giving her little sister vibes!" Rantaro said happily. 

"Exactly."

Nagito walked over to Hajime. 

"I'll join another group. Hinata-kun, take care." 

Nagito and Hajime smiled at each other while shaking hands. Hajime will see him again, healthy, and alive, he knew that. He trusted Nagito. 

After their preparations all the students walked out of the building. 

Their seniors, those who would lead the younger students, nodded to each other before parting ways and going into different directions. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where will we meet the others? And why did we have to part ways...? Nyehhhh... I was so happy to have finally met other people..."

"Togami-kun had a huge bunker build in Kyoto. We decided to divide into groups to get there, we think it'd be safer that way."

Makoto scratched his cheek as he walked, then looked at the small girl. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Nyeh, it's OK. But why are we all walking into different directions...?" 

"Because we intent to get there in different ways and on different times. We have to walk for a few hours to reach the station we planned to use."

"Gonta see! But how we use the station?" 

"We are going to use a train. That's why I am happy to have Kiibo-kun and Iruma-san with us! I think they'll be able to help somehow! And the rest, leave it to Hinata-kun!" Makoto giggled. He looked over to the rest of the younger students, his eyes stopping at Kiibo and Shuichi. They seemed to be in some kind of heated conversation... 

Hajime only grumbled as he walked in the front. Kokichi grinned and walked up to him. 

"Hinata-chan!" 

"Wha-?! Aren't you kind of rude, Ouma?!" 

"I don't think so?" She replied innocently, placing a finger on her left cheek. 

Hajime sighed. 

"What the heck do you want?" 

"I wanted to annoy youuu! Nishishi! Because you're such an interesting guy!" 

"Whatever... Aren't those clothes uncomfortable?" 

"No, not at all! They're not too tight, nor too long. If I have to run, I'll be faster than anybody else! You'll get killed and eaten and I'll be able to run awaaaaay! Yay!" 

Kokichi held up her hands and twirled around. Hajime scoffed but smiled at the action. 

"And don't worry, I'm wearing shorts under this dress!" 

"I didn't ask???" 

"In order for you to... Believe me... Would you like to see?" 

"NO! You annoying little brat!" 

In the middle of the group Shuichi and Kiibo still seemed to argue. 

"You can't just objectify Ouma-san!" 

"I did not??? I still do not understand why we are having this conversation, Saihara-kun." 

"Stop calling her yours! She does not belong to anyone! You're objectifying her!" 

"I am not doing such a thing! I only called her mine because she is my best friend!" 

"And that's where the issue lies. You don't do that. You still lack some knowledge concerning basic human behavior and talk. Have you ever heard Akamatsu-san or me talk like that?" 

"Kokichi and me are not Akamatsu-san, neither are we you..."

Shuichi closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his hose. 

"Explaining this to you doesn't seem to get me anywhere..." 

He opened his eyes again, scanning the group to find the small girl he loved so dearly, only to see her laughing with Hajime. 

Oh, for fuck's sake. 

Shuichi sped up so he could walk next to her. Kiibo was confused but copied the action. 

"Kokichi, don't listen to Saihara-kun!" 

Shuichi stared at the white haired boy, not only was he confused but also annoyed. 

"I am not objectifying you!" 

"Wha-! Wait, no! Kiibo-kun! Don't just -!" 

Kokichi hugged Kiibo's arm as she giggled. "I know you're not, my beloved former robot! Nishishi! I don't know what this is about but I'm sure Saihara-chan didn't mean anything bad by it when talking to you, Kiiboy." 

She let go and then hugged Shuichi's arm. "So please, don't be angry with my Shumaiiiii! He's the baby among us, so he's having a hard time, going through puberty!" 

"I'm not go-" He stopped in midsentence, as she snuggled closer. 

Her breasts were soft. So soft. 

She hugged his arm tightly, wore the dress he chose for her. 

Kokichi was cute- too cute. 

Hajime snickered as he watched them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Their walk continued for hours. 

Kaito sighed as he stopped walking, hindering Maki from continuing as he held her hand. 

"Can we... Maybe take a break? I'm really tired..." 

"I usually wouldn't agree with degenerates but he's right... JUST LOOK AT YUMENO-SAN AND OUMA-SAN! THOSE POOR LITTLE GIRLS! HAVE MERCY ON THEM!" 

"Nyehhhh, you're too loud...but yeah, I'm really tired... And hungry..."

"I can continue walking but I guess a break wouldn't be so bad. Everyone seems tired..." Kokichi murmured. 

Hajime nodded. So did Makoto. 

"OK, we'll be taking a break then and eat something."

They all cheered quietly and chose to sit under a huge tree. Each student pulled out one of their boxes, opened them and eyed them with fascination. 

"This looks great, yay! Wished I had some Harumaki though! Hehe!" Kaito giggled at his girlfriend who just turned away with a red face. 

"Isn't your Harumaki right next you though? Go on, eat her! Eat her out! KYAHAHAHA!" 

Kaito blushed and could not find any words to reply to that. 

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Maki held up her chopsticks and pointed them at the strawberry blonde haired girl. 

"HEHHHHHHHH! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT!" 

"HOW IS THAT HELPING OUT?!" 

The others only laughed at their two friends. 

"M-mom...?" Kirumi looked to her right, seeing Kokichi pull on her sleeve. 

"Mhm? What is it, Ouma-san? Do you need help with anything?"

"It's... Rather embarrassing... I know you won't judge me or make fun of me, so..." 

A dark shade of red spread across Kokichi's cheeks. She motioned for Kirumi to come closer and the taller girl did. 

"I have to pee... Usually, I sit on a toilet but... There aren't any here and I don't want to get my clothes dirty..."

Kirumi giggled quietly and looked at Kokichi, small tears formed in the eyes of the short girl. She must be really embarrassed. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'll help you out." She stood up and offered Kokichi her hand, which she gladly accepted. 

The other girls seemed to understand and stood up as well, following the other two. 

"Where are they going?" Kiibo stood up as well, ready to follow them but Rantaro's hand held him back. 

"Don't, Kiibo-kun... They..." 

"Amami, just tell him how it is so he understands right away. Kiibo. They probably have to pee or do... The other big thing, you know? "

Kiibo blushed and sat back down. 

Rantaro frowned. "Chabashira-san went with them, be thankful for that. She would have kicked you into oblivion, Momota-kun..." 

Korekiyo cackled next to him. "Should we go too, then?" 

Hajime stood up. "Yeah. Because after that, we'll continue our walk. We have to reach the station before the night. It'll be much more dangerous once it gets dark."

Makoto hummed in agreement. "Let's wait for the girls to come back, then they can look after the bags." 

"Then you should go with the boys. I'll go after you come back. It's important that one of us always stays with them."

The girls came back. Kokichi held Kirumi's hand as they sat down again. 

"OK, boys, let's go." Makoto motioned the boys to follow him. 

Hajime crouched next to Kokichi. She stared at him. 

"Having no memories is already bad enough, but to wake up to a body unknown to you... Sounds even more..." 

"Scary?" Kokichi tried to finish his sentence. 

"No. Weird. Because you are weird."

"How mean! Didn't you say that you are weird yourself?!" 

"Now, did I?" Hajime smirked as he looked away. When he felt two small hands grab his much bigger right hand, he locked eyes with Kokichi's. 

"Thank you, Hinata-chan... For rescuing me and for cheering me up afterwards... Thank you for encouraging me and also for treating me so kindly... For lending me your clothes and for keeping me safe... From the bottom of my heart... I am truly thankful, and that isn't a lie..."

The brown haired man smiled as he held her hands in both of his now, drawing small circles with his thumbs. 

"No need to thank me. Also... You're not that bad, I guess."

"Oh, I know that I am not! By the way, you should totally confess to Komaeda-chan. It's so obvious."

"I fucking take it back. You're a little shit."

"Nyahahahaa! It's nice to see all of us being so honest with each other!" 

"I don't know if being honest is always a good thing, Yonaga-san..." Tsumugi sighed. 

"Instead of focusing on my love life, you should focus on your own ones. All of you have a lot of unresolved sexual tension going on."

The girls' faces all went red. 

"Hinata-kun, we are back." 

The tall man stood up. "Nice. We'll continue our way to the station after I'm back. Make sure to be ready."

Shuichi watched him walk into some bushes. He went to stand next to Kokichi. 

"What did he want...?" 

"Nothing, really. I was just thanking him."

She smiled as she stared into the direction Hajime went to.

Shuichi did not like that. 

Not one bit. 

"Ah, he's back! Hinata-chaaaaaan! Carry me around!" 

"No way! You're an adult! So act like one!" He yelled and moved around, dodging all of Kokichi's attempts to hug him. 

The group continued their walk. 

Kaede gazed at her best friend worriedly. She reached out to him, only for her hand to be grabbed by someone else. She looked to the side, her eyes widened. 

Miu... 

Her face heated up as Miu looked up to meet her eyes. 

"Can we... Walk in the back so I can talk to you...?" 

"Sure..." 

The girls slowed down. In front of them, all of their friends walked, behind them were Makoto and Rantaro talking to each other. There still was a small distance between them. 

Good... 

"I'm not good with these kind of things... And you probably know that..." Miu started while looking to the side and playing with her hair. 

"Honestly... I don't know how to feel about it yet... Since I never... Thought about girls like that.... But that doesn't mean that I'm not interested.... Or that I'm not willing to try that out... I just.... Need a bit more time... Is that OK with you...?" 

Kaede's blush only deepened. "Y-You're not rejecting me..?"

"Like I said, I'd be willing to try it out... But I still... Need some time... to think about it... Is that OK..?" Miu finally looked at her. 

"Sure! Of course! Thank you for being honest with me, Iruma-san. I'll try my best to make you fall in love with me!" 

"I-I just said that I need time to think about it, Bakamatsu!" The strawberry blonde haired girl flushed furiously. 

"And I'm giving you the time. But I can't and neither want to stop talking to you... We're classmates and we're friends!" 

"True..." Miu smiled at her. 

"And soon, we'll be lovers and soulmates."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Miu screeched as she ran ahead Kaede, hugging Kokichi from behind, making her scream as well. 

Kaede smiled. She was allowed to feel happy over this, right? 

She did not care who she was before all this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark. No good. 

"I don't understand. Why haven't we reached the station yet..." Makoto frowned. "Hinata-kun... Something is wrong..." 

"I know... We calculated a few hours to reach the station, but... It shouldn't be taking that long to get there... I hope the others aren't facing similar issues..."

"Everyone, stay close! Be quiet and be on guard. And please take out the guns you were given by Hinata-kun."

They stopped for a few seconds to do as they were told. 

The sun was going down, the trees had already darkened their path. Some of them pulled out their flashlights. 

Shuichi's hands shook. It was only a hacking gun, so why was he so nervous...? Some of his friend had to carry a real gun with them, and maybe... They might end up having to use them to end a human life... 

Would he be able to do something like that...? 

A hand grabbed his. He gasped and blushed when he saw that it was Kokichi's hand. 

"Saihara-chan, don't worry. You're not alone. We're here with you. But you need to stay calm."

Shuichi did know why but all of a sudden he stopped shaking. He held Kokichi's hand. 

"I'm sorry... And thank you. I am going to keep you safe, Ouma-san."

Crimson dusted Kokichi's cheeks. "Saihara-chan... M-me too...! I will protect-" 

"Look out!" Shuichi pushed her away. 

Something big dashed right through the spot they were standing on seconds ago. 

"Be on guard!" Makoto cried out. 

They swallowed, but did as the were told. 

A low growling sound made them turn their gaze ahead. 

"What the fuck is that..." Hinata murmured. "It's not a wolf... Neither a dog... This..." 

He pointed his real gun at the creature. It was much bigger than a wolf, almost thrice its size. Its fur was white, shark like teeth could be seen when it opened its mouth to let out another growl. 

"There are more...!" Makoto yelled from the other side. 

"Enoshima is interested in Ouma and Shirogane! Let's protect them!" 

"Yes! Those who have real guns, please help us out! Don't let them get your two friends!"

The creatures sprinted towards them, some of them jumped to attack the group from above. 

Shots were fired, two of the creatures whimpered as they fell to the ground. Another five surrounded them, now on guard. 

One jumped again as the others approached the group with a speed no one has ever seen before. 

Korekiyo got tackled down by the creature that jumped, one of its big heavy paws above his head, keeping him in place by stepping on his hair. 

Its drool hit his face and he trembled, held his breath. He did not dare to move. 

Its jaw opened wide. Korekiyo turned away, squinting his eyes. 

More shots were fired- another two down. 

Two people wearing capes were standing next to them. 

"We should be able to take care of the rest easily with these guns! YAAAYYY!" 

One person happily yelled out as she aimed the big gun at another creature. 

"Shut up and do your job." 

"You're no fuuuuunnnnn!" 

While the two strangers continued to shoot those 'monsters', Rantaro went to pick up Korekiyo, holding him close. 

Everyone stared at the two newcomers in shock. 

When the last creature fell, they turned towards the group, walking closer to them. Hajime and Makoto stepped forward, meeting the two, apparently short, people in the middle. 

"Follow us. If you want to live, that is..." 

Makoto gave Hajime a nod and started to follow the strangers. 

Hajime sighed and signaled the younger students to follow. 

Korekiyo closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to Rantaro. The green haired boy did not question it, his friend was agitated, of that he was sure. 

Time passed, and the forest was now engulfed in complete darkness. Not even the flashlights seemed to provide enough light. The group huddled together. 

"We're here. This door within the ground leads to an underground lab. We can hide here for tonight." 

"Can we really trust you though?" Makoto eyed the others suspiciously. 

"Don't be mean! If it weren't for us you'd all be dead by now!" 

The slightly shorter person typed in a code and the door opened. Makoto sighed and stepped in. 

"Be careful, there are stairs. Make sure not to fall." 

One after another went down the stairs with one of the strangers and Hajime being the last ones to enter. Said stranger typed in another code. The door closed and locked. 

The two joined the rest in the lab. Only then did the two take off the hoods of their capes, revealing their childish faces. 

"Children...?" Makoto was dumbfounded, so was everyone else. 

"We may be children, but we have lots of brains, ya know?!" 

"Calm down, Utsugi." The blue haired child sighed. "Please, excuse us, just like you, we are pretty tired. But... We are very happy that we got to meet you, Naegi-san..." 

"You know me...?"

"Of course we do. We also know Hinata-san, and the rest of you as well..." 

"How...?" 

"Let me introduce us first. This is Utsugi Kotoko and my name is Shingetsu Nagisa. Just like Hinata-san, we used to work for Enoshima Junko. She manipulated us... And twisted our minds.." 

"Together with that bitch Monaka!!! They used us for their own dirty poopy plans!" 

"That would explain why you know about Naegi and me, but why do you know about the others as well...?!" Hajime stepped closer to the children. 

"W-we were forced to monitor them when they were thrown into the killing game!" Kotoko squeaked as she hid behind Nagisa. 

"Please, believe us! We were forced to do that! She corrupted us! We -" 

"Shut up! Why the fuck should we believe you?!" Hajime lifted Nagisa up by his collar. 

"Shin-Shingetsu-kun! Oh no! Please, let him go! He... He is.. All I have right now! WAHHHHH!!" Kotoko started crying loudly as she tried to free her friend from the man's grip. 

"Hinata-chan, let go!" Kokichi ran next to Kotoko and tried to help the small pink haired girl to get her friend down. 

"Hinata-kun. Let go..." Hajime let the boy fall to the ground and eyed Makoto. 

"They deserve a second chance. You were also given one. We can't just deny them another chance..."

Kokichi rubbed Nagisa's back as he coughed. 

Maki watched them, feeling guilty. Kokichi probably remembered the pain of strangulation... 

"Thank you, I'm ok... And I'm sorry... Truly sorry... I know that all of you are angry... But.. Enoshima is holding our other two friends as hostages..."

"One of them... Made these creatures... But he also gave us these guns! They're special guns! The fastest way to kill them is by using these...he is forced to create such disgusting things... And despite being so scared, he still managed to make make these guns for us..."

"Please help us rescue them...!" 

"I will help you!"

"Ouma, you're not the one to decide that...!" Hajime grumbled. 

"I didn't say that you have to help! But I will!" 

The younger students all walked behind Kokichi, she beamed, so did the other two. 

"Seems like we got no other choice, Hinata-kun! Heh!" 

Makoto crouched down and held his hand in front of Nagisa. 

"I beat her in the game years ago. And I will again, as soon as I get the chance to. But I want you to know that we can't just walk into her place. We need plans, lot of plans. And time of course. You know Enoshima..." 

Nagisa held the taller man's hand, shaking it slowly. Tears forming in his eyes, Kotoko already started crying next to him. 

"Of course I understand... Thank you so much...!"

"You don't happen to know more about us, do you...?" Ryoma sighed. 

Nagisa shook his head. "I am very sorry... Unfortunately, we don't... We were only there to observe you... Enoshima is probably the only one who knows... Or maybe Monaka..." 

"Nyeee, let's just forget about that... Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired...." 

"Yumeno-san is right. Shingetsu-kun, Utsugi-san. Are there any rooms to sleep in?" 

The small boy stood back up. 

"Ah, yes, there are. The underground lab holds 10 rooms, each room has four beds." 

"OK then. Listen, not a single one of us will stay alone in one room. We need to stay together." 

They all nodded and made their ways to the rooms. 

"Utsugi-chan, would you like to room with me?" 

"Your boobs might be too big, but you still look adorbs! So yeah, I will!" 

"Nishishi! Wow, I'm such a lucky girl!" 

"May I ask how old you and your dear friends are, Utsugi-san?" 

Kirumi, Kokichi and Kotoko entered a room and closed the door behind them. 

"We're all 15. And used to be classmates..." 

"I sincerely apologize. It was not my intention to remind you of horrible things... We should go to sleep. Today was very tiring, and we need be fit for tomorrow."

"It's OK... And you're right. I'm sure Shingetsu-kun will tell you everything in details tomorrow. He's good at talking and holding speeches."

The girls nodded at each other. 

They took off their bras, leaving only their tops on. 

"Wow.... Yours are so bouncy..." 

They giggled as they layed down. 

Kotoko smiled. With the help of all these people they would be able to beat Junko Enoshima and Monaka Towa. She was sure of it. They will succeed in rescuing their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you... Enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> As you can see, this FF focuses a lot on the v3 gang. Writing 16 + others (depending on the chapter) is so damn difficult and this is my first FF I'm still trying to improve. 😩
> 
> Would you like to read smut chapters between other ships, too?
> 
> Lemme know


	7. chapter 6: little sisters. Odd behavior. The arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu being Miu.  
> Confused Shuichi.   
> Awkward findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beta reads another chapter at 1am*  
> Heck yeah. 
> 
> Have fun with the new chapter. 💖
> 
> Art for this chapter:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIUMLLADCT4/?igshid=1k76qrk7wiem0

"Thank you for preparing breakfast with me, Harukawa-san."

"No need to thank me, Tojo..." 

  
.....

"That silence was soooooo unbearable that it woke me uuuupppp..." Kokichi groaned as she walked into the kitchen and hugged Kirumi. 

"Me, tooooooooo..." Kotoko copied the action and hugged Kokichi from behind.

"That doesn't make any sense, Ouma..." Maki sighed. "And get dressed properly... Before the boys wake up. Anyone can tell that you aren't wearing your bra. Get used to it already, idiot."

"Alrightyyyyy. Follow me, Utsugi-chan!" 

"Will do, big sis!" 

Both girls ran back into their room, laughing loudly. 

  
After a while Shuichi entered the kitchen. The boy yawned and greeted Kirumi and Maki as he walked in. 

"Did I just hear Ouma-san laugh? I could've sworn I did..." 

"Wow, Saihara... You're such a simp. You enter the kitchen, see a table with delicious food on it, prepared by a professional, and the first thing you're asking about is Ouma... They should've given you the title of the ultimate simp... Would've suited you much better..."

Shuichi blushed and covered his face with his hands. "D-don't say that, Harukawa-san...! I can't help it... She's been so close with other people lately... And I never assumed myself to be the jealous type, but here I am... I just... Want to have her for myself... Even if it's just for five minutes..." The boy sighed. 

"... As I said, ultimate simp."

"Please do not take this the wrong way, Saihara-san, but that sounds kind of...." Kirumi tried to think of a word to describe the boy in front of her, and also trying not to insult him in any way. 

"Creepy." 

"Harukawa-san..." Kirumi frowned. That was the word she tried so hard not to say out loud. 

Shuichi looked mortified. 

"Well... You know what? I wasn't asleep when you came into our room last night and asked Kaito to follow you for a minute... And then you two were gone for two hours... I was thinking of not mentioning it to any of you... But..." Shuichi smirked as he turned around. 

"I'm going to wake him up now."

Maki just stood there, next to Kirumi who eyed her suspiciously. Her mouth opened and closed, but not a single word left her lips. She turned around to face the other girl. 

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. ALL WE DID WAS TALKING! I SWEAR!" 

"Harukawa-san, please calm down... I will make sure to keep your dirty little secret.... A secret..." Kirumi said as she tried to stiffen her giggling. 

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi stared at his best friend who was moving around in his sleep. He was having nightmares... He went over to Kaito's bed and tried to wake him up. 

"Hey Momota-kun, wake up. Breakfast is ready... Hey, Momota-kun...!" 

All of a sudden his best friend sat up, thus causing him to bump his head against the one of his sidekick. 

"Ouch!" Both cried out in sync. 

"Si-sidekick...! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" 

Shuichi rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I am... What about you? You seemed to have-" 

"Yes... I had a nightmare... It felt... Real... So it was kind of scary... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok... I was just worried... Do you want to talk about it? You know you can count on me." 

Kaito smiled. So did Shuichi as he sat down next to him. 

"I dreamt that I was someone bad...like the... Me who introduced himself on the danganronpa tape... And I saw some of you in my dreams as well..."

"Momota-kun... Even if you used to be someone like that, that's in the past now. It's all in the past... We changed." 

"I know! I... Know, Shuichi... But... I feel horrible... I had a similar dream when I woke up from the simulation and that's when I heard Kokichi scream, too..."

"You heard her scream...?" 

"Yeah... I did. When Kokichi screamed I got up and out of the pod to free her immediately . Man, she's an ugly weeper, haha...." Kaito giggled quietly. 

"Well, no matter how much I tried to talk to her, no matter how much I shook her, she wouldn't stop screaming and crying... So I got her out of her pod and sat down in a corner, hugging her close... She cried for thirty minutes straight... At least I think she did... I didn't count the minutes, but it felt like such a long time until she calmed down... And then she just fell asleep in my arms. I hugged her again and felt something. I gotta admit, I was curious. Ouma could've been injured... Therefore I slid up her shirt and saw her binder... So I knew before any of you I guess..."

"I might be a bit jealous, but... That's OK I guess...? You didn't know..."

"I can't believe you're pouting! Hahaha!" Kaito laughed loudly, but his laughter died down soon after.

"I hurt so many of you... I hurt Ouma! I killed her! What if she was actually awake for far longer and kept on screaming...? I was right next to her, but too busy with 'dreaming'... She died in such a horrible way... And just fucking woke up to find herself be caged in a small space yet again... I was a bad person before I entered the game, I was one within the game... And even after escaping... I still am one..." 

Tears were rolling down Kaito's cheeks. He did not wipe them away. They fell onto his clenched fists. Shuichi stared at his friend. He never knew how Kaito had really felt...

"You know that's not true, Momota-kun! I may not remember anything from before the game... But the Momota-kun from the game, and the one you are now, is a very kind and caring person. Sometimes you were in the wrong, but that's quite normal. We're all flawed, no one is perfect... After Akamatsu-san died... It was you who helped me to stay positive, to keep my head up high and look for a way to end the killing game."

Kaito then wiped his tears away, sniffled and then finally looked up to meet his friend's eyes.

"You're amazing, Shuichi... Thank you... But... please... don't tell Harumaki about this... I don't want her to worry..."

"Alright. I'll keep your secret then. Make sure to wash your face." Shuichi got up and made his way to the door. He smiled at Kaito again before he left the room.

  
He entered the kitchen again and smiled at the sight of his friends sitting at the table. Maki and Kirumi had prepared a big breakfast for all of them.

"Make sure to eat lots, we will leave this place soon after." Everyone nodded to Maki.

"Do any of you know how to cut hair?"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Korekiyo.

"I... Want to have my hair a bit shorter... That way it would cause less issues for me."

"I really like your hair though..."

"Thank you, Amami-kun, but it's not like I decided to go bald." Korekiyo snickered. So did the others.

Kaito joined them several minutes later and sat down next to his girlfriend and his best friend.

  
Conversations were held while they ate their breakfast.

  
"So, Shingetsu-chan, Utsugi-chan. Why did you work for Enoshima?"

That question shut everyone up. They stared at Kokichi, and then at the two children.

Nagisa stiffened. He trembled as he looked at Kokichi.

"We were treaded very badly by our parents..." Kotoko held his hand that he had placed on the table. She nodded and he understood.

"Our friends and us... We were beaten up, drugged, sexually and mentally abused by them... At that time... When we thought about ending our lives, she was there... And... Gave us new hope... But that wasn't hope at all... She turned us into killers..."

"So it was you in Towa city...!" Hajime's eyes widened.

Makoto frowned after he had understood too. "Little children in Towa city... Who worked for Enoshima... Were you perhaps.... The Warriors of Hope?"

The children stiffened again and nodded quietly.

"We are so very sorry for what we did..."

"Yeah, we didn't want to be baddies! But that Enoshima and that bitch Monaka corrupted us! They lied to us! Just to win us over... It was the same with our servant!"

"Servant... That was Komaeda, I'm sure of that..."

"You were... That black haired guy, right? The one with the long hair and red glowing eyes...?"

Hajime nodded.

Kotoko sighed. "After you and the servant entered the stage, as well as some of your other classmates, we didn't seem to be of importance anymore... We were ordered to observe the players of V3... So basically... Big sis Kichi and her friends..."

"Monaka tried to get us killed.... And Enoshima just laughed at us and praised Monaka... After that we tried to run away but two of our friends got captured..."

"Enoshima Junko is a very manipulative person... She's dangerous... But we'll get your friends back. I promise." 

"Naegi-san..." Nagisa smiled, his voice cracked when he had spoken out the name of the man in front of him. 

"Now that we talked about that... Let's finish breakfast. We'll take showers and then continue our way to the station."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"I can't believe this. How are we always the ones waiting for the boys?" Maki grumbled. 

Tsumugi snickered. "It's kind of funny, really. Most of us have long and thick hair, yet we managed to dry them and get dressed before they did. Heh. I even gave Shinguji-kun a haircut." 

Just then the boys approached the girls, who were waiting by the door that lead outside. 

"We're finished! But ALL of the guys were too shy to-!"

"MOMOTA STOP!" The boys screamed in unison, covering the magenta haired boy's mouth.

The girls looked at each other.

"Males are so awkward..." Tenko shivered.

"Wow, I did an amazing job! You look great, Shinguji-kun!"

"I also like it very much. Thank you, Shirogane-san." Korekiyo smiled happily as he tugged his now shoulder length hair softly. Some strands were longer than the others, but he loved that. 

"I know that you're having a good time, and I hate to interrupt but we have to leave."

"Hinata-kun is right. Ah, Shingetsu-kun, Utsugi-san, do you maybe-"

Both of them shook their heads. They knew exactly what Makoto wanted to ask them.

"We were only given these two guns. We tried to run away, so we couldn't really take much with us... I'm sorry..."

"Naegi-san, Miu and I will have a look at them once we arrive in Kyoto. Please leave it to us."

"Kiiboner is right! Leave it to us geniuses!"

Kiibo blushed at the nickname.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, you two."

Kotoko typed in the code and the door opened. Hajime held up his gun as he slowly stepped out.

"It's safe, you can come out. But be on guard..."

The others stepped out as well, Nagisa turned around and made sure to lock the door again. Just in case...

"Before we continue walking... Hinata-san, do you actually know which way we have to go?" Kaede asked. 

"Of course I do... And that's why-"

"It's not here anymore. The station... They destroyed it! Those... Meanies!"

The students stared at the little pink haired girl in shock.

"Fuck this!" Miu shouted angrily. "We walked that longass path for nothing!"

"We couldn't have known, Iruma..." Ryoma sighed as he scratched his cheek.

"This frustrating... Gonta is confused.... What we do now?"

"We'll walk to the next station then!"

"Do not get me wrong, Miu, but that would take too much time... We have to come up with another solution..." Miu stared at Kiibo.

Wasn't there anything they could do...?

"Ah, Shingetsu-kun! I almost forgot!!! That one thing in the garage!" 

"Oh god, you're right! There's a garage in the basement! And a van!"

"We totally forgot about that!!! Since we don't know how to drive!"

"Then enter the code, so we can go back inside!"

"Oki doki, Hinata-saaaaaan!" Kotoko saluted, turned around and typed in the code. The door unlocked and everyone stepped back in.

When they were back in the lab Makoto turned around to face his friends.

"Let's form groups. Some will collect food, others will get blankets and such stuff. If any of you know more about meds, then please, have a look at the shelves and take some with you. Oh man, this is great!" Makoto sighed happily. 

"Shingetsu-kun... Will we all fit into the van?"

Nagisa looked up at Shuichi and then smiled.

"I'm sure we will. Some of us are rather small and slender."

"Kiibo, Iruma, follow me. I might need your help with the van." Both of them nodded and followed Hajime.

Groups were formed and everyone got to work.

  
"Wanna join me, Shumai?"

"With pleasure, Kimchi."

A blush spread across Kokichi's cheeks. She turned away and walked ahead.

"L-let's get toothbrushes and such things.... Saihara-chan...."

Shuichi smiled and caught up to her. "You can call me Shumai, I don't mind, Kimchi~."

Kokichi looked away again. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. "But... It's embarrassing when you call me that..."

She entered the big bathroom of the lab. Kokichi threw packets of toothbrushes into a bag. She then tried to grab the toothpastes that were on top of the shelves. Shuichi walked up behind her and grabbed them. He put them into the bag and smiled at her when she looked up to meet his eyes. 

Neither of them said anything. They only stared into each other's eyes.

Shuichi's gaze shifted to her lips.

God.

They looked so soft and kissable.

Maybe he should just go for it...

Kokichi's blush deepened and she turned around again.

Shuichi blinked. His expression softened and he snickered. "Why did you turn away?"

"You kept on staring at me... It was embarrassing..."

Shuichi pressed his forehead against the back of her head. "I never thought of you as a shy person. You're full of surprises, Ouma-san..."

Kokichi shivered as Shuichi's breath hit the back of her neck.

The short girl felt like she was on fire.

Both of them got startled when they heard other people talking. They separated from each other immediately and looked at the door. 

"Oh, hey, Saihara and Ouma. Do you need any help?" 

"Yumeno-san, such a kind soul!" 

"Nyeeehhh.... That's just who I am now!" Himiko said proudly while posing like a superhero. 

"Sure... You can help us... That way we'll be finished much faster..." 

Shuichi was annoyed. Very annoyed. 

Kokichi opened another cabinet and giggled when she found yet another item she was looking for. 

"Look, I found pads for us!" 

"Nice, Ouma-san! So considerate of your fellow female friends. As I thought, females really are the best!" 

"Nyeeehhh! What about this? What's this any-?" Himiko let whatever she was holding in her tiny hand go. The small box fell to the ground. Shuichi picked it up. Tenko and Kokichi joined his side to see what the boy held in his hand. 

Their faces went bright red. 

"C-c-c-c-c-c-" Shuichi stuttered. 

"Dang it, Shumai! You were so bold minutes ago! What happened?" Kokichi grabbed the small box away from him and eyed it. 

"Co-condoms are important. That's why we'll take them with us. We should look for more." 

"O-Ouma-san?!" Tenko and Shuichi cried out at the same time, Himiko stood next to them, still too embarrassed to open her mouth. Her eyes slowly moved to look at Kokichi. 

"We aren't children anymore... We're adults. Well, most of us..."

Kokichi smirked at Shuichi, who blushed in return. 

"Hey! I'm an adult, too!" 

Kokichi ignored him and continued. "And if some of us want to... Spend some special time together who are we to deny them that... I mean... If they want to have sex, then they should at least have safe sex."

They all scratched the back of their heads and nodded silently to each other as they threw all the boxes into the bag. They did the same when they found bottles of lube.

Kokichi opened another cabinet and found some other small boxes. Those were shaped differently. Shuichi came to stand behind her again, curious on what she had found. Kokichi turned the box around.   
Both of their cheeks heated up even more- was that even possible? 

Kokichi looked up to meet Shuichi's eyes again. Both gulped. 

A pregnancy test...

They nodded to each other and put some of them into the bag, too. 

"Yumeno-san and me found shampoos. We put them into another bag!" 

"G-Great, Chabashira-chan! Now let's go back to meet up with the others!" Kokichi pulled Tenko away by her arm. She blushed. She loved it when small girls hugged her. 

"Nyeeh. Did something happen, Saihara?" 

"I... Don't think so...?" 

"Why do you sound so unsure of that?" 

"I was about to confess to her... I thought the timing was also good but... Then the two of you decided to help us..." 

"I see. I'm sorry... I think I understand how you feel though... It's kind of embarrassing... to confess... Even more when other people are constantly around you..." 

Shuichi smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her out of the bathroom. "It's OK, Yumeno-san. I'm not angry. It was probably for the best. And you'll get to confess to her eventually..."

"As expected of you... You found out." 

They entered the garage. 

Makoto smiled. "Nice. Everyone's back. Let's put the bags into the van."

"Last chance to use the WC." 

As soon as Hajime said that every student turned around to leave again. He snickered. 

"Why was that so funny?" 

"I know we aren't that much older, but they're kind of cute. Don't you think so, too? And aren't I a good senpai?" 

"Yes, you are, Naegi. I don't really think of them as cute, though."

"You don't have any siblings. If you had any you probably would have thought of them as cute, too." 

Hajime scoffed. Then Kokichi crossed his mind. She was annoying. So annoying. And disrespectful. But she was also... 

"Cute." 

"Hm?" 

"I know it hasn't been that long but... I think I kind of... See Ouma like a little sister? She is disrespectful and annoying. Very annoying. Like, so very an-" 

"I get it, Hinata-kun. Komaru-chan can be, too. But in the end, we love them. We always do."

  
The other students returned to the garage and laughed at Kaito. For whatever reason Maki had called him an idiot yet again while blushing furiously. 

  
"I guess so. Ouma is very cute. I adore her. Even if she is annoying." Hajime grinned at Makoto who returned the gesture. 

While everyone else was busy with laughing at Kaito, Shuichi stiffened. Hajime adored Kokichi...? 

Oh no.

No. 

NO. 

He had told himself to wait for the right moment. He wanted to give his beloved Kokichi more time. 

But it was getting too much. Miu and Kiibo, who were very close to the small girl- too close if you asked him. Kaito, who was the first one to find out about Kokichi's secret, he was the one to rescue her, he got to hold her close. Tsumugi, who was loved so much by Kokichi that his beloved was ready to sacrifice herself. Kirumi, who Kokichi trusted so much. Hajime, who adored her, and... And... 

Shuichi tugged his hair. He should be the one Kokichi trusted the most, he should be the one to constantly hold her, he should be the one to-

"Saihara-chan...?" 

The blue haired boy let go of his hair. His gaze slowly shifted to Kokichi. What just happened? 

"Are you OK, Saihara-chan?" 

His beloved was worried about him. Shuichi smiled. 

"Yeah. I'm ok now, thank you for worrying, Ouma-san."

Kokichi knew that the boy in front of her lied. She had never seen Shuichi like that before. 

"OK then. Let's help the others with loading the van."

Shuichi nodded and both of them walked over to their friends to help. As soon as they finished they got into the vehicle. 

"Naegi. You should stay with the others." They nodded to each other. Makoto entered the back of the vehicle, too. Hajime locked the doors. 

"Is it OK if I sit with you? I could help you with directions." 

"Sure. Thank you, Amami. Could you sit with us too, Shingetsu?" 

"O-of course! I'll guide you."

The three boys also got in. Nagisa pulled out a map. 

"Sooo... We'll be leaving this place throughout the other exit of the lab. Which means you have to drive a bit more but it's not much as you can see." The short boy pointed at several spots on the map while he explained which routes would be the safest to use. 

Rantaro turned around and looked through the small window which allowed him to see how his friends were doing. He smiled. 

"You may not have any seats but please make sure to hold on tight." 

"It's really spacious in here, I'm rather surprised..." Shuichi said as he sat down, his back resting against a wall of the van. 

Kokichi eyed him worriedly. She sat down next to him. She wanted to scoot closer but Kotoko threw herself right between them. 

"I wanna sit next to my small big sis with the amazing boooooobs!" the pink haired girl yelled as she hugged Kokichi's arm. 

"I shall sit down next to-" Before Kiibo could finish his sentence he was kicked by Miu. 

"Hey! I'm her slut sister. So I'm going to sit next her!" 

Kiibo's eyes filled with tears as he threw himself on Kokichi's lap to cry his eyes out. 

"I'll be sitting next to Iruma-san then!" Kaede called out happily. She sat down next to Miu who blushed furiously but still tried to smile at the other blonde girl. 

Kaede's heart was racing. But it stopped as soon as it started, after she saw her best friend's expression. Something was not right... 

The other students sat down as well and tried to hold onto things within the van when the car started moving. 

"Using the blankets and pillows like this was a great idea, Yonaga-san!" Makoto praised the girl who sat next to him. 

"Nyahahaha! I know! We'll be sitting here for hours. So, like this, it won't get uncomfortable for our soft butts! Using the blankets as a mattress was a great idea! Nyahahaha!" 

"Thank you!" Makoto turned to look at the others and spoke just a bit louder: "As Yonaga-san said. It will take hours to get to Kyoto. Of course we'll be having a break at some point. But until then I advice you to take a nap." 

Some of them nodded and closed their eyes. 

While everyone seemed to be able to fall asleep, Kokichi could not. Earlier... The way Shuichi stared at nothing in particular, the way he tugged his hair, the way he trembled... Her gaze slowly drifted to her left. She watched Shuichi inhale and exhale slowly. He looked so content while sleeping. 

Shuichi looked cute. And Innocent. She smiled to herself. Miu had fallen asleep on her right shoulder, Kiibo and Kotoko both laid on her lap, so she slowly tugged her left arm out of the little girl's grip in front of her and placed it onto Shuichi's hand. Crimson dusted Kokichi's cheeks when she squeezed it softly. Shuichi's hands were bigger than hers- much bigger- and she loved it. Her eyes closed as a smile crept onto her face.

After what seemed like hours, Shuichi woke up. He groaned. He could not move his right leg. When the boy finally looked down he saw the reason as for why. Kotoko was hugging his leg. He looked to his right and smiled softly when he got see the soft expression of his beloved crush while she was asleep. And then Shuichi realized. He looked down. Kokichi was holding his hand. Due to Kotoko now lying on his lap instead of against Kokichi, he used the chance to move just tiny bit closer to her. 

"Hey. Hey Saihorny." 

Shuichi groaned again. He glanced at Miu. 

"Don't get annoyed, you asshat. I see whatcha doing there." Miu smirked as she whispered that to Shuichi. He turned red. 

"I- I can explain...! I... I... Cannot explain..." The turquoise haired boy frowned. 

Miu cackled. "Dumbass. Hah. Should I make it worse?" 

"Please don't make it worse, Iruma-san."

"I'm gonna make it worse."

"Please don't! Why are you doing this, Iruma-san?!" Shuichi whisper-yelled. He did not want to wake anyone up. 

"Cuz it's fun! So- My beautiful slut sister here-" 

"Stop!" 

"Hasn't -" 

"I'm begging you...!" 

"touched herself yet! Can you believe that?!" 

Shuichi's mouth opened but no words escaped his lips. His blush deepened. 

"Like, she hasn't explored her body yet! Not even while showering or changing clothes! I mean, look, if I woke up to such a body, I'd totally be curious and check it out!" 

His eyes wandered down, from Kokichi's face to her - 

"I-Iruma-san...." The boy stuttered.

Oh no.   
Oh No.   
OH NO. 

"What, Pooichi, you getting hard?" 

Tears formed in the boy's eyes as he looked away. "Yes..."

Miu's face turned red. "I... I was just teasing you a bit..." Now she felt guilty. Usually, she would not care but right now they were stuck in a place with other people around. With no way out. 

"Hey... Look, Saihara, I'm really sorry..." Miu pried Kotoko away from Shuichi, the small girl groaned and turned around, holding onto Kokichi's left leg again. 

"T-thank you... But may I ask what you are trying to do now...?" Shuichi had a bad feeling about this... 

"What do you mean...? I'm trying to use my sister's hand to give you a-" 

"STOP! YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN WORSE!" The tears rolled down his face.

Miu also teared up due to being yelled at. "T-think of something disgusting then! How about Cumota wearing a thong, waiting for you on a bed, with cake on his nipples! Or maybe Rantahoe having a teeny tiny dick, as small and thin as a pocky!" 

"It's working, I guess... I feel less...-"

The van stopped abruptly. The people in the back of the van woke up. 

"Hinata-kun?!" 

“Calm down, Naegi. I just wanted to take a break from driving. It's been 4 hours..."

"Let me take over then." 

Hajime got off the driver's seat and opened the back doors of the van. Makoto jumped out of the vehicle and locked it after the taller man got in. 

"Shingetsu-kun, Amami-kun, you know the way, right?" 

"Yes, leave it to us, Naegi-san!" Rantaro nodded in agreement to Nagisa's words. 

"Yaaay, Hinata-chan got in!" 

Hajime smiled as he sat down. 

"We'll be in Kyoto in about two hours." the brown haired man yawned. 

"We should eat something, I'm hungry!" Kaito rubbed his eyes. "I mean it's been hours..." 

The others nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, Amami. Take these." Maki passed them a bag with food. "There are doughnuts and fruits in it. And here, have some bottles of water." 

"Thank you, Harukawa-san. Shingetsu-kun, you're sitting right between us. Would you feed Naegi-san while he's driving?" 

"Of course!" The young boy replied quickly. 

  
"Hinata-chan, here! It's a sandwich I made all by myself! Nishishihi!" 

"Ouma! There's only honey on this sandwich!" 

"Yeah. It's as sweet as me. You don't like it? Don't you like me?" 

"Stop with the fake crying. This poor sandwich..." Hajime took a bite off the food which was offered to him by the small girl. She beamed. 

"So Hinata-chan likes to be fed! Nishishihi! Aren't you adorable, big boy?!" 

"Shut up, Ouma" Hajime ruffled through her hair as she giggled. He himself snickered. 

Shuichi looked away. 

"Hey slut, Pooichi is hungry, too!" 

"Iruma-san?!" 

"Oh, my beloved Saihara-chan is hungry, too? Let me feed you!" Kokichi moved next to him and held up another sandwich. 

Crimson dusted the boy's cheeks as he opened his mouth. He took a bite. 

"Ah, strawberry jam!" 

"Yes! It's also as sweet as me, right, Saihara-chan?" 

"Yeah..." 

The two smiled at each other, their staring only interrupted by Kokichi feeding him a bite again. 

  
Miu watched them with a smile. How nice... She glanced at Kaede who was having a conversation with Gonta, telling him about her favorite kind of cakes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"This dooooooorrrrr iiiiisssss huuuuggggeeeee! We're going to enter this thing? Why are there walls all around it?" 

Kotoko eyed what was in front of her. She could not even see the building within.

"Amazing! So this is Togami-chan's other home, huh?"

Makoto walked up behind Hajime who was carrying Kokichi on his back and Kotoko on his left side, holding her up with an arm.

"Indeed. Here, we'll be safe. For now that is."

"Togami? Shingetsu-kun isn't he the one we held captive back then?" 

"Yes, he is..." 

"I remember him! Yaaayyyy! The one with the pretty nipples!" 

"Yeah, Togami-chan looks like he has pretty nipples."

Makoto's cheeks heated up as he tried not to smirk. Well, he knew the answer to that.

"I don't understand why I have to carry you two around. Use your legs. We sat in the van for hours."

"But I like your strong arms, Hinata-saaaaannn! Your body is huge but your personality is soooo adorbs!" 

"I agree with Utsugi-chan! I just loooove to feel your strong back against my big soft boobs! Don't you love that?! Wait, let me hug you tighter so you can feel them properly!" 

"GET OFF!!! NOW!" Hajime yelled as he moved around, trying to get the girls off him who only laughed loudly in response. 

"Nyahahaha! It's like having two Ouma's with us now! It looks fun! Can I join you?" Angie smiled as she ran up to them. 

"No!" Hajime continued to move around, trying not to show that he actually had fun himself.

Everyone stopped moving and talking when the doors opened. 

"Big brother! Get in the vehicle and drive it inside, too." 

Makoto did as he was told, the others walked in as well. The door was closed behind them, and after a click sound they knew it was locked. 

"I see... This building is not only surrounded by walls but it also has a ceiling." Kiibo eyed the ceiling while Kokichi moved to climb onto his back now. After she got on the white haired boy kept on walking to catch up with the others. 

"Yeah, that way drones won't find us. Togami-san tried to explain it to me but I still... Don't really get it... But basically... the walls around us are made of something that causes short circuits in drones and robots." Komaru pushed a button. 

"You hear that, Kiiboner? " Miu hugged Kiibo close as she rubbed her right cheek against his left one. "You poor sexbot!" 

Kiibo did not know if he was supposed to blush or frown. He did both. 

"I'm not a robot, Miu!" 

"But Kiibaby, is that really the truth? How can we be so sure of thaaaattt?" Kokichi imitated Miu's action and rubbed her cheek against Kiibo's other one. 

"W-why would you say such things! I'm not a robot!" Kiibo wheezed.

The others watched the three with a smile on their faces as they entered the elevator. 

Except for Shuichi and Kaede. Both of them sighed. 

"Are best friends usually like that?" 

"Nah. I think Iruma-san and Ouma-san are just.... Being themselves while Kiibo is still confused about a lot of things..."

"You could get on my back and cuddle with me, Saihara-kun."

"I can do that without getting on your back though...? I'm probably too heavy for you anyway..." 

"Saihara-kun... We've been stuck in a VR game for months. We didn't really get to work out because we got attacked, like, a week later... You're rather slender. My breasts alone probably weigh-" 

"Iruma-san is rubbing off on you." 

"Eh? You think so?" Kaede giggled as she looked left and right, a light pink colour dusting her cheeks. 

"Always talking about breasts." Shuichi snickered. 

"I- I don't!" Kaede blushed as she punched Shuichi softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather 'soft'. Because the next one probably won't be as 'soft') :


	8. Chapter 7: Observations. Movies. Level 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW ⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> (it happens, but rather, it's mentioned) rape  
> If you feel uncomfortable with it, you can skip the part- I marked it with 5 stars *****
> 
> Wholesome Miu and Kokichi moments 
> 
> Shuichi being the awkward piece of shit he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJXYhu-r6Ge/?igshid=15jo5ecgwyaat
> 
> Despite the things happening in this chapter, I still hope you enjoy it.

Kokichi sighed contently after exiting the shower. She opened the wardrobe.

"There's nothing but pyjamas in here... What the heck... Whatever..." She untied her towel, threw it on the bed and put on her underwear and the pyjama shirt. It was too big on her... The pyjama bottoms would not even stay on, they constantly slid down... 

"Fucking great... I bet Yumeno-chan is facing the same problem..."

Kokichi left her room to search for Himiko's.

"Ah, slut sister! I was looking for you!"

"What is it, you piss-licking Bimbo?"

Miu moaned as she approached her best friend. She coughed awkwardly. 

"I wanted to talk to you... In private... Because it'd be too uncomfortable and embarrassing for both of us if we were to talk here..."

"Ah, sure. You're not wearing the bottoms either? They're quite big, huh? Or are you just being your usual slutty self? I don't wear them because I'm too small! They didn't fit me at all! Wahhhhh! Togami-chan didn't even think about us small people! Poor Yumeno-chan! Poor Hoshi-chan! Poor Ouma-chan! WAAHHHHHHH!"

"Fucking stop, you tittless bitch!"

"I'm not tittless, you creampie gulper!"

"Mini-pussy! Happy now?! Get into my room, bitch!"

The strawberry blonde haired girl pushed the other inside her room. She closed the door.

"A-are you actually... trying to kill me for real now?! WAAAHHHHHHHH! THE BITCHLET IS -" 

"Kokichi! Is everything al-" 

"Shut up! I just wanted to explain some things about the female body! You have to know more about it! You either have to finger yourself or I'mma explain it you! Get it?!" 

Kiibo, who seemed to have opened the door at the wrong time, just gawked at his two best friends. "I... I should leave... I'm sorry for-" 

"No. Get in and sit down. Might as well teach you some shit, too."

When Kiibo did not move Miu groaned and pulled him inside. The boy sat down next to Kokichi on the bed. Her face was red. And she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Just like Kiibo. 

"I... I know you mean no harm, Miu, and I really appreciate it... But I feel uncomfortable with this... I still-" 

"Kokichi. I am not doing anything bad. I'm not forcing you into things... But it's important for you to know in order to understand. The same goes for you, Kiibo. I know it's uncomfortable but still." 

Seeing Miu so serious caught the other two off guard. They exchanged looks before nodding to the blonde who smiled happily in return. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Naegi." 

Makoto turned around. Byakuya approached him. The browned haired boy smiled at the taller. 

"Togami-kun!" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Watching the maids and butlers prepare dinner I guess."

"I thought about what you told me and..." 

"Something definitely was wrong. For us to arrive here without any further attacks..."

Byakuya sighed. 

"Awww, don't worry, Togami-kun. I'm sure it'll be alright. Ah! Care to explain why Utsugi-san knows about your pink nipples?!" Makoto stared at his boyfriend while positioning his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating but failing in doing so due to the smirk on his face. 

"You know what? Have fun with your hand tonight. I was willing to offer and let you do something special tonight but you fucked up. Well done, Naegi. I should talk to people who actually have essential things to provide in a conversation."

The tall male walked away. Makoto frowned as he ran after his lover. "Wa-wait! Please wait! I was joking! Come on, take a joke! We haven't done it in days! Don't leave me hanging..."

Byakuya snickered as he continued to walk away from his boyfriend. 

"Naegi! We need to talk." 

Makoto sighed as he turned to Hajime. 

"Togami, you can-" 

"No, it's OK. I have to go and talk to Kirigiri anyway."

Hajime watched the other leave. "I'll just pretend that I didn't hear anything before I called out to you... Let's go somewhere private. I don't want anybody else to listen in on our talk." 

The shorter boy nodded and followed Hajime into a more secluded area. 

"You're our true leader. At least that's how I feel and the reason why I wanted to tell you first without having anyone else panic over this... I talked to the kids and told them to keep it to themselves for now, too..." He gulped. "So apparently... The despair side is working on biological weapons..."

"W-what?! A-are they sure?!" 

"Shingetsu didn't say anything until now because he didn't want to worry us... I thought that maybe... Those creatures we encountered in the forest were also bioweapons..." 

"This is horrible... Hinata-kun, what if it's not only animals she's experimenting on?!" 

Hajime's eyes widened. "You're right... I mean... I am prove of that..." He touched the scar on his forehead and sighed. "I feel so frustrated... We can't get in touch with the teachers and the other adults... That bitch is up to no good... She's making robots and androids of my past self... And now bioweapons, too? If only Souda was here... He could help us out with so many things... But I don't know if he's still with the despair side... He could also be dead..."

Makoto tried to smile as he put a hand on Hajime's shoulder. "We have Fujisaki-kun as our programmer. And now we have an inventor, too. And someone who knows a lot about robots! It will all work out somehow, trust me. Don't give up on hope."

Hajime smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I lost myself there for a moment... Let's tell them tomorrow so they can rest properly for today."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me, Hinata-kun."

"You're welcome." Hajime sighed contently. It did not matter that their ultimate talents were fake. The boy in front him truly was hope. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well... That was... Quite interesting... I have learned a lot from Miu today... Things I did not know before, things I did not need to know and things I definitely did not want to know..." 

"I wanna cry. That was so embarrassing..."

Kiibo and Kokichi stood in front of Miu's door. They made their way to their own rooms. 

"Kiibo. Let's go to my room."

Kiibo eyed the girl in front of him curiously. He nodded and they entered her room. She locked the door. 

"I'll be getting straight to the point. I think... Some of us might remember something..."

"What? Are you sure? Did anyone tell you?" 

"No, but... Some of our friends act weirdly... Saihara-chan and Momota-chan for example... They seem a bit different to me..."

"Maybe they are just trying to change?" 

"No one can change that fast.... It's not that easy to overcome the kind of traumas we faced, Kiibo... There's also... me...I'm weird. You can't just forget about your trust issues..."

Kiibo frowned. "I really... Trust them, Kokichi, as much as I trust you. But do you not think that they would have told us if they were to remember anything?"

"What if only their bodies remember?" 

"I see! That could be a possibility..." The white haired boy's eyes wandered up to look at Kokichi. "Kokichi..."

"Hm? Didn't you say that you wanted to be special to me? That's why you're here. Because I feel like you are the only one I can truly trust, Kiibo."

Kiibo stared at his friend, his eyes wide, while a blush spread across his face. He hugged Kokichi tightly. 

"Nishishi! What is it, Kiibaby? Are you touched? Are youuu? I'm not wearing a bra, you know?" 

Kiibo did not budge. 

"Neither am I wearing any panties."

"W-what?!" The former robot moved away immediately. "T-that is no good, Kokichi! You could catch a cold! You are not wearing any pants either! You should -" 

"Calm down, Kiibaby, I lied! Nishishi! But you were hugging me so tightly that my boobs startet to huuuurrrrtttt!" 

"I am- I am sorry..." 

"It's OK, I lied again! Heh." Her smile faltered. "Jokes and lies aside... I thought that maybe... You were crying. Well, are you?" 

"I do not know... I am still confused about a lot of things... About this body... All these emotions... About my behavior that Saihara-kun had criticized-"

"Saihara-chan did that...?" Kokichi walked to stand in front of Kiibo and cupped his cheeks. "We're both dealing with something similar, Kiibo, waking up in bodies unknown to us. Something the others probably don't and can't understand. Please don't be mad at our friends. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm..." 

"I am not mad..."

"Then why are you pouting and tearing up, my beloved roboticist?" The short girl giggled as she wiped away her friend's tears. 

"Come on now, let's go. Dinner will be ready soon. We can wait with the others in the big hall."

The white haired boy nodded and let Kokichi lead him out. After they had locked her door they moved towards the stairs. A door opened and hit Kiibo in the face. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! You might be a degenerate but I didn't mean to hurt you, Kiibo-san!" 

Tenko crouched down next to Kokichi. "Did you get hurt though, Ouma-san?!" 

"N-no, I didn't but..." She eyed her best friend on the ground. 

Kiibo groaned as he slowly rubbed his forehead. "Why does this always happen to me...?"

"Yeah, it always happens to best boy." Kokichi snickered as she caressed Kiibo's cheek. "Can you get up? If you can, let's go. I'm hungry!" 

"Let me help you, Kiibo-san, since this was my fault..." 

Kiibo nodded and let his friends help him up and support him. After they entered the dining hall Tenko left their side immediately to run and greet Himiko.   
Kokichi smiled at Kiibo. She lead him to sit on a chair and told him that she would go to the kitchen to get some ice for that bump on his forehead to which the other only nodded. 

"Ouma-san, where are your pyjama bottoms?!" Shuichi squeaked as he covered his face with his hands. He parted his fingers to still look at the small girl in front of him. Kokichi giggled at the action. 

"They wouldn't stay on, Saihara-chan, so I had to get rid of them. And then I fed them to Miu. Nishishi." 

"I... I see... Would you... Like to have my jacket?" 

"But don't you enjoy the view on my beautiful thighs?" 

"I do but more than that I care about your health and your well-being, Kimchi." Shuichi grinned as he removed his hands from his face. 

Kokichi blushed but before she could reply to that, Miu and Kaede marched into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, he really does. The mother needs to stay healthy so the babies do, too. The twins are going to be soooo cute!"

Miu looked mortified as she looked between her friends. 

"SHE'S LYING! AKAMATSU-SAN IS DEFINITELY LYING, IRUMA-SAN!" Kokichi nodded hysterically to Shuichi's screaming. 

"Well damn, Music bitch. If you actually end up being right with the twins thing, I'll let ya fist me."

Everyone's face got even redder. 

"Kaede-chan said she'd like to give you a rim job."

"WAIT! NO, I DIDN'T, IRUMA-SAN!" 

Miu frowned. What the heck was going on. 

After some more screaming they walked back into the dining hall and sat down. Kiibo thanked his friends for the ice as he immediately held it against the bump on his head. When everyone finished eating they got ready to get up and leave the room only for Makoto to stop them. 

"Togami-kun has a movie room. It's the door on the right. I thought that maybe we could watch some movies together to calm our nerves." 

"I'm in but what kind of freaking bunker is this?!" Ryoma snickered, shaking his head. 

"Gonta thinks that it's really nice!" 

Kokichi frowned as she watched her friend. She looked over to Kiibo who, as she assumed, stared right back at her. 

"Come on. It'll be fun! We don't have any chairs but lots of pillows to lie and sit on while watching movies!" Everyone smiled and nodded at the man. 

As they moved to another room Shuichi frowned. Kiibo leaned a bit down to listen to Kokichi. Why was she whispering anyway...? Why did she not talk to him about whatever it was. If only-

"Saihara-kun, did you even listen?!" 

"Ah, sorry, Akamatsu-san... I was spacing out... Could you repeat that?" 

"Yeah, sure..." Kaede was worried. Very worried. Maybe she should talk to Kokichi about this... 

"Yeah, it is just as you said... Their bodies seem to remember something..."

"See?! Gonta talked without making any mistakes. He only talked in third person. Kiibo... Maybe that is the reason why Kaede-chan and Saihara-chan are so bold now, why I don't really have any issues with not lying anymore.... Why you're so overprotective of me... I know, we agreed that the past is the past, but I... Think... We should know..."

Both of them stopped in their tracks. Kiibo held onto her shoulders. "If you really want to find out more... Then I will not stop you, but I beg you... Please let me be by your side. I do not care if this feeling is something my old self felt... I do not know if it is the same... But what I know is that I want to protect you... Please, Kokichi, do not do anything reckless. Do not do things on your own..."

Kokichi gave him a soft smile. She held his hands when he retracted them. "I really appreciate it. Thank you, Kiibo."

They both smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. When they were in front of the door Kokichi stopped again. 

"Do you mind if I sit with Saihara-chan today? I'm really curious about his recent behavior..."

"Yeah, I am concerned as well... Do not worry about me, Kokichi. You do not need to ask me for permission. But I still appreciate you asking me first. Thank you."

They smiled and walked in. 

Shuichi beamed when Kokichi sat down next to him. Kaede grinned as she moved a bit away from Shuichi who only blushed at the action and mouthed a thank you to his best friend. 

The first movie they watched was called 'Inception' which both, Shuichi and Kokichi, had liked quite a lot. They thought it was quite interesting. What intrigued them more was the second movie though. 'Pacific Rim' was its name. 

"We'd do great as partners, Saihara-chan. Controlling a Jaeger with with you would be amazing. We'd be a dream team!" Kokichi giggled quietly. 

"I agree, Ouma-san. Being your partner would be amazing... Within the Jaeger I mean!" Shuichi flushed as he quietly looked away only to look back at the small girl next to him. She was smiling. 

In the middle of the movie maids entered the room to bring them drinks and snacks which everyone thankfully accepted. 

  
"OK, let's make the third movie our last for today!" Makoto smiled as he put in the CD. This one was a bit older but he was sure that the others would like it as well. The first Robocop movie was just great. Even Byakuya liked it so that had to mean something. 

  
Kokichi drank out of her panta bottle since she did not really like orange juice. She was glad that they still had some. None of her friends loved it as much as she did and she did not understand why...  
Twenty minutes passed when Kokichi suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder. Before she could say anything she was pulled back and onto Shuichi's lap. She blushed furiously until she saw Shuichi's expression. His eyes were half lidded, unfocused and his face was flushed. 

"S-Saihara-chan...? Are you alright?" Kokichi asked in a whisper. 

"Of cwourse I am, Oumwa-saaaaannnn." he slurred. 

"Clearly, you are not. Nishishi! Maybe you should - HUHHH!" Kokichi's hands flew right to her mouth, covering it. 

Shuichi was squeezing her right breast. 

"Wa-wait! What are you doing?!" The small girl whisper-yelled, a bright red color dusting her cheeks. 

The lights were turned on. 

"Someone put drugs into the drinks! Oh God! Are you OK?!" Chihiro cried as he looked over all the younger students. 

Miu pulled Kokichi away. She stole some sips from Kokichi's panta when her best friend was not looking since she did not feel like drinking any juice. Thank God the blonde kind of craved sparkled drinks as of late. 

"Damn Saihorny! Is this how you act when you're high?!" Miu snickered. 

"Nooooouu!!! Gvive her back toouu me, pwease!" 

"You're actually crying?! KYAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Shwe should just.... Accceptttt.... My little Shwwwuichi's. Hehehehe..." Shuichi giggled and then fell backwards into a big pile of pillows. 

Miu stopped her giggling immediately and looked at her slut sister whose face and ears were red. 

"Did... Did he just... Ask you... For babies....?" 

Before Miu could laugh out loud Kokichi covered her mouth. 

"If you consider me important then shut the fuck up, you nippleless whore!" 

Miu nodded. Kokichi let go and both of them looked around. Almost everyone was high. Chihiro sat down next to them.

"Let the people who are working here and me handle this! We'll escort the drugged ones to their rooms. You two should return to your rooms as well."

They both nodded. Chihiro smiled. He left the room to call for the servants. Miu went to get Kiibo while Kokichi crouched down in front of Shuichi. She shook him softly. 

"Let's get you to your room, Saihara-chan."

Said boy opened his eyes slowly. He smirked but did not look up to Kokichi. 

"You should toooooowtwally spwread your legs and let mwe seeee more, Oumwa-san. Hehe hehe." 

The short girl blushed again. What the heck? She slapped the boy's head lightly who in return let out a tiny squeak. She got up and went to get Miu. Her friend did not succeed in helping Kiibo either. As they walked towards their rooms, Kokichi slowed down her pace until she stopped entirely. 

"Miu...?" 

Miu turned around and walked back to stand in front Kokichi. If the smaller called her by her actual name then it had to be something serious. 

"What is it, Kokichi?" 

"Miu, I... Have you... Ever thought about wanting kids...?"

"Why are you asking me that? Do you?" 

"I- I don't know... I mean... Kaede-chan teases me by constantly bringing it up... I know Saihara-chan is high as fuck right now but what if he actually- I mean what if-" Kokichi stuttered and hugged her own body. "This is so embarrassing..."

Miu pulled her friend into an embrace. 

"It'll be fine. You'll figure out what YOU want eventually. Don't think about the teasing and what a drugged boy said to you."

Kokichi looked up to meet the other's eyes. Miu smiled. 

"Let's get you to bed, you small hoe."

They wished each other a good night when Kokichi entered her room. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. 

  
In her dreams she saw Junko laughing maniacally at her. Soon, more similar looking shadows joined the crazy woman, everyone laughed, their eyes were glowing and no matter where Kokichi ran, the shadows would not stop following the short girl. They cornered her, got closer and closer, and then one stabbed her with a knife, blood oozed out of her arm. Kokichi screamed. The stabbing just would not stop, she was not able to wake up from her nightmare. The torture continued until the pain of knives stabbing her in the head and in the abdomen woke her up. 

The small girl wiped away her tears. She had been sweating throughout the whole dream. Disgusting... When she tried to get out of bed she fell to the ground immediately. The lower half of her body hurt like hell. It hurt so badly that she could not even get up. Kokichi turned onto her back and tried to sit up. She managed to do that at least, that did not mean that it hurt any less though. The darkness of the room made it impossible for her to see clearly so Kokichi let her hand wander down and retracted it as soon as it touched a wet spot on the lower half of her clothes. 

*****

"Am I back on my period...? It didn't hurt this bad the last time though..." 

"It's not period blood. I took your virginity, that's why it hurts so much, Kokichi!" 

A click, and the lights were turned on, revealing Junko. Kokichi's eyes widened. 

"W-what... Did you do to me...? Didn't you say-" 

"I liiiiieed! That's how you would say it, right? This is level 2 of your own personal despair! Be happy that I drugged you in your sleep! Imagine if I didn't! Oh, the pain!" 

Kokichi tried to crawl away as Junko got closer to her. 

"Oh no, Baby, where are you going?" 

Junko kicked her and made the shorter girl lie on her back again. Kokichi screamed when the other stepped onto her lower regions. 

"You know, I really like girls like you, Kokichi."

"Argh! Stop it! It hurts!" 

"Small girls turn me on so much! You should've seen how your belly bulged when I used that big-ass dildo! How much you bled throughout the whole thing! And your face right now!" The crazy woman above Kokichi laughed. 

"I love you! I love you so much! Join me! Join my side, Kokichi Ouma! Let's spread despair!" She retracted her foot. 

Kokichi whined. She refused to cry. 

"Did you...?" 

Another kick. 

"When yours truly asks you a question or for something, you gotta fucking answer back first, Kokichi! But yes, it was me who drugged you all. And about how I got in, that's totally a secret! Don't make me open up like I made you open your legs for me!!! Hehehe." The taller woman giggled and acted shyly as she drooled. 

*****

"Fuck you..."

"What?"

"I said fuck you! I won't join you! I worked hard... So hard to stop the killing game... And I will end this 'game' as well! You will die, Enoshima." 

Junko blinked. She crouched down and got closer to the other's face. 

"No. You'll be the one to die, Kokichi. Just like you did within the game."

Kokichi paled. 

"No matter what you do, no matter where you run off to, I will always find you. And whenever I do, I will give you a torture worse than the one you will have received before. The next time I will have you awake, watching, as I not only destroy your body but also your soul and spirit. You will join me, Kokichi Ouma, and there is nothing you can do about it. That is going to be the outcome of this story."

Junko grinned and gave Kokichi a peck on the lips before she rose back up. 

"Let's be Queens together, Kokichi. Despair suits your face so much better. And your body, too. Nishishishi~!" The tall blonde left the room through the door. She turned around the corner and hugged Izuru close. 

"Come on, my knight in shining armor. Get us out of here!" 

The other nodded and did as he was told. 

  
It all dawned to Kokichi after Junko had left the room. The tears started flowing, her sobbing getting louder and louder until she screamed while trying to crawl towards the door. 

"Miu! Miu, help me! Miu, it hurts so much! Help me, Miu! I'm scared! So scared, Miu! Get me out of here, please!"

The door flung open and Miu ran up to her. She fell onto her knees. It hurt but she did not care. Not when her best friend lay on the ground, crying and screaming. 

"Kokichi! What's wrong?!" 

The girl in question pulled Miu into a tight hug and continued to cry loudly. 

Byakuya who had opened the door after Miu's pleads crouched down next to the girls. 

"Ouma, calm down. What happened?" 

"Junko was here! I don't wanna be here anymore! Get me out! I want to get out of this room! Please! Get me out...!" 

Miu teared up. She had to get her best friend out of here! She stiffened when she slid her hands around Kokichi to carry her and felt a sticky wetness. Miu tried to seperate herself from the hug to have a look at what she had touched but Kokichi only hugged her tighter. 

"Pl-please! Don't let go of me, Miu! Don't let go!" The small sobs teared at Miu's heart. 

"I won't! I won't let go, Kokichi...! I'm here!"

Byakuya walked around the room, his eyes widened when he spotted blood on the sheets. He then sat in front of Miu and got to see Kokichi from behind. He looked up to meet Miu's eyes and just shook his head quietly. Usually Miu would have a hard time understanding things but that was not the case right now. 

"Don't cry, Iruma. Ouma needs you right now. I'll try to get Hinata. Hopefully he's back to normal."

Miu tried hard not to cry when Byakuya left. Kokichi was still sobbing and trembling in her arms. She could not have known what it was about, Kokichi's screaming and crying, when she heard her from the other room. But definitely not this. She combed through white locks with her hand.

"I'm here. I'll always be with you, Kokichi. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"Kokichi!" Hajime joined Miu and Kokichi on the ground. All of the other students gathered in front of the room. Kirumi made her way to the front. 

"Hinata-san, could you help by carrying Ouma-san into my bathroom?" 

He nodded and held Kokichi's hand. 

"Hey, it's me. Kokichi, let's get you cleaned up."

Red and puffy eyes stared back at Hajime. He bit the inside of this mouth and tried to smile. When the other nodded he hugged her close and carried her out of the room and into Kirumi's. Miu followed them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Silence took over the small group as they waited for someone, anyone, to speak up. 

Makoto sighed. 

"We aren't as safe as I thought we'd be... Enoshima somehow found out about this place..."

Miu looked down on her lap, Kokichi's head rested on it. It had taken some time for her to be able to fall asleep- and only with Miu holding one of her hands. 

Shuichi gritted his teeth. "Let's just kill her off." 

Many nodded in agreement but others sighed. 

"I get that you're all very angry- with what she did to you, with what she did to Ouma-san, but you need to calm down." Nagito said. 

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's impossible after what just happened!" 

"Saihara-kun, you'll wake Kokichi up! We're all angry, but let's just-"

Shuichi scoffed at Kaede and then stared at Kokichi. "Open your eyes, Ouma-san! I know that you're awake!"

"Hey, stop it!" Kiibo held onto the other boy's arm.

"No, it's OK... He's right. I shouldn't pretend to be asleep." 

Shuichi walked up to the girls and sat down on the floor, he locked eyes with Kokichi's different colored ones. She tried sitting up with Miu supporting her. 

"I know, you don't want to think about it but Ouma-san, did she say anything to you?" 

"Hey, you should give her some time!" Hajime growled. 

"We don't have any time!" 

Everyone fell silent again. 

"Didn't Naegi-san just say so?! We aren't as safe as we thought we'd be! Enoshima knows about this place..."

"And she even managed to drug most of us... She got in without any of us noticing... I'm afraid, I have to agree with Saihara-kun on this..."

Rantaro nodded at Shuichi, who smiled in return. 

"Kokichi. Please."

She looked up to her green haired friend and gulped. Her grip on Miu's hand tightened. 

"Come on, slut sister! You're stronger than this! Let's end all of this bullshit!" 

Kokichi's trembling stopped, she turned her head to stare at Miu. 

"It's scary, I know, but you're strong. Both, you and I know that. Don't let the fear take you over. You got me successfully killed without dirtying your own hands, remember? It's thanks to you that the killing game found its end. You got all of us fooled. So what's stopping you to do the same with that bitch?! You died in a fucking hydraulic press, you small hoe! What could be worse? I can tell you what! Letting that Cuntshima get to you! Letting her win this stupid war!"

Kokichi giggled, it turned into a laughter, with the volume increasing each second. 

The people present looked at each other. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I never thought that it'd be you of all people, Miu. Thank you. Really. Thank you for giving me courage and strength."

Miu flushed. She nodded and smiled. Kokichi grinned back before facing the others. 

"She wants me on her side. When I refused she threatened me, she told me that she'd come after me and would be able to find me, no matter where I run off to. Apparently she loves me." The short girl scoffed. 

"Following us isn't a difficult task. How she got into the bunker without anyone noticing is the question. There's only one door and the vents are guarded as well..."   
Shuichi covered his mouth, he was deep in thought.

"Saihara-san... Is this our fault...?" Kotoko teared up. "It is, isn't it...? And because of me... Big sis Kichi had to face the same thing I did..."

"No! It's not like that! It's not your fault..." Kokichi did not know what to say... So Kotoko also...

"Hey, you stay strong, too, hoe Jr.!" 

"What?! What did you just call me, you foul mouthed goat?!" 

"HHHEEEEHHHHHHHH! GOAT?!" 

Everyone started laughing. And it took them a while to calm down. 

"This little laughing session was just what we needed right now, I guess." Kyoko giggled and let her gaze wander to look at each person in the room. "Let's have breakfast first, then we'll think of how to continue. We will have to come up with several plans. We need to find the adults, rescue the rest of the warriors of hope, and eventually, we have to find a way to beat Enoshima. This war will end with us being the winning side."

The students nodded and stood up to get to the dinning room.

"Want me to carry you on my back, slut?" 

"And allow you to fondle my cute petite ass while doing so? Nishishi! You silly girl! I may be small, but I'm still very heavy! Saihara-chan can carry me around!" 

Shuichi flushed as he looked away with a grin. "I- I wouldn't mind that, Ouma-san." 

"I know you wouldn't! Me and this slut witnessed it with our own eyes. You're quite the pervert when you're high, huh?" 

"Wait, what?! W-what did I do...?" 

"Hmmm, I wonder..." 

Miu and Kokichi both laughed when Shuichi's face turned even redder. He was talking to himself, trying to remember what he had said or done to his crush. 

"Hey, Miu." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm still scared, you know...? But thank you, really. You did not only encourage me but you also make me feel safe. I will continue to work hard and stay strong. I want to protect all of you. Especially you. You... Mean so much to me now, I can't even describe it in words. Something in me made me call out to you, and only you, when I was... In that room. When I'm with you, I feel the safest, even if you aren't strong. You stupid, shit-eating, fart loving piece of cum-hoe-"

"Wha-?!" 

"I love you. Thank you for being my best friend. And my hope..." 

Kokichi gave her friend a peck on the cheek. Miu's eyes watered. 

"I love you, too, slut sister! And you're my hope, too!"

The girls hugged each other. Shuichi watched them with a smile. 

"Hm? Does Saihara-chan want a kiss, too? Hmmmm? Does he?" 

Shuichi smiled as he crouched in front of Kokichi so she could get onto his back. 

"I wouldn't mind a kiss, Ouma-san." 

The boy's face resembled a tomato when he got pecked on his cheek as well. He did not expect to actually receive a kiss. He would have preferred it on the lips though. 

Miu got up and to the door, holding it open for the other two. 

Kokichi saw as a smile form on Shuichi's face. The boy got up and she pressed her face against his shoulder. 

Shuichi Saihara was awkward. But he was also smart, pretty and so very cute. And despite her worries and fears she could not help but feel drawn to him. 

Kokichi Ouma loved Shuichi Saihara, and that was the only thing she knew she could not do anything about. And she never would want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be next year soon. And I still don't really know what country to go to for my semester abroad. It has to be an English speaking one. 
> 
> UK is close, I can go there every month. I wanna go somewhere far away. Canada, maybe!
> 
> I'm scared of going to Australia lol. 
> 
> But I'm a total simp for British English
> 
> HELP


	9. Chapter 8: Concerns. Doubts. And best friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts.  
> Sadness.  
>  And Wholesome moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKR5jABrCaU/?igshid=hua8jjrda1jm
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ NSFW WARNING: masturbation. You can skip the past, five stars ***** signal the beginning and the end of the NSFW part.⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Kyoko sighed after the others had left the room. The tears rolled down her face. She was not her father, she would never be as great as him, that is what she thought. He was in danger and Kyoko was not able to do anything about it. They could not come up with any plans since they did not even have any leads to work with. It was frustrating. She laid her head on the desk and started to cry silently.

"Father... I'm so sorry..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coming up with plans for a counterattack is more difficult than I thought..."

"That's so you, Naegi." Byakuya scoffed and then sighed. "We'll come up with something eventually... Give her some time to calm down." 

The other nodded to Byakuya after they had entered his room. 

"I hate how she can see right through us... Enoshima knows us too well. We played her game, let her analyse us and now we're stuck here without any clues..." Makoto huffed as he threw himself onto the bed. Byakuya sat down near his pillow and patted his head.

"Remember when Hinata-kun wanted to talk to me the other day? I have to tell you about it. I mean, I did plan to tell everyone by today evening or tomorrow but... I think you should know now, so..."

Byakuya gulped and stared at his boyfriend. He nodded and then Makoto told him. The tall boy in front of him frowned and closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

"Why is everything only getting worse...?"

Makoto smiled and sat up, giving Byakuya a peck on his nose. The other flushed.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. We will win."

The brown haired male got off the bed and held his hand out. Byakuya stared at it, and then looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"You..."

"Togami-kun. I refuse to give up. I refuse to throw it all away. I refuse to despair. Because all I have going for me is the desire to keep moving forward. So don't loose hope."

Byakuya could not hide his smile after hearing those words again. More than three years had passed, neither of them has forgotten those words, nor did their other friends, he was sure. Makoto giggled and held his lover's hands, caressing them a bit before he pulled the other up.

"Do I get extra points for quoting myself? Maybe some kisses? Or maybe we could take a bath together? Or maybe we could do it witho-"

"Stoooooooop!" Byakuya let out a tiny laugh as he pushed the other's face away. "Cringy. That's what you are, dumbass. So, what are we going to do now?" 

Makoto smiled as he held onto his boyfriend's hands again. "Let's look around. The least we can do is that. We need to find out how she got into the building. So we should talk to your servants first." He covered his mouth with his hand as he drifted into deep thoughts.

Both of them walked out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rantaro held up his hands, signalizing that he gave up. "Kokichi, I give up. I don't know how you do it, but I just can't beat you in rock-paper-scissors... Which is pretty weird... Are you cheating?"

"My beloved Amami-chan, you're a very smart guy, and also the prettiest man I have ever seen, but... Come on! You think I cheated??? At rock-paper-scissors? Are you serious?"

"Well, you won thirty times in a row. Seems very suspicious! Don't you think so, little one?"

The green haired male grinned as he got closer to the girl's face, said girl copied the action.

"Just admit it, you're a looser, Amami-chan."

Rantaro huffed, held her by her chin, pulled her closer and bit down her right cheek softly. 

Ah, yes. Chubby cheeks. 

Nice. 

Squishy. 

And so very soft. 

He nibbled on her cheek.

"If you leave a hickey on my cheek, I'll kick you in the nuts."

Rantaro started to suck.

"Noooo, you idiot! I can't get married if you do that!"

Kokichi laughed loudly as she tried to shove the taller male away from her only for him to pull her on his lap. 

"Nyeeehh! What are you doing to Ouma?" Himiko giggled as she walked closer. 

"Amami-chan turned into a zombie and is trying to eat me! Help me, Yumeno-chan!" 

Before the other short girl could reply or do something she was pulled into Rantaro's lap as well. He opened his mouth and turned to Himiko, grinning widely. Himiko's eyes wandered to Kokichi, whose right cheek was red and wet from Rantaro's saliva. Her eyes switched back to Rantaro.

"Oh god, no..."

"Yes."

Rantaro was now biting down her cheek softly and repeated the action of what he did to Kokichi. Now Himiko was the one to laugh and scream at the same time. 

Gonta smiled when he entered the room and saw his friends having fun.

"What are you doing? Seems like fun! May Gonta join?"

"Sure can, big boy! I'm teaching the small ones a lesson!"

"I get that Ouma can be annoying, but what did I do?"

"Hey, Yumeno-chan! You can't betray me like this! We're both victims!"

"My left cheek is covered in saliva! Nyeeehh!"

"My right one is, too, silly mage! Nishishi!"

"Nyahahahaha! Me, too!" Angie yelled out as she jumped onto Gonta's back.

"Bite me, Gonta-kun!"

Gonta flushed and waved his hands in front of his face: "Gonta cannot do that! Gentlemen don't do that!"

While everyone screamed and had fun, Kokichi's smile turned into a frown. Himiko got off Rantaro's lap and ran towards Tenko who just entered the big lobby-like room. 

Rantaro pulled Kokichi closer. "What's wrong?" 

"I'll tell you later, Amami-chan... Meet me in my room in thirty minutes. And get Kiibo, too..."

The boy nodded and before he could say anything else Tenko grabbed Kokichi's hand and pulled her away.

"Control your dick, degenerate!"

"What are you talking about? It's not even up. Stop accusing me of things, Chabashira."

Tenko's face reddened. "U-USING SUCH INDECENT WORDS! MALES ARE SUCH DEGENERATES!!!"

"Awwww, Chabashira-chan! Amami-chan did nothing wrong!"

Kokichi bend down and nibbled on Rantaro's nose. Then she stopped.

Rantaro's eyes widened.

"Kokichi... DON'T."

Kokichi grinned maniacally, opened her mouth and let the saliva roll down the boys nose.

Rantaro's disgusted face turned into a smile, then he started to laugh, Kokichi joining him in that.

The rest of their friends entered the room and joined the small group, watching them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Maki asked.

"Amami-chan tried to give Yumeno-chan and me hickeys on our cheeks. I wanted revenge so I did the same to his nose. Yes, that's all my saliva."

Miu wheezed and laughed loudly.

"That's my slut sister!!" 

Gonta screamed when Angie and Miu tried to do the same thing to him. He covered his face, continued screaming but also started to giggle.

Kokichi's eyes softened as she watched her friends. Her eyes wandered up to look at the others, and also trying to find Shuichi. When she could not spot him she walked away from the group that was currently busy having fun. Then she saw him.

Shuichi was standing there, back against the wall while talking to Kaede. 

Kokichi turned away and sighed, not wanting to disturb their conversation. She needed Miu, so she reached out to hold her hand but stopped before she could do so and pinched her butt instead.

Miu squeaked and turned around, her face red, confusion written all over it, as she stared at her best friend.

"I need you, bitchlet."

Miu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. She then turned around to hold onto Kokichi's shoulders.

"What is it, slut?"

"Meet me in my room in, like, twenty minutes, Miu."

The other nodded, irritated, but that stopped as soon as Kokichi tiptoed to peck her cheek. "See ya, bitchlet!"

Miu watched her walk away with a smile. And all of a sudden, she felt sad when looking at the smaller girl's back. 

Miu felt lonely, scared and guilty, she did not even know why. 

"W-w-wait, Kokichi! L-let me come with you!"

Don't leave me.

Don't leave me!

DON'T LEAVE ME!

Miu could not say it out loud, and without realizing, she was running towards her best friend and took the smaller hand in her own. Kokichi looked up and decided keep her mouth shut after seeing the blonde's expression. They both walked into Kokichi's room.

"I called Amami-chan, too, so let's wait for him."

They both sat down on the bed.

"Miu, are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I am! Don't worry!"

"Is it because I pinched your butt? If so, I'm sorry. I should've asked first, but it looked way too sexy and I just had to."

After a short silence both of them were bursting with laughter.

"God, you shitty abortion! I love you!"

"Yesterday I was your hope, what happened?"

"Shut up, you asshole." Miu shoved her friend softly and giggled. "You know what? I decided to give Bakamatsu a chance."

"Oh, nice! I'm so very happy and pro-"

"But..." Miu held Kokichi's hands again. Kokichi's eyes locked with hers.

"If you... Were to go away... I'd follow you, Kokichi. My kind of love for you is different. And-"

Kokichi squeezed the other's hands back.

"It's ok, I know so you don't have to say it. I understand, my beloved Miu. You're very important to me, too, a unique friend, so very special. I love you so much and I don't understand how or why, especially after what we went through in the game, but now you're my best friend."

Miu's forehead touched Kokichi's.

"Maybe we knew each other before this."

Kokichi stiffened. She opened her mouth to say something but several knocks on her door interrupted her. She got off the bed to open it and let the boys in. Kiibo closed the door after he entered the room.The students sat down on the floor.

"So? What is this about, Kokichi?" 

Miu stared at her best friend, waiting for an answer, just like Rantaro. Kiibo and Kokichi locked eyes, she nodded.

"So... I was thinking that maybe we DO remember our past."

"Wait, what? Did some slut tell you?"

Kokichi shook her head. "No, I don't mean it like that. I think that our bodies remember! It's kinda hard to explain... Let me give you some examples. Think about Gonta's current way of talking. Sure, he talks in third person but there are no more mistakes, his usage of words is correct and rather good. Kaede, who's totally different now in my opinion, she's bolder, just like Saihara. And Saihara... there's something about his current behavior that just worries me a lot..."

"Saihara-kun really does behave weirdly sometimes. Even I realized..."

Rantaro's and Miu's heads turned and they stared at Kiibo now.

"Kokichi, and now me as well, assume that this is also the reason for some of our feelings towards each other. Our relationships and our feelings are probably connected to our past selves. Me being overprotective of Kokichi, Saihara-kun constantly bickering with me-"

"Even our friendship, Miu. We probably were friends before all this." Kokichi stared at the other female.

"I don't see that as something bad though. Should I be concerned?"

"No, Iruma-san, you don't have to. You're not dangerous, neither is Kokichi. Those who seem rather different due to unrecognizable traits- traits, they didn't have while we were stuck in the game- they're the ones who could be dangerous."

Kiibo and Kokichi nodded. 

"W-w-wait! Are you saying that one of us could be a traitor?!" Miu squeaked.

"I really don't know. Kokichi, I assume that I don't come off as weird or dangerous. Is that the reason why you invited me here?"

"Yes. Kiibo and Miu may be attached to me, but not to the point where it comes off as weird. And I hope I'm doing the right thing by trusting you."

Rantaro grabbed Kokichi's hands and gazed at her. "You are. I promise I'll help you out with solving this mystery about our past."

Kokichi smiled at the taller man.

"Thank you, Amami-chan. No... Ran-chan." 

"It should be illegal to be as cute as you."

"It should be illegal to be as pretty as you! Like, have you ever looked into a mirror? You are truly the most beautiful person I've ever seen!"

Rantaro flushed and giggled.

"Oh, Kichi. Stop. Heh."

The other two in the room coughed awkwardly.

Kokichi giggled, too. "Sorry, his beauty is so distracting. But, yeah, let's get back to the important stuff. I need you to observe the others as well. This is not me still having trust issues, I love them as much as you do, but something's very wrong..."

Miu frowned as her gaze shifted to Kokichi. "Assuming that there's a traitor among us... Wouldn't that also explain how that cunt got in? Saihara mentioned that every door and even the vents are guarded, Togami also confirmed the fact..."

Kokichi shivered. She really did not want to accuse anyone of being a traitor. But what Miu said made sense.

"The traitor could've tricked the guards, maybe they distracted them to let that bitch in!"

"Well, it does not necessarily have to be one of us: the V3 participants." Kiibo mumbled.

"Yeah, but we still have to be careful! Urgh! I hate this! Why is this happening to us!"

"Calm down, Miu. I don't want to accuse anyone either but if there really is a traitor among us, then talking to our 'friends' about our observations is a big no-no."

The other three nodded to Kokichi. They got up and headed towards the door. 

"The traitor might get suspicious if we're together for too long."

Again, they nodded. Kiibo opened the door and exited the room, followed by Miu, and just when Rantaro was about to leave as well, Kokichi pulled him down by his collar. She was very close to his face.

"Yoooo! Pooichi! Bakamatsu, whatcha doing?!" Miu ran up to the ones she called out to. 

"Rantaro. Listen. Tonight I will..."

Shuichi squeaked when he saw Kokichi pecking Rantaro on his cheek. He ran towards the two.

"Ouma-san!" 

The girl looked up. 

"Are you jealous? It was only a peck, Saihara-chan! If you want more than that, get into my room! Nishishi!"

Shuichi flushed and got closer. "M-may I come in, then?"

A bright pink color spread across Kokichi's face. She did not expect that. Her gaze shifted back to Rantaro, who only grinned and put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

"Now, now, my horny friend. You know Kokichi, she likes to tease, but when someone does it to her she gets all flustered. Give her some time."

The green haired boy laughed loudly as he dragged Shuichi away from Kokichi's door. He complained and called after Kokichi who only laughed at the scene. As soon as her friends were out of sight the smile faltered and she sighed. She got back into the room and leaned against the closed door. "We woke up from a nightmare only to get into another one. I should've died in real life, too..." Kokichi sobbed but did not cry. She did not allow herself to do so. She needed to be strong. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to talk to me, Iruma-san?" Kaede turned around to smile at the other girl after they had entered her room. 

Miu's face turned red. No turning back now. She had to do this, she wanted to.

"P-p-please go out with me, Bakamatsu!!!"

She was pulled into a hug immediately.

"I'm so so soooooo happy, Iruma-san! Thank you so much! I'll try my best as your lover! I'll make you love me as much as I love you!"

Miu's hands rested on the other's lower back. She smiled. "Yeah, you probably will, you idiot. Thank you for loving someone like me."

Kaede held her by her shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes. Both were embarrassed but too happy to look away from the other. 

"I died rather early in the game, I can't remember my past life, but this moment... This day... Is now the best day of my life. Iruma-san..."

"Akamatsu..."

Kaede was surprised when she heard her actual name leave her crush's lips. No. Not anymore. She was not a crush anymore. Miu Iruma was now her girlfriend, her lover. When she locked eyes with the strawberry blonde haired girl her face turned even redder. She was pulled to the bed and sat down next to the other girl.

"Let's start slowly, Akamatsu."

"Y-yeah, of course..."

"Ok then... Kiss me."

Kaede gulped. Her hands wandered up and cupped Miu's cheeks. She tilted her head left as she pulled the inventor's face closer. And then she closed the gap between them. Miu held onto the blonde's hands. Both had their eyes closed, their lips pressed against each other. When they seperated they gazed into each other's eyes, cheeks flushed red. They had kissed. It was a short kiss, like a peck, and yet it felt special to the two girls.

It was their first kiss. To Kaede and Miu- to their current selves- it was their first. 

The slightly taller blonde smiled and pecked Kaede's cheek, then she got up. Kaede copied the action and stared at the other. 

"I'mma leave now. I wanna... Tell Kokichi about it!" She announced happily. "She... Is my best friend after all."

"You do that, Iruma-san. You deserve a best friend like Kokichi. And of course an amazing girlfriend like me. Since you're so amazing yourself."

Miu flushed again, a wide grin on her face as she played with a strand of hair. "Y-yeah! You know what? I fucking am and I deserve to have amazing people in my life. You're fucking right!" She hugged Kaede before she ran out the room. The other watched her embarrassed girlfriend run away.

"Think of a pet name for me, Iruma-san!"

"Fuck you, Bakamatsu!"

"Well, I guess that works, too." Kaede murmured while smiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. Of course we'll help you!"

"Thank you, Komaeda-kun! Thank you, Hinata-kun!"

Hajime groaned. Nagito just agreed to help out Makoto and Byakuya, saying he would help out, too. He got off the bed and walked out of the room, joining the others.

"The bunker is quite big, there are many rooms, places and spots we have to have a look at." Byakuya said as they started walking.

"Why not asking others to join?" 

"We asked Komaru-chan, Fujisaki-kun and Ishimaru-kun to help us out, too. They are currently inspecting the 'highest' floor."

"That's it? Only those three?"

Makoto gave Hajime an apologetic look. Nagito grabbed him by the arm. 

"Hinata-kun. We are trustworthy. I assume that's the reason, right, Naegi-kun?"

"Yeah. We don't know much about the V3 participants."

"H-hey! Wait a moment! We can't remember every single detail either! We even were with Junko before! How can you say that you-"

"Calm down, you idiot. You've been with us for some time now, so if you really wanted to betray us, you would've done so already. You had many chances to do so. We trust you, and that's it. You know your names, remember parts of your past, the V3 kids don't."

"Togami-kun is right. We want to trust them, but right now we can't. We have to find out how Enoshima got in, or at least who might have helped her."

"If you want to keep Ouma safe then do your job, Hinata. We can't trust anyone right now, not the V3 participants, not the two children, neither can we trust my servants."

Hajime nodded and stared at his feet. 

"We'll keep her safe, don't worry. This time it will be different..." Nagito murmured as he passed the tall brown haired man.

Hajime sighed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi groaned after he had closed the door behind him. Rantaro dragged him away from Kokichi, and then they met up with Kaito and Maki who insisted that it was about time to re-start their training sessions. He was exhausted, he was tired, he was annoyed, sad and angry. Because he was weak. Because he was not smart enough. Because the person he loved so dearly got hurt. And Shuichi could not protect her. He had failed in the game. He had failed in real life. He- 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He was sweaty and pissed off. Great.

"What?" He snarled. When Shuichi did not get a reply he opened his eyes and locked eyes with the other person. He blinked several times. On no... What did he do...

"Ou-ouma-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound so rude, I just got back from a training session with Momota-kun and Harukawa-san! Please, come in!" The turquoise haired boy stepped aside to let the short girl in.

"Oh, it's alright, Saihara-chan. No need to apologise, you're probably very tired. I can leave if you-"

"N-no! You can stay, Ouma-san..." Shuichi smiled shyly as he averted his gaze and closed the door. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I didn't come here to ask you for anything, silly. I just wanted to spend some time with my beloved Saihara-chan!"

"I- I see. Thank you very much!"

Kokichi smiled as eyed him. "I really like your hair, Saihara-chan."

"My hair?" 

"Yeah. Maybe that was also the reason as for why my hair was dark when we were stuck in the game... I probably didn't like my eyes either..."

"We all do though, Ouma-san. We like you the way you are."

"You all only like the way I am right now. I was someone different when I was in the game and I'm pretty sure I've changed again after we escaped Danganronpa. And who knows who I was before that stupid killing game..."

"Shirogane-san made us watch those videos during the last trial, I don't think they were real though. I don't share feelings or thoughts with... Whoever that was... Akamatsu-san doesn't resemble the person in the video either, neither does Momo-" Shuichi stopped.

"Saihara-chan? Are you ok?"

"I- I am! Sorry, I was in a daze... Sometimes that just... happens! I also... Kind of forget about everything else when I'm in deep thoughts since I don't want any distractions." 

The boy's golden eyes widened when he stared at Kokichi for a while. He stepped closer. "What is that?" With one hand he grabbed the other by the back of her neck and tilted her head, his other hand wandered up and caressed a spot on her neck.

Kokichi shivered. Shuichi was inspecting something, she was sure he did, but she felt conflicted. He was close, too close, and she felt a bit scared but she also felt hot. She whined when Shuichi pinched the spot his eyes were focused on. "Ouchie! Saihara-chan! Don't pinch me!"

As soon as the boy realized what he was doing, he stepped back to put some distance between them. He flushed, his face resembling a tomato. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! It happened again!" He was roughing up his own hair.

Kokichi giggled, a bright pink color coloring her cheeks. "God, you've always been so cute, Saihara-chan. I love it when you're shy! Well, I still have to talk to Kiibaby about some things so I'll leave."

"Are you embarrassed?" Shuichi smirked. 

"Don't you dare to challenge me, Shumai. You're way more embarrassed than me!" She snickered, hand on the handle of the door.

"I am certain that I improved my teasing skills, Kimchi." 

Kokichi blinked. Would she ever get used to that pet name? It was embarrassing but she kind of liked it, since it was something Shuichi chose for her. She walked back to him, looked up while he looked down to meet her gaze. Kokichi smirked as she put her arms around his neck to pull him down, and even then she had to tiptoe. Shuichi's heart was racing. Was she going to kiss him? 

"Ou-ouma-san! I'm sweaty! I- I haven't taken a shower yet!"

"I don't mind, Shumai."

Kokichi's smirk turned into an innocent smile before she hugged him tightly. Shuichi stiffened. Her breasts were pressed against him. He could not believe it. Kiibo felt the softness, too, did he not? He tried to ignore the jealousy he was feeling and hugged the other back, arms around her waist while he bend down further. Now it was Kokichi's turn to stiffen, she did not expect the boy to return the embrace. The smile returned to her face, her cheeks were red again; her nose and her ears, too, she was sure. Did Shuichi look like that, too, when he was embarrassed?

"Saihara-chan... Shumai, my beloved detective..." She whispered into Shuichi's ear softly. Shuichi shivered. Her whispering his pet names, that went straight to his dick. 

"Ouma-san... This is... If this continues I-"

"Shuichi-kun."

Oh god.

"I wouldn't mind having your kids."

That was it. He had to-

"And with that I win! Nishishi!" Kokichi grinned as she let go and twirled around. 

Shuichi gawked at her. 

"Don't ever pick a fight with me, Shumai! Nishishi! Bye then! And have fun taking care of your little problem."

"You're mean! This is too much, Ouma-san!" Shichi did not even try to hide his hard-on, his eyes watered.

"It's your fault for challenging me, stupid!" Kokichi laughed loudly as she exited his room, shut his door with a loud bang and ran into Kirumi's room.

"Next time, you'll be the one to take care of it..." Shuichi murmured.

*****

The boy grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, he locked the door, just in case... He took off his clothes, entered the shower and turned it on. A content sigh escaped his lips when warm water hit his skin. He looked down to his half hard member. His right hand wrapped around it. The boy let out a quiet moan when he started to pump his dick. 

It felt good, too good. 

Even better when his thoughts drifted to Kokichi. Her big eyes, her soft skin, that unruly hair, her small height, her tiny hands, her cute nose, her soft lips.

Her big breasts, her hips, her waist, her thighs... 

"Fuck...!" 

How would she look under him? Would she be embarrassed and shy? Would she hide? How cute that would be... Shuichi would love to see that.

But the thought of Kokichi riding him turned him on as well. She has a dominating personality, so she would enjoy that, too- he was sure. 

He imagined her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him, moaning loudly.

Whimpering. Sobbing.

Asking him for more.

And he would give it to her.

Shuichi would fuck her on a bed, on a table, on the floor, against a wall and for whatever reason, the thought of touching her in public turned him on more than he liked to admit. 

He pumped his dick faster. God, he was so hard.

"Ko- Kichi! Kokichi! hahhh~! I love you so much!"

He imagined how amazing it would feel to have her say it back to him. Shuichi's moans got louder. 

They would kiss passionately, would only separate to breath for a bit before they would be on each other again. He would hit her sweet spot over and over again and then he would cum deep inside her, would fill her up good.

What brought him over the edge was her calling him by his first name, just like she did a while ago. Cum splattered against the wall of the shower as he imagined Kokichi moaning his name in her cute voice. It took him a minute to calm down. 

He flushed as he washed the cum off and continued with his shower.

*****

Shuichi felt clean and relaxed when he lied down with his pyjamas on, his cheeks still red. Kokichi was teasing him when she was here, but that does not mean that she was lying, right...? Starting a family with the person you love the most sounded quite nice. And just like that the boy made up his mind. Tomorrow he would confess to her! 

He got off his bed, walked out of his room and knocked on Kaito's door. The door opened and Shuichi marched in. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face the magenta haired boy. 

His friend took a shower as well it seems, a smirk crept on Shuichi's face.

"You masturbated, too, huh?"

"What? Shuichi? Did you masturbate?"

Shuichi's confidence turned into embarrassment when he was asked back by his best friend...

"I... I did...?"

"Why do you sound so unsure of that? Haha!" Kaito laughed. "Well, to answer your question, I didn't masturbate... But... I had sex with Harumaki..." Kaito grinned while a blush spread across his face.

"O-oh! Wow! Congrats, Momota-kun!" 

"Thank you! It was a bit scary for both of us at first, but it felt good. Like, really good..."

Kaito laughed again when Shuichi told him what had happened when Kokichi came over to his room.

"Dude, she likes you! I mean, we all know that. She's probably too shy to confess to you!"

"And now scared of intimacy... Which is understandable after what had happened... But I still want to confess to her tomorrow. I can and will wait for her. I want her to be comfortable with me."

Kaito gave him a soft smile. "You're a great guy, Shuichi."

"I'll ask her out and then we'll date."

"Yeah, that usually happens when people like each other romantically."

"We'll have sex eventually..."

"Y-yeah, when both of you are ready and interested in sex, that happens afterwards."

Kaito watched his best friend as his grin widened, the blush reaching the tips of the turquoise haired boy's ears.

"Then I'll ask her to marry me."

"Woah! W-wow, Shuichi. You're planning ahead, huh?"

"We'll get a big house and start a family! I'd love to have twins, Momota-kun!" Shuichi announced happily.

Kaito blinked. And then laughed again. "God, Shuichi! You're amazing! Your kids will be amazing, too, I'm sure of that! I didn't even think that far ahead yet, but I guess it's normal to do so? I was very nervous about having sex with her but now I'm not anymore. Well, no, I still am, we only did it once, but I think I'll become less nervous eventually."

Shuichi smiled. "Yeah, p-probably."

Kaito stood up and motioned Shuichi to copy his action, so the other did.

"Let's end this conversation in a weird way, since it also started out awkwardly."

"W-w-what do you have in mind, Momota-kun?" Oh no, Shuichi did not like where this was going. It was Kaito, so of course he would ask- 

"I'll show you my dick, and you'll show me yours."

"Are you sure you're straight, Momota-kun?"

"Y-yeah, I am! I'm just curious! Come on! We're bros! We're bound to know each other's dick sizes!" Kaito flushed and pulled down his boxers along with his pyjama bottoms.

Shuichi's eyes wandered down. He stared. And then exhaled, letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"You probably gave Harukawa-san a hard time, huh?"

Kaito's blush deepened but his grin grew wider.

"Y-yeah! It was difficult at first, but we managed!" 

Shuichi averted his gaze, he held onto the pyjama bottoms and then pulled them down. He did the same with his boxers.

"Oh god, I was right... I knew it..." 

Shuichi pulled them back up, so did Kaito. 

Their eyes met.

"Monster Anaconda Python... I didn't know you were so well equipped, Shuichi. I mean, I assumed you were but seeing the real deal now-"

"Stop referring to my dick as that! Yours is big as well, Momota-kun!"

Kaito smirked.

"W-whatever... I'm going back. I just wanted to let my best friend know that I plan to confess to my crush."

"And I'm happy and appreciate it, Shuichi. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for talking to me, too, Momota-kun. See you tomorrow." 

The friends smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow, sidekick..." 

Shuichi's smile did not falter even after getting back to his own room. A lot of things happened these past few days... But his moment with Kokichi today, his conversation with Kaito, they somehow cheered him up and made him happy. He was excited. Tomorrow, he would be confessing to Kokichi.

Tommorow came. 

But he did not get to greet Kaito, his best friend, neither did he see Kokichi.

His eyes locked with Hajime's as he entered the dining room, a worried expression on his face.

"Saihara..."

"What... Is it...? What happened?"

Kyoko sighed. 

"Momota Kaito, Shinguji Korekiyo and Ouma Kokichi are missing. I'm sorry, Saihara-kun, everyone... I failed at protecting you yet again..." She sobbed.


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions. Reliability. And a disjointed team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't like drama.  
> Also me: *simps for drama*
> 
> Hajime- the big bro  
> Shuichi and Kiibo- constantly angry  
> Nagito- the secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLRmdRmr4eC/?igshid=143t7yehslg08
> 
> I finished most of my exams. Only one is left. It'll be in March, close to my birthday :') 
> 
> Also, the Psychology exam was the worst. I hope I passed. I never wanna write that exam again lmao

**Several hours before Kaito Momota, Korekiyo Shinguji and Kokichi Ouma went missing: >>>**

Kokichi exited the kitchen, carrying a bag in her hands.

"Are you having a midnight snack, Ouma-san?"

The short girl stiffened. When her eyes found the owner of the voice she frowned.

"I can't lie to people like you, it seems. I assumed so but I didn't think you'd find out this quickly. Amazing, Shin-chan." Kokichi grinned as she got closer to the taller boy. Both of them continued their walk back to the rooms. 

While Korekiyo entered his own room, Kokichi went into Kirumi's. She changed clothes and then pecked the others girl's forehead softly. Kirumi did not wake up. Good. When Kokichi exited the room she saw Korekiyo standing in front of his own door. They heard another one opening. Both were surprised to see Kaito Momota coming out of his own room. Kokichi got angry. She left the hallway, the boys were following her. When the doors of the elevator closed she was finally able to speak up.

"Why are you two doing this...? You don't have to... And you shouldn't..."

"I've always been observing people, Ouma-san, you included. I knew something was wrong. I saw you leave your room an hour ago, and just as I assumed, you were preparing to leave... I'm not really close to anyone. So I thought that I should accompany you on your journey."

Kokichi's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say that, you idiot... You're all important and we're friends...-"

"What she says, Shinguji! We're all bro's here!" Kaito grinned. 

They got out of the elevator and walked towards the big doors. Kokichi's expression changed into one of an innocent child as they walked closer to the guards.

"We're on a mission! You have to let us through."

"This late? Togami-san did not men-"

"If you wanna surprise enemies you have to attack them when they least expect it! And for them to not notice us beforehand, only we three are to go. If you don't believe me then I guess I have to wake him up. Man, he won't be happy about that... Us disturbing not only his sleep but also his precious time with Naegi-chan... " Kokichi pouted, Kaito and Korekiyo copied the action. They turned around.

"W-w-wait! We'll let you out!" The other guard looked at the one next to him. "Hey! Don't do that!" They eyed each other. "It'll be ok. Even if something were to happen, it won't be our fault. Be careful, kids..." Both guards gulped.

Kokichi smiled and took the guards' hands. "Thank you so much! I'll make sure to tell Togami-chan about your kindness! And your fast thinking! You're amazing, truly, and that's not a lie."

The guards flushed. Kaito sighed as he pulled Kokichi away. Korekiyo joined their side and bowed to the men in front them. Kokichi saluted as they passed them. Squealing was heard as the three friends left the building.

"That was amazing to watch. And also funny." Korekiyo scoffed as they turned on their flashlights and entered the forest.

"Yeah, but you should be more careful, Ouma... They looked at you weirdly. Don't seduce them."

Kokichi huffed, stopped walking and turned around to face Kaito. "Listen, Momota-chan! I didn't fucking seduce anyone! I was smiling and shaking their hands! I didn't seduce anyone! Stop assuming bullshit." 

"I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. You're right, of course..." Kaito looked into the other's eyes.

Kokichi sighed. Puppy eyes. Great. She did not know that Kaito was able to pull something like that off... Had she always been weak to such things...? "It's ok, Momota-chan... I'm also sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Ouma."

"Well, Momota-chan. Are you sure you want to come with us? You're in a relationship with Harukawa-chan. You shouldn't leave her all alone."

"She's not alone. She has our friends with her." The magenta haired boy looked to the side.

"You're her boyfriend. That's something entirely different..."

Kaito trembled, his eyes locked with Kokichi's again as he grabbed her hands, cupping them in his own big ones. "I made a promise with myself, Ouma. This time I'll be the one to-"

"No! No self-sacrificing! Momota-chan! If you even think about such a stupid thing then don't bother coming with me! Don't do this to Harukawa-chan!"

Kaito nodded hesitantly. "A-alright..." 

Kokichi pulled her hands away and grinned. She turned around and continued to walk. Korekiyo smiled at Kaito and then followed the short girl. The other sighed and did the same. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours until Kaito spoke up again.

"Why exactly did you decide to leave, Ouma?"

The girl did not even turn around to reply to the question. "She's after me. I don't want any of you to be in danger. Well, and yet, here we are because I know you two too well. I know that neither of you will go back, no matter what I say... and... I know what I want to do, what I need to do, Momota-chan. What about you? Are you confident in your choice? What about Harukawa-chan?"

"I love Harumaki more than anything. But if something were to happen to you again, I'd never forgive myself..."

"Stop blaming yourself, Momota-chan! You didn't do anything wrong! We were given roles, we had to do what they wanted us to do. It's not your fault. So just forgive yourself already."

"That's rich coming from someone who hasn't forgiven herself yet." Korekiyo scoffed.

Kokichi stayed silent.

"Ouma..."

The girl sighed. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else."

Korekiyo shrugged.

"Ah, eh... I had sex with Harumaki!" Kaito announced proudly.

"Momota-kun! Too much information! Gross!"

"Disgusting, Momota-chan! Don't tell us about that!"

The boy laughed as he put his arms around his friends' shoulders and pulled them closer.

"Awwww, come on! I'm pretty sure you did dirty things as well while thinking about someone else!"

His friends shook their heads. 

"I'm pretty sure Amami has the hots for you, Shinguji, and my sidekick jerked off to you, Ou-" Kaito let go of his friends and moved away, hands on his mouth to keep himself from saying anything anymore. The other two flushed. 

"I have become aware of Amami-kun's flirting... He does that... Quite a lot..."

"Saihara-chan must have told you about the teasing..."

Kaito retracted his hands and giggled. "He sure did. It was quite funny, actually. He can be pretty weird."

Kokichi gulped.

"Ah, I also wanted to tell you that I was right!"

"Right about what?"

"The Monster Anaconda Python!"

"The what?" Now she was confused. Why were they talking about monster snakes now?

"Momota-kun, how indecent!" Korekiyo cackled. "Wait... If you know now... Does that mean... ?"

"Yeah, I saw it. We agreed that we'd show each other since we're best bro's forever."

"Show what to each other? What are you talking about?"

"Ouma-san, Momota-kun is talking about Saihara-kun's - Wait! Did you hear that?!" Korekiyo's tone turned into a whisper. "There's something moving from bush to bush... We've been here for too long..." 

"Woah!" 

The dark haired male quickly went over to Kokichi and held her close, both looking around to search for their other friend who had disappeared. Oh God. How were they going to explain that to Maki. Would they even make it out alive...? Kokichi opened her bag and tried to pull something out it. Before she could do so she felt something pull on her legs. She fell to the ground, the bag fell out of her hands. Korekiyo tried to reach out to her but he got pulled away himself. The white haired girl trembled. Whatever was holding her continued to drag her through the dirty ground. 

"Stop."

Kokichi's eyes shot open and she quickly turned around to lay on her back. On her left side she saw her friends. She stiffened. They were not looking back at her but rather at something in front of her. Her gaze shifted to the spot the boys were looking at. Above her stood at tall man.

"Make them stand up."

"What?"

The short girl felt herself lifted up again, only then did she realize that the thing that held her up was actually moving. Her eyes widened again as she looked down.

"S-snakes...?"

"Don't get any closer to her!" Kaito yelled.

Kokichi's attention shifted back to the person in front of her. She was now staring into two different colored eyes.

"You truly are a gem. Our Queen described you as such, but you are much more intriguing in person, Princess."

A big hand cupped the small girl's jaw.

"Mesmerizing. As much as I would like to have you for myself and keep you as my own, I have orders to follow. So I shall bring you back!" The man laughed loudly.

"Who are you? And what do you want?!" Korekiyo yelled, moved around and still tried to free himself.

"Oh, I sincerely apologise. It was not my intention to keep that a secret from you. My name is Gundham Tanaka."

"You said something about going back, what was that about?"

Gundham smiled at Korekiyo before his gaze shifted back Kokichi. "It is my duty to bring back my Queen's beloved toy."

"T-toy?" Kokichi trembled. 

"From your reaction I assume that you have already met our Queen."

"Enoshima...?" 

"My small Princess, you are lucky that I have such great hearing skills! It is as you said: Enoshima is our Queen. Now, let us move! I might be able to control animals, but those other monsters are from another realm..."

They all frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Why is he talking like that?" Kaito huffed.

"Silence, mortals!" Gundham walked closer to them and grabbed Korekiyo by his jaw. He pulled out a small bottle, opened it with his other hand and poured the insides into the other male's mouth. Korekiyo's eyes closed immediately.

"What did you do to him?!" 

"Shut up, boy. Your friend is sleeping. And you will, too. Did you really think that you would get to see where our Queen actually resides?" The male scoffed at Kaito as he got in front of Kokichi. Gundham saw the fear in her eyes. He repeated what he did to Korekiyo and then turned his head to look at Kaito. 

"Right."

"What?"

Before the magenta haired boy could ask any further questions he was forced to drink the liquid as well. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. He sighed as his eyes closed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the actual timeline: <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

The guards left the meeting room to return to their positions and continue their duties.

"So they left on their own..." Kyoko frowned.

Shuichi pulled at his hair as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His friends were not kidnapped, for that he was thankful, but he was still angry. He felt frustrated.

Why did Kokichi leave?

Why did Korekiyo join them?

Why did Kaito not tell him anything?

Did they plan their leave beforehand?

Why was he left out? 

"I'm sure Kokichi has her reasons for leaving without telling us..." 

Everyone turned to Miu.

"She wouldn't just leave like that... I know her the best! Kokichi-"

"There's also the possibility of her being a traitor." 

"Shut the fuck up, shit glasses!" 

"Iruma-san, please calm down. Togami-kun didn't say that she is a traitor, he only said that there's a possibility for it..." Makoto tried to defend his boyfriend. 

"Gonta is sorry... Gonta was not able to protect his friends..."

"Don't blame yourself, Gokuhara-kun... I shared my room with Ouma-san... It is my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Tojo, you were sleeping." Ryoma said as he pulled his hat down.

"Ouma has always been great at sneaking around..." Maki sighed with a small smile plastered on her face.

"I assume Momota-kun followed her because he still felt guilty about what had happened to Ouma-san in the game..." Shuichi's eyes locked with Maki's- they smiled at each other. Hopefully his words comforted her a bit. "I don't know why Shinguji-kun tagged along though... I didn't see them much together..."

"Wh-what if Ouma-san decided to join the despair side after all?"

"Kokichi would never do that! Stop accusing her of such things!" 

The former V3 participants stared at Kiibo- never having seen him this angry.

Chihiro hid behind Kiyotaka after he got yelled at. "I'm sorry!!! B-but... I mean... That could also be a possibility, right...?" 

Rantaro put a hand on Kiibo's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"She could have joined Enoshima's side to destroy the despair organization from within..." 

Hajime smiled at Nagito. "If she really went to join Enoshima then it must have been for the reason Komaeda just mentioned. I believe in Kokichi."

"You don't really know her though..." Kyoko sighed. "No one does. We don't know much about the V3 participants, they don't even know anything about themselves. You, from the V3 season, claim that Ouma-san can be trusted, but how can you be so sure of that?"

"Well, how can YOU be so sure that she can't be trusted? I believe in Kokichi. From what I saw and heard, it was Kokichi who made it possible for the others to end the game. For that she had to play the role of the antagonist."

"Nyeeehh, Angie is right! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here today!" The girls nodded to each other.

"Also, we shouldn't doubt women!" 

"Chabashira-san... Enoshima is also a woman..." Kyoko shook her head.

"Yeah, but she's also a bitch. And Kokichi isn't." Hajime shrugged and earned a few chuckles for what he said. He smirked.

"Enoshima is either after Ouma-san or me... Ouma-san was a perfect actor in the game... But here, in the real world, you can tell when she's scared... She tries not to show it but I think she's very scared... She might have left to protect us..." Tsumugi sobbed as she looked down.

Kaede's gaze shifted to Shuichi. "Momota-kun and Shinguji-kun must have caught her when she was trying to leave. The question is not to find out why they left but why they didn't tell any of us... Even if there was a reason for Kokichi to leave, why would the other two join without saying a word to us...?"

"Exactly... Momota-kun usually tells us everything..."

Rantaro, Kiibo and Miu glanced at each other and then looked elsewhere again.

"Saihara-kun and Co, please do not be sad! You can ask them yourselves after finding them! We should trust each other, all of us."

"Ishimaru-kun is right! We shouldn't be fighting, we have to trust each other. Doubting our friends is what Enoshima wants!" Komaru slammed her hands on the table in front of her.

"We should move out quickly. We need to find those three before Junko does..." Nagisa trembled.

Kotoko grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Junko and Monaka are very bad people... Their way of torturing is very disturbing... Big sis Kichi, Momo-chan and Shin-chan are in danger..."

"Some of us can and should stay here. Another group will go outside and search for Momota, Shinguji and Ouma." Maki said as she put her hand up. "I will go."

Some others copied Maki's action. Kyoko looked around and frowned. "I can't let so many of you leave... I need you here, too..."

"Amami-kun, Miu and me will be sufficient."

"Kiibo. Are you serious?" Shuichi asked furiously.

"I am."

"Wait a moment! You can't just decide that on your own!" 

"Calm down, Hinata-san. I am the person Kokichi trusts the most."

"Yeah, but you're also weak. All of your are. I'm coming with you." The tall man growled at Kiibo.

"And it's not just about Ouma! Momota and Shinguji are also in danger!" Maki shouted as she approached the former robot. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled the boy closer. "They're also my friends, all three of them. I am going to join you, I don't care if you like it or not."

"Kiibo... It's ok." Rantaro whispered to him. "Harukawa, please let go of him. He's just on edge."

She did as she was told. "His excuse of still being irritated because he's human now isn't gonna work anymore."

"I am not irritated! I am not confused! I did not say anything close to that! Stop accusing me of such things! I truly care about my friends! All of them, all of you! But to me Kokichi- ... She is..." Tears welled up in Kiibo's eyes, he felt his throat closing up.

Miu glared at Maki, and then at Shuichi. She gave Kaede a disappointing look to which the other only looked away.

"I have knowledge of all the useable weapons, so I will be coming with you." Nagito announced. "Harukawa-san, Amami-kun, Kiibo-kun, Saihara-kun and Gokuhara-kun will be joining Hinata-kun and me."

"Wa-wait! Wait a moment! Please let me join! Kokichi needs me!" Miu begged. She had to be with Kokichi, she promised to never leave her side.

"Take her with you." Nagito nodded to Byakuya. 

"Then I want to join, too!" 

Byakuya sighed. "Akamatsu will be joining you, too. As well as Komaru."

Komaru nodded and headed to the group that was slowly forming. Makoto went over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Be careful, Komaru. I know you're strong but still..."

"It's ok, big brother. We'll see each other again, I promise." 

"You'll be leaving in about one and a half hour. Make sure to prepare food, clothing, medical kits and weapons. Choose a car all of you can fit in." 

They all nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagito tied up his hair and smiled at Hajime when he caught him staring. They were currently waiting for the others to arrive so they could leave. Hajime let out an awkward cough. 

"Hinata-kun... We might..."

"See the others... Yeah, I know..."

The white haired man frowned. "Do you think we can convince them to join us this time...? I mean, we have to try at least. We owe it to Nanami-san..."

Hajime grabbed Nagito's hand and stared into his eyes. "We owe it to her. But we also have to do it because they are our friends, Komaeda... We'll give it our best but if they decide to stay with Junko then... We have to give up. Momota, Shinguji and Kokichi need to be rescued."

"You're really fixated on Ouma-san."

"She's like a sister to me... I know it sounds weird since we haven't known each other for long but..."

"It's fine, Hinata-kun, you don't have to explain. She is very cute."

"I know, right?" 

The men snickered. They stopped when the others came to stand in front of them- and then they frowned upon seeing their expressions.

"You all need to calm down. If you're going to be distracted while searching for your friends you'll end up dead."

"Komaeda is right. The people on Junko's side are extremely dangerous. You need to stay focused."

The younger students in front of them nodded. Before they entered the elevator Nagisa and Kotoko called out to them.

"Hinata-san! Wait a moment! Please, take this with you." The short blue haired boy handed him the gun.

"This weapon..."

"Use it to kill the biological weapons... I would have given you both guns but I assume that Ouma-san and her friends took one with them..."

"That brat..." Hajime could not help but smile.

"Hinata-chan... Please bring them back... Bring my big sis back... Junko got worse... And you don't know Monaka... She's also a very bad person... you have to find them before they do..."

"I will bring them back, I promise."

The pink haired girl nodded and stepped back. The doors to the elevator closed.

"If you kids keep on pouting I won't let any of you hold Kokichi."

"What the fuck!? Who do you think you are?!"

"Your senior, dumbass."

Miu shivered and moaned quietly.

"And I hereby declare myself Kokichi's big brother."

Shuichi exhaled quietly as he looked Hajime up and down. He was tall and handsome, buff, strong and smart, his sassy way of talking reminded him of his beloved Kokichi. No wonder she likes him so much... Great, now he felt even more frustrated. His eyes wandered to Nagito. Another pretty person. He thought the same when he gazed at Komaru. Everyone was so pretty- not as pretty as Kokichi in his opinion- but still very pretty... His stare turned into a glare when he looked at Kiibo.

The doors opened and they walked out. Nagito went over to the cars, trying to choose the best one for their mission.

"May I ask you a question, Hinata-san?"

"Sure." 

"Why aren't you and Komaeda-san a thing yet?"

"What the heck, Amami?"

"I'm just curious." The green haired boy shrugged.

"It's... complicated..."

"Is it because you liked this Nanami-san you both keep on talking about so much? I mean... I understand... Forgetting and getting over someone isn't easy..."

"Nanami-san was our friend. She died protecting us. Rescuing this world- we owe it to her, but..."

Rantaro stared at Hajime, who seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. The pretty boy still tried to follow his gaze- 

"I found a car! Come on, get in!" Nagito shouted. 

The others walked towards the white haired man.

"Amami... It's not me who loved her to the point of not being able to let go..."

Green eyes widened as they stared at the man next to him. A sad smile was plastered on his senior's face.

"Let's go." Rantaro nodded and followed him.

"Let me drive, Hinata-kun, you're far more talented when it comes to weapon use."

"Alright. Leave it to me." 

The oldest members of the group got into the front of the minivan while the others looked at each other first. After four of them groaned they got in as well with Kaede, Shuichi and Gonta sitting in the second row and Miu, Kiibo, Rantaro and Maki sitting in the third. Nagito started the engine while the guards typed in the code to open the big doors. The vehicle moved, Komaru pulled out a map.

"Do you even know where to start?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, we do, otherwise we wouldn't have chosen to move by car. My girlfriend is out there fighting her ass off, I'm sure she can help us out. She's very strong. I left her a message and told her to come to Kyoto before we left the school building. She was on a mission at another place, that's why you didn't meet her yet." Komaru turned around and showed the younger students a piece sign.

Kaede smiled. Maybe she could ask Komaru for advice! When she looked back to the third row she saw her girlfriend look out of the window. Kiibo and Rantaro were equally silent. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. She then looked over to her best friend. She wanted to lighten up the mood.

"I like big boobs a lot."

Everyone gawked at her, Gonta blushed, but giggled when the others did, too.

"We all know. Otherwise you wouldn't be dating Iruma-san." Shuichi cackled.

"You idiots are dating? Congrats." The former assassin grinned. 

Gonta applauded them, Kiibo and Rantaro did the same. The seniors sitting in the front smiled. 

"You idiot..." Miu smiled and looked away shyly.

Shuichi smiled at his best friend. Just like his seniors, he knew exactly what she was trying to do. 

"I only like Ouma-san's breasts." He confessed boldly.

"And as I said before: No one is allowed to touch Miu and Kokichi in an indecent way while I'm still around!" Kiibo pointed at Kaede, and then at Shuichi.

"Well, remember when we watched movies? You were around and Saihorny touched our slut sister in an indecent way."

Hajime, Rantaro, Maki, Kiibo and Shuchi turned their heads to look at the blonde who started to quiver.

"Why are YOU surprised, Saihorny?!"

"Because I can't remember!"

"Yeah, you were drugged. Most of us were, but I wasn't since I stole some of Kokichi's drink while she wasn't looking."

"Iruma-san. WHAT DID I DO?"

"You hugged her reaaaaallll tight!" Miu moaned as she hugged her own body. 

Shuichi gulped.

"And then you squeezed her boobs and she even let out a quiet moan! And lemme tell you- she sounds adorable!"

Everyone in the vehicle gawked at Shuichi whose whole face turned red. 

"And then you fell asleep."

Shuichi exhaled slowly.

"Ah, Kichi told me that she still wanted to help you up and get you back to your room but just continued to lay there and asked her to show you more of her panties."

"The only thing I regret is not being able to remember any of it." The turquoise haired boy sighed, the blush still visible on his cheeks.

His friends still gawked at him.

"You asshole." Hajime scoffed and snickered.

"Nineteen year old boys be like that, huh?" Rantaro cackled. "So horny. Heh."

"Gonta is sorry but he has to agree with Rantaro on this." 

They all started to laugh, but Shuichi decided that he did not mind this time. 

The car stopped abruptly when Komaru gave a sign.

"She's here... Toko-chan is heeerrrrreeee!" Komaru cried out happily.

Everyone else looked out of the windows, try to spot the person Komaru had announced. A loud noise erupted from above. The door opened and another woman got into the car next to Komaru. They all gawked at her: big glasses, brown unruly shoulder length hair- and a very long tongue sticking out of her mouth. This was 'Toko-chan'...? The younger students could not stop staring... This was Komaru Naegi's girlfriend...?

"Yo, slut-face! I finally get to see you again!" Toko pecked Komaru's cheek.

"I like this crazy hoe..." Miu whispered while smirking.

"Yeah, it's been some time. But we don't have any time to rest! Toko-chan, three of our friends disappeared. We have to find them before Enoshima does!"

The brown haired girl frowned, then sighed- so no breaks then, huh...?- and then she snickered. "Leave it to me, Cumaru! I think I saw something interesting on my way here while I was looking for you! Just keep on driving and I'll tell you when to stop."

Nagito nodded and did as he was told.

"Hey, tongue fucker! I'm the great Iruma Miu!" The blonde's eyed sparkled as she introduced herself. 

Toko smirked and waved. "Toko Fukawa, right now I'm Genocider Syo though! Thehehe! Let's be nasty dirtbags together!"

"Fuck yeah! Wait... Geno who?"

Shuichi gulped... He had heard of this name. He was sure he did. But when... And where...?

"Ah, please try to stay calm but... Well, Toko-chan has another personality that resides within her- Genocider Syo... A serial killer...."

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Don't worry, she won't harm you." Hajime scoffed. "She's on our side."

They all gulped, nodded and giggled awkwardly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...ut.. ! Ke... Em shut!... Ma...!"

Kokichi groaned. She could hear someone scream. Her head turned to the left. Another groan left her lips as she was finally able to open her eyes. The person who was shouting still looked blurry to her, and she still was not able to understand what he was saying. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she saw magenta.

Her eyes widened. Kaito was manacled to a chair, with his hands chained to something on a desk in front of him."

"Momota-chan...?"

"No! Keep them shut, Ouma! Close your eyes!"

Kokichi wanted to ask him why but stopped upon realizing that she was chained up to a table herself. And she was naked.

Oh no.

No.

NO! NO! NO!

Tears welled up in her eyes.

When she looked to her right she saw Korekiyo next to her- also chained up and naked.

"Shin-chan...?"

"Ouma-san..." Korekiyo whispered quietly as he stared back at her; fear also visible in his yellow eyes.

Kokichi tried to move.

"Not again! No! No! Noooooooo!!!" She cried out.

"Shut up, Kokichi."

The short girl looked up and locked eyes with Junko's grey-bluish ones. 

"Let's play a game! You three get to take turns at sitting in that chair." Junko explained as she pointed at Kaito. "Whatever I do, two of you have to endure it. If you can't do that, and whenever you question me, the person in the chair gets punished. Sounds fun, right?"

"Why would we play such a game with you?!" Kokichi grumbled.

The woman in front of her flicked her fingers and then Kaito screamed.

"What's happening?! Ouma-san?!"

Kokichi looked back to her left. In front of the desk stood another woman with short black hair. Freckles covered her face and her eyes were the same color as Junko's. She held the pliers up and smirked.

"Ouma-san...?" 

"She... Pulled out his nail with pliers..."

Korekiyo stiffened. 

"You questioned me! That's a big no-no! Eeeewuuuuu! Look at Momo, he's suffering because of you!"

Kaito whimpered and sniffled as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

A man now stood next to Korekiyo. The dark haired boy scowled. 

Junko caressed Kokichi's left cheek. "I love to see fear in your eyes." She cackled, opened her mouth and let her tongue stick out. The taller woman did not lick her, rather she waited with her mouth wide open... Oh no...

"Disgusting..." Kokichi breathed as Junko's saliva hit her face. The small girl shivered.

"I told you, didn't I, Kokichi Ouma?"

Kokichi's breathed rapidly as Junko got closer to her face. She had to surrender to this woman yet again...

"It doesn't matter where you run off to, I will always find you. It doesn't matter how often you run away, I will always drag you back here. You will never be able to escape me, Kokichi. You are going to join my side. And I told you another thing when we played in your room last time, do you remember?"

The white haired refused to answer the other's question. Junko only grinned in return.

"I promised to have you awake and watching while I destroy your body, soul and spirit. I wanna stay true to my word!" She giggled.

More tears welled up in Kokichi's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's gonna get worse in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Here's a valentine's fanart
> 
> Happy Valentine's day haha  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLRm8WyrIIX/?igshid=nij4ddm4nqv5


End file.
